We, Got Married?
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: We Got married? sebuah cerita tentang Eunhyuk, si namja manis yang kabur dari rumah karena hendak dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, lalu bagaimana hari-harinya di tempat barunya? bersama rekan-rekannya sesama pegawai di Geim Cafe, sebuah kafe unik yang ada di busan. silahkan dibaca /Final chap up!/Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos
1. Chapter 1

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Hanchul Couple, Sibum Couple, menyusul Donghae dan Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca~..

-Lee Corp-

Normal POV

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan appa" rajuk seorang namja manis pada lelaki paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya

"Appa mohon Eunhyuk ah, kau terima perjodohan ini. Appa dan eomma sudah memilihkan calon yang terbaik untuk mu"

"Tapi Appa, aku ini baru 22 tahun. Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu ku dengan teman-temanku" rajuknya semakin menjadi pada sang Appa. "Lagi pula aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan ahjussi itu" lanjutnya sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Lee Hyukjae, jaga bicara mu! Dia itu hanya terpaut 5 tahun dengan mu." Ucap sang Umma yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri anak dan suaminya.

"Tapi eomma, aku bahkan TIDAK mengenal dan BELUM PERNAH bertemu dengannya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menekankan ucapannya dibeberapa bagian.

Sang eomma tersenyum lebih seperti menyeringai tepatnya "Kalau masalah itu, kau tak usah khawatir, chagi. Karna besok malam kita akan bertemu dengan keluarganya".

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak, kaget dengan yang barusan dikatakan oleh eommanya. 'Aish, aku memang tidak boleh menganggap remeh eomma. Dia pasti sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Eomma, apa eomma tega menyerahkan anak eomma satu-satunya ini pada namja yang tidak dicintainya?" Eunhyuk masih berusaha agar perjodohannya dibatalkan.

"Tentu saja tidak chagi. Kau tidak usah khawatir yang akan menjadi calon suami mu itu adalah anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia itu anak dari teman baik Appa dan eomma. Lagi pula pasti kami tidak akan memilihkan calon suami yang buruk untukmu"

"Tapi eomma, tetap saja. Dia itu orang asing bagiku"

"Lee Hyukjae! Berhenti merajuk dan turuti saja apa yang sudah appa dan eomma rencanakan" ucap Heechul –eomma nya Eunhyuk- dengan nada mematikan.

"Appa~..."

"LEE HYUKJAE! JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU MENURUTI APA KATA APPA DAN EOMMA, MAKA KU PASTIKAN 5 MENIT LAGI KAU AKAN MELIHAT MAYATKU ADA DIBAWAH SANA!" teriak seorang namja cantik paruh baya pada anak semata wayangnya.

Eunhyuk –terpaksa- menyerah dia kalah telak dengan ancaman Heechul -sang ibu-. Bagaimana mungkin dia rela melihat ibunya terjun bebas tanpa pengaman maupun parasut dari gedung lantai 15 ini? Bisa jadi anak durhaka jika dia membiarkan itu terjadi. Bagaimana pun Heechul adalah sosok ibu yang Eunhyuk sayangi walaupun bermulut tajam tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah pribadi lembut dan penyayang, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut anak semata wayangnya itu. Yup, kau benar. Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk adalah anak semata wayang dari pasangan Lee Hanggeng dan Lee Heechul. Otomatis, dia juga calon penerus Lee Corporation, salah satu perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Dan yah menjadi anak semata wayang dari keluarga yang berlimpah harta, disayangi orang tua dan teman-temannya, itu lah kehidupan namja manis yang menjadi tokoh utama kita disini. Sayang hidupnya yang boleh dibilang sempurna itu harus terusik dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan segera dijodohkan dengan anak dari pasangan Choi Shiwon dan Choi Kibum. Sama seperti Lee Corporation, calon besan keluarga Lee itu juga tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata, karena keluarga Choi memang dikenal sebagai keluarga terkaya no 2 di Korea Selatan. Lee Hyukjae, namja manis kita ini tentunya sangat menentang perjodohan ini, setidaknya kau bisa membayangkan bahkan dia terus merajuk kepada kedua orang tuanya seperti dialog diatas. Tapi apa daya? Dari pada melihat mayat eommanya, mungkin lebih baik merelakan kebahagiannya, setidaknya itulah yang sekarang ada difikiran Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Aku sekarang berada di kamarku, berusaha untuk menjernihkan fikiranku setelah berdebat dengan eomma di kantor appaku. Oh ayolah, kalian fikir aku akan suka rela menyerahkan masa depan ku dengan orang yang bahkan aku tidak tau namanya? Yup, benar sekali aku sama sekali tidak mengenal calon suamiku. Suami? Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut Semeku? Kalian jangan heran, aku dan dia memang sama-sama namja. Begitupula dengan ayah dan ibuku, juga ibu dan ayahnya. Sigh~.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ayah dan ibuku bersikeras menjodohkanku dengannya? Orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal dan yang terpenting..tidak ku cintai. Hampir seharian ini aku mengunci diri dikamarku sembari mentap keluar jendela. Aku benar-benar tidak mau dijodohkan .

_Tokk..tokk..tokk.. _"Chagi, buka pintunya. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau harus makan sayang" terdengar suara eomma ku dari balik pintu

"Aku tidak lapar, eomma"

"Aish..Lee Hyukjae!"

"Aku mohon eomma, untuk kali ini saja. Aku ingin sendiri" ucapku memotong perkataan eommaku

"Eomma hanya ingin kau tau eunhyuk ah. Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu, karena eomma sayang padamu, hanya kau satu-satunya anak eomma" ucapnya lemah, aku yakin dia pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Tapi aku juga tak berani untuk membuka pintu, karena tanpa sadar aku pasti akan menuruti apa kemauan eommaku.

_Tess..tess.. _air mataku jatuh membasahi bajuku. Ah aku memang lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan eomma. Tapi eomma, untuk satu hal ini aku tidak mau gegabah. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai. Bukankah eomma dan appa sering bilang bahwa pernikahan itu bukan main-main dan merupakan sesuatu yang sakral? Lantas kenapa aku harus menikah dengan hati yang terpaksa? Eomma, ku mohon maafkan aku. Lagi pula ini sudah abad 20, perjodohan sudah bukan menjadi trend lagi. Bahkan Chunhyang saja menolak dan lebih memilih mati daripada harus dijodohkan dimasa lalu, terus kenapa aku harus bersedia dijodohkan dengannya? aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang itu, orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Walaupun dia adalah anak dari sahabat appa dan eomma.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eunhyuk's bedroom 02.00 AM-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, tapi aku masih belum tertidur. Sejak kemarin sore aku terus menerus memikirkan cara bagaimana agar aku bisa terlepas dari perjodohan ini. Tapi apa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menghindari perjodohan ini?

"Apa aku meminta bantuan salah satu temanku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku? Ah tidak..tidak..aku tidak mempunyai orang yang tepat untuk itu. Atau aku katakan saja bahwa aku sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang? Hmm...tidak..tidak..eomma pasti akan mengetahui kalau itu bohong. Eomma kan punya kemampuan mendeteksi kebohongan –walaupun hanya menurutku saja-. Kalau aku mengancam untuk bunuh diri saja? Kurasa tidak juga, eomma pasti akan mengijinkannya karena tau aku tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau aku berpura-pura bunuh diri dengan meminum racun bohongan atau pura-pura menyayat nadi ku? Lalu aku bayar dokter dan perawat rumah sakit supaya memberikan kesaksian bahwa aku sudah meminum racun sungguhan? Ahh..tapi kurasa aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk itu, hari ini kan aku akan dipertemukan dengan dia. Lalu apa? Apa yang harus ku lakukanaaaan? Tuhaan, ku mohon, untuk kali ini saja, selamatkan hambamu ini dari perjodohan itu. Eh tunggu..tunggu..bagaimana kalau aku kabur saja dari sini? Ah benar itu ide yang bagus!.

Terimakasih Tuhan, KAU telah memberikan jalan keluar padaku.

Setelah berdo'a aku bergegas menuju ke lemari pakaianku, setidaknya aku harus membawa pakaian dan beberapa barang lainnya kan?

Apa aku bawa koper saja yah? Ah tidak..tidak..itu terlalu merepotkan. Dan kuputuskan hanya untuk membawa tas punggung dengan beberapa pakaian dan celana. Yup, pakaian sudah, beberapa aksesoris juga sudah, dompet? Kalau membawa Atm mungkin keberadaanku akan terlacak, tapi aku juga butuh uang..ah bagaimana kalau aku ambil saja dulu semua uang yang ada di atm, setidaknya setengahnya. Yah benar, ide bagus Lee Hyukjae. Handphone? Ah kurasa aku harus meninggalkan mu disini~..membawa mu terlalu beresiko untuk hidupku. Biar nanti aku beli yang baru saja :D.

Yup semua persiapan beres~. Sekarang tinggal cari jalan keluar yang aman. Kalau lewat pintu utama, aku yakin pasti penjaga dapat menangkapku. Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti pencuri yah? Kalau begitu aku lewat jalan rahasia yang hanya aku dan appa saja yang tahu. Ah iyah sebelum pergi, lebih baik aku tulis dulu surat perpisahan untuk appa dan eomma.

.

.

.

.

.

-Keesokan harinya, Lee's Mansion 07.00 AM-

Normal POV

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan, dan saatnya bagi Heechul untuk membangunkan anak semata wanyangnya aka namja manis dan imut kita yang tidak lain adalah Lee Hyukjae.

_Tokk..tokk..tokk.._

"Hyukkie, bangun chagi. Ini sudah siang" teriak Heechul didepan pintu kamar Hyukjae. 'Eh? Kenapa tidak ada jawaban? Apa dia masih tidur?'

"Hyukkie?" ulang Heechul dengan nada suara yang agak ditinggikan

"Saya sudah berusaha membangunkannya dari tadi, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari tuan muda" ucap kepala pelayan Kim, yang kebetualan ada disamping Heechul. Mendengar ucapan palayan kepercayaannya itu kening Heechul mengkerut, pasalnya anak semata wayangnya itu biasanya mudah sekali untuk dibangunkan. Lalu kenapa dengan hari ini? Atau jangan-jangan..

_Brakk..brakk.._ pintu kamar Eunhyuk dibuka paksa oleh 3 orang pelayan yang ada di rumah keluarga Lee. Setelah pintu berhasil dibuka, Heechul dan Hanggeng segera menghambur memasuki kamar anak semata wayangnya itu. Tapi sayang, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. 'Kemana Eunhyuk?' fikir Heechul dan Hanggeng. Para pelayan yang tadi membuka paksa pintu kamar Eunhyuk, segera berpencar mencari si pemilik kamar, mengecek toilet bahkan lemari pakaian. Kening Hanggeng berkerut ketika melihat sehelai kertas berwarna orange yang ada di meja kecil disamping kasur king size milik Eunhyuk. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil itu, berharap dikertas itu ada petunjuk mengenai keberadaan anak semata wayang nya itu.

"Yeobo ya, lihat ini" ucapnya pada sang istri

"Apa itu, yeobo?"

"Bacalah"

To: Appa dan Eomma tersayang

Appa, eomma, maaf aku karena memutuskan untuk lari dari rumah.

Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang itu.

Orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal dan bahkan belum pernah ku temui,

Orang yang juga tidak kucintai dan aku yakin tidak mencintai ku.

Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai.

Aku harap appa dan eomma mengerti.

Terimakasih atas segala yang telah kalian berikan untukku.

Dan maaf karena aku belum sempat membalasnya

Appa dan Eomma tidak usah mencari ku, karena aku pasti baik-baik saja.

Jaga kesehatan, ne?

Anak mu, Lee Hyukjae 3 3 3

Setelah selesai membaca surat dari Hyukjae, Heechul menangis, anak semata wayang nya kini pergi meninggalkannya. Melihat hal itu, Hanggeng langsung membawa Heechul ke dalam pelukannya, sembari mengusap-usap punggung Heechul, berusaha untuk menenangkan namja yang sudah mendampingi hidupnya selama hampir 25 tahun lamanya itu.

"Bagaimana ini Hannie? Hyukkie pergi.. dia pergi meninggalkan kita" ucap Heechul masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras

"Tenang Chullie, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mencarinya" jawab Hanggeng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengecup puncak kepala istrinya itu.

"Tuan, tuan muda ternyata tidak membawa ponselnya" ucap pengawal Kang sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik Hyukjae

"Maaf tuan, ada telepon dari tuan Choi" ucap kepala pelayan Kim pada Hanggeng yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan dan helaan nafas panjang oleh majikannya itu.

'Eunhyuk ah, kau kemana, nak?'

.

.

.

.

.

- Lee's Mansion, 08.00 AM -

Berita mengenai kaburnya Eunhyuk dari rumah menyebar dengan cepat dan akhirnya sampai di telinga calon besan dari keluarga Lee itu. Sampai akhirnya disinilah mereka berada, di ruang tamu keluarga Lee bersama dengan keluarga Choi.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf atas kejadian yang tak terduga ini" ucap Hanggeng sembari membungkukkan badannya

"Ayolah hyung, kita kan teman, berhenti bersikap formal seperti itu" balas Shiwon pada teman dekat yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya itu.

"Tapi Shiwon ah, kami benar-benar minta maaf, aku sendiri tidak mengira Eunhyuk akan lari dari rumah" ucap Heechul

"Sudahlah hyung, tak ada yang mengira kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi, kan?" ucap Kibum, bermaksud untuk menenangkan Heechul

"Kibum benar, hyung. Kurasa sekarang lebih baik kita sama-sama mencari Eunhyuk"

"Eh? Kalian benar-benar tidak marah?" ucap Hanggeng, kaget dengan reaksi pasangan suami-istri Choi itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, justru wajar jika Eunhyukie tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang dianggapnya asing" ucap kibum dengan senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

"Menarik" Ucap namja tampan, anak dari keluarga Choi itu. Sambil memegang kertas –ucapan selamat tinggal dari Eunhyuk untuk orang tuanya-

"Eh? Apa maksud mu?" ucap Kibum aneh dengan perkataan anaknya itu

"Hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang dicintai, dan tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan ku. Bukankan itu menarik, eomma?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum pada Kibum. "Tenang saja, ahjussi, ahjumma, perjodohan ini akan tetap dilanjutkan" ucapnya kemudian pada Hanggeng dan Heechul yang menatapnya heran.

"Apaa..kau yakin?" tanya Heechul memastikan

"Tentu saja aku yakin, dan aku juga akan membantu mencari dia. Ah kurasa ahjussi dan ahjumma lebih baik mempercayakan pencarian Eunhyuk padaku, bagaimana pun dia calon istriku, kan?" jawabnya, masih dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Busan, 18.00 PM

Eunhyuk POV

Sudah berjam-jam lalu aku duduk di taman ini. Kau tahu ternyata melarikan diri dari rumah menurutku bukan jalan keluar yang tepat untuk menghindar dari perjodohan.

**Flashback**

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke stasion kereta api dan memutuskan naik kereta api untuk menuju Busan, aku sampai di Busan tadi pagi, tepatnya jam 9 pagi.

Aku meregangkan tangan ku di udara, huaah kau tahu, 5 jam dikereta api itu ternyata sangat melelahkan. Jika aku tau akan seperti itu lebih baik aku naik KTX saja tadi.

Aku menatap tulisan di depan ku 'Busan Station'

"Huaaaaaaaaaah busaaaaaaaaan~" teriakku yang menghasilkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarku.

Dengan langkah riang, aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar Busan Station. Kuhirup udara dalam-dalam, merasakan udara pagi yang begitu segar, ah aku jadi ingin ke taman Tajongdae, kurasa pergi kesana sebagai perayaan kebebasanku dari perjodohan bodoh itu bukan hal yang buruk kekekekeke.

Setelah itu, kuputuskan untuk naik bis no 88. Aku sedang lari dari rumah jadi kurasa aku harus menghemat :P

Ternyata butuh waktu 40 menit dari Busan Station untuk menuju taman Taejongdae. Kau tahu? Taman peristirahatan Taejongdae berada di ujung selatan Busan. Taman ini membentang sepanjang Pantai Yeongdo. Pemandangan indah dan segar dapat kau saksikan dari tempat ini. Dan apabila hari cerah, sejauh mata memandang, kalian akan dapat melihat Pulau Tsusima, sebuah pulau di Jepang yang berjarak hanya 56 km. Tempat ini sering kali disebut-sebut oleh para penyair dan seniman karena pemandangan alamnya yang luar biasa yang sebagian besar terdiri dari tebing-tebing curam dengan susunan karangnya yang menarik perhatian. Eomma bilang dulu kami sering ke sini bersama keluarga Choi, tapi karena waktu itu aku masih kecil, jadi kurasa aku tidak ingat tentang hal itu.

Hari berajak siang, kurasa aku sudah cukup puas menikmati pemandangan disini, dan kurasa perutku sudah meminta untuk diisi. Aku kan belum makan dari kemarin, tapi ah lebih baik aku mengambil uang ku dulu di ATM.

_Brugg _tiba-tiba ada orang yang menabrakku.

"Ah mian, saya tidak sengaja"ucapnya sambil membungkuk lalu segera berlari.

Aish, ada-ada saja. Eh tapi kenapa orang itu berlari? '_Kriuuuk' _ups sepertinya perutku sudah tak sabar untuk diisi.

Eh tapi, mana dompetku? Aku mengacak-acak isi tas ku tapi nihil dompet ku hilaaaaaaaang~.

Ah jangan-jangan, orang itu...pencuri?

Aku membelalakkan mataku, lalu segera mengedarkan pandanganku, sial dimana pencuri itu? Aish..eomma..bagaimana ini?

**Flashback End**

Aku mendesah mengingat kejadian yang tadi menimpaku. Setelah kejadian itu, aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Dan tibalah aku disini, disebuah taman ditempat yang bahkan aku tak tahu dimana ini? Badanku terlalu lemas untuk kembali berjalan.

_Clak..clak.._

Eh? Air? Hujan? Aish, nasib mu terlalu bagus, Lee Hyukjae. Ucap ku sarkastik pada diri ku sendiri.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk berlindung.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanah yang kupijak berputar dengan cepat. Dan saat aku hampir terjatuh, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menangkap tubuhku.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya nya padaku, belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

TBC?

DELETE?

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaloo ~..

Aku datang lagi dengan FF baru *ditimpuk

Emm.. Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada readerdeul yang sudah membaca, memfollow bahkan mem-fave Donghae VS Little Girl dan Hospital Love *hugs reader satu-satu

dan ini diaaaaaaaaaa yang minta KYUHYUK, yang minta HAEHYUK segera merapaaaaaaaaatt~..

main pairnya sementara masih dirahasiakan *sok misterius#ditabok

di Fict ini Hyukkie oppa dijodohkan, ada yang bisa tebaakkk oppa dijodohkan sama siapa? kkk *evil laugh

yosh~.. akhir kata..

Review nya dong~ *sambil nadahin tangan#plak


	2. Chapter 2

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

Eunhyuk POV

'Huaaaah, hangat sekali, pelukan eomma memang selalu hangat, sampai-sampai rasanya aku masih ingin tidur.' Aku pun mengeratkan pelukanku pada eommaku sembari tersenyum lebar masih dengan mata tertutup. 'Kau tahu, dipeluk eomma memang hal yang terbaik setelah kehujanan karena lari dari rumah'..

Eh? Lari dari rumah?

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

.

Aku putuskan untuk meraba-raba orang yang kuanggap eomma tapi tetap tidak membuka mataku. 'Kenapa rasanya berbeda?'. Dengan amat-sangat-perlahan aku putuskan untuk membuka mataku.

Ya Tuhaaan~.. Siapa namja didepanku ini? Wajah kami hanya berjarak 5 senti meter. Pipinya tampak berisi, kulitnya putih, seputih salju, dan tangannya yang melingkar dipingang ku. Mataku membulat dan segera aku duduk dan memeriksa keadaan badanku.

'Fiuh, aku masih memakai baju lengkap'.

"Engg.." eh? Sepertinya dia terbangun. Dia mengucek pelan matanya "Eh? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya padaku. Belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang ku tempati dengan namja ini terbuka.

"Hyung.. Oh, kau sadar?" ucap orang yang membuka pintu itu. Dan aku hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

"Ini, makanlah" ucap namja imut yang tadi membuka pintu kamar sambil menyerahkan semangkuk nasi padaku.

"Ah.. nn..ne.. gomawo"

Namja yang tadi ku kira eomma terkikik mendengar ku yang terbata. "Kurasa lebih baik kita saling memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu" ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang terulas diwajahnya, membuat dia semakin manis. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku Lee Sungmin dan ini adik angkatku, Kim Ryeowook." Ahh jadi mereka ini kakak beradik, pantas saja tadi namja manis -Kim Ryeowook- memanggil orang yang kukira eomma dengan sebutan hyung.

"Ehm, ne. Namaku Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae" balasku padanya sambil memasang gummy smileku. "dan ehm..kurasa..aku harus berterimakasih karena kalian telah menolongku"

"Kalau soal itu, harusnya kau berterimakasih pada Donghae hyung" ucap Ryeowook

"Donghae? Siapa itu?"

"Dia teman kami, dia bilang kemarin dia bertemu dengan mu saat hujan deras. Tapi saat dia menghampiri mu, tiba-tiba kau pingsan" ucap Sungmin

"Tapi syukurlah, Hae hyung menemukanmu, keadaan mu sangat mengerikan kemarin" ucap Ryeowook tajam 'Apa dia sedang menyindirku?' ucapku dalam hati.

"Aa..ah maafkan Wookie, Hyukjae-sshi. Dia memang begitu, kadang omongannya tajam dan mengeluarkan komentar yang aneh" ucap sungmin

"Gwaenchana, Sungmin sshi. Aku mengerti" balasku sembari tersenyum

"Tapi, semalam keadaanmu memang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kau kena demam, suhu tubuhmu bahkan mencapai 39 derajat. Kau tetap menggigil padahal kami sudah menyelimutimu dengan seluruh selimut yang ada di rumah ini, dan kau berhenti menggigil saat Sungmin hyung memelukmu" ucap Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, malu rasanya mendengar cerita Ryeowook tadi.

"Aa..ah sudahlah lebih baik kita makan, ne?" Ucap Sungmin setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti kami.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah" ucap Sungmin sambil menyerahkan segelas coklat panas padaku

"Ah, ne. Gomawo" ucapku sambil menerima gelas itu.

Sekarang aku dan Sungmin hanya berdua di rumah ini. Ryeowook sudah pergi kuliah semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Entah lah aku rasa, aku masih malu atas kejadian saat aku demam yang tadi Ryeowook ceritakan padaku.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan kata-kata Wookie tadi" ucapnya seakan tahu apa yang kufikirkan. "Dia memang begitu, selalu memberi komentar tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik" lanjutnya.

"Aku.. ah terimakasih sudah mau menolongku dan merawatku" ucapku sembari membungkukkan badanku.

"ahahahaha, kau itu lucu yah. Ne, sama-sama. Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal dimana? Kenapa bisa pingsan ditengah jalan seperti itu?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap gelas yang kupegang. 'Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?' ucapku dalam hati. "Aku..Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah" akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin. 'Kurasa dia orang yang baik'.

Kulihat mata Sungmin membulat, nampaknya dia kaget. Dan akupun menceritakan apa yang sebenanrnya terjadi.

"Jadi kau, lari dari rumah dan kehilangan semua uang mu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku

"Ne" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"Lalu, sekarang apa rencana mu?" tanya nya lagi

.

.`

.

.

.

Sekarang aku ada di.. ah entah lah aku ada di mana sekarang yang pasti aku ada disekitar rumah Sungmin hyung. Hyung? Yah aku rasa aku harus memanggilnya hyung karena ternyata dia lebh tua dua tahun dariku dan wookie lebih muda 1 tahun dariku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku disekitar sini dan mataku menangkap seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis, reflek aku pun menghampiri anak itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks eommaku hiks hilang, oppa hiks" ucapnya disela isakan tangisnya

Aku pun memeluk gadis kecil yang menurutku baru berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun itu. "Kita cari sama-sama, ne?" ucapku padanya dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku, barangkali saja eommanya ada disekitar sini dan kulihat ada pos polisi, mungkin aku melapor dulu ke sana.

Saat aku memasuki pos itu, tiba-tiba seorang ahjumma menghambur ke arah ku dan memeluk gadis kecil yang sedang ku gandeng ini.

"Danbi ah, kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya ahjumma itu pada gadis kecil itu

"Eommaa~.." gadis kecil itu pun balas memeluk eommanya "Ne eomma, Danbi baik-baik saja. Hyukjae oppa yang sudah menolong Danbi" lanjutnya.

"Gomawo, Hyukjae shii sudah mau menolong anakku" ucap ahjumma itu

"Ah ne, sama-sama"

Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya pada ku aku pun membalasnya. Ahh rasanya aku jadi ingat eommaku. Dia juga pasti sedih karena aku pergi dari rumah.

Aku mendudukkan diriku disebuah kursi didekat pohon. Apa aku pulang saja ya? Ahjumma tadi saja sampai kebingungan seperti itu mencari putrinya. Kurasa eommaku juga begitu, meskipun eomma memanng dikenal bermulut tajam, tapi tetap saja dia sangat sayang padaku. Tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Eomma~ otoke?

Aku pun mengedarkan lagi pandanganku. Sebuah bis melintas di depanku '_Busan City Tour'_ huaaaah andai saja dompetku tidak hilang, pasti sekarang aku bisa berkeliling Busan dengan bis itu. Dengan Busan City Tour aku bisa mengunjungi banyak atraksi menarik di Busan seperti pantai Haendae, Taejongdae Resort Park, BEXCO, Jagalchi Market, Dalmaji-gil road dan masih banyak lagi. Pandanganku mengikuti kemana bis itu pergi dan Eh? Bukankah itu kepala pelayan Kim? Dan mereka itu..bukan kah mereka anak buah appa? Apa mereka sedang mencari ku. Astaga bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau pulang baiklah tadi aku sempat berfikir untuk pulang demi eomma. Tapi jika aku pulang itu artinya aku menyetujui perjodohan bodoh itu, tidak aku tidak mau tidak akan pernah mau. Aku pun bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan memutuskan untuk berlari. Kemana? Entahlah yang penting aku bisa jauh dan tidak tertangkap oleh anak buah appa. Aku harus menyelamatkan hidup dan masa depanku. Eomma, mianhe~. Aku pasti pulang, tapi tidak sekarang.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang, siapa tahu mereka mengejarku. Kurasa aku lelah, lebih baik aku sembunyi saja. Kulihat ada gang kecil diantara dua toko, kurasa lebih baik aku sembunyi di sana saja.

Aku mengatur nafasku, sambil sesekali mengintip semoga mereka tidak menemukanku. Tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutku, aku kaget dan berusaha memberontak tapi sayang, sepertinya tenaga orang ini lebih besar dari padaku.

"Sssst diamlah, kau mau orang-orang yang berjas hitam itu menemukanmu?" ucapnya. Otomatis aku pun menghentikkan aksi berontakku.

"Anak baik" ucapnya kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

Aku berbalik dan siap menyemburkan semua kemarahan ku pada orang ini. Apa-apaan dia seenaknya membekapku? Ketika aku membalikkan badanku. aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Siapa orang ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, apa kau mengenalnya? Dia berambut hitam, berwajah mmm childish, lengannya agak berotot. Apa jangan-jangan dia orang suruhan dari keluarga Choi? Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Apa kau... suruhan keluarga Choi?" ucapku hati-hati. Aku rasa aku harus dalam posisi siap, siap kabur jika ternyata dia benar orang suruhan keluarga Choi.

Bukannya menjawab orang didepanku ini malah ikut menaikkan alisnya. Apa dia lupa dengan atasannya sendiri? "Choi? Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau bukan anak buah keluarga Choi? Untuk emm menangkapku mungkin?" tanyaku meyakinkan apa dia bukan suruhan keluarga Choi.

"Menangkapmu? Kenapa aku harus menangkapmu? Memangnya kau buronan?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku bukan penjahat!" ucapku kesal

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menangkapmu. Apa Wookie dan Minnie hyung belum menceritakan tentang ku padamu?" tanyanya

Aku kembali menaikkan sebelah alisku. Apa dia bilang? Wookie? Minnie hyung? Mataku kembali membulat saat sebuah pikiran melesat diotakku.

"Kau... Donghae?" tanyaku memastikan

"Ahahaha, kurasa itu artinya mereka telah menceritakan tentangku padamu" ucapnya kemudian seulas senyum terkembang diwajah tampannya.

_Degg..deg..deg.. _eh? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat dia tersenyum kepadaku? Kenapa jantungku? Yah yah jantung kau jangan berdetak terlalu keras nanti dia bisa mendengarmu!

"Apa keadaan mu sudah membaik?" tanyanya. Kenapa dia menanyakan tentangku? Ah pabo, tentu saja dia menanyakan keadaanku, bukankah Wookie bilang dia menemukanku dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan?

"Ah ne, kurasa...aku...baik-baik saja..." aish kenapa lagi dengan mulutku? Kenapa aku berbicara terbata seperti ini?

Dia tersenyum melihat tingkahku yang kaku. "Lalu, kenapa kau lari dari orang-orang berjas hitam itu? dan siapa itu keluarga Choi?"

"Aku lari karena aku tidak ingin tertangkap dan dibawa pulang. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan anak dari keluarga Choi itu" ucapku. Eh? Kenapa aku bisa menceritakan semua itu pada orang yang baru ku temui? Padahal tadi saat menceritakkannya pada Sungmin hyung aku butuh waktu agak lama untuk menceritaannya. Ahh entah lah.

"Ahahahahhaha" dia tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya. "Kau? Dijodohkan? Aigoo~ zaman apa ini? Apa perjodohan masih menjadi trend?" sindirnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal dengan perkataannya.

"Justru itu kenapa aku kabur dari mereka" ucapku kesal, sementara dia masih asyik menertawakan nasibku.

"ahahahaha, mian..mian..aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu" ucapnya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Aish dasar namja ini menyebalkan ternyata. "Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dan _bang_! Dia membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pulang ke rumah Sungmin hyung.

Dia kembali terkekeh "Kuanggap itu artinya tidak tahu. Kajja aku antar kau ke Sungmin hyung" ucapnya sembari menarik tanganku dan aku? Hanya bisa memandang tanggannya yang sedang memegang tanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

Choi Company

Normal POV

"Apa kau mendapat info tentang keberadaanya?" ucap anak keluarga Choi yang akan dijodohkan dengan Eunhyuk pada bawahannya

"Ne, tuan. Tepat seperti yang anda kira, tadi kami melihatnya ada di daerah sekitar Busan"

Dia pun tersenyum mendengar laporan anak buahnya 'sudah kuduga' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kau laporkan lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya tadi tuan Hyukjae menyadari keberadaan kami dan diapun melarikan diri dari kami sebelum kami bertemu dengannya, dan sayangnya kami tidak dapat mengejarnya, saya minta maaf tuan" ucap tuan Park, anak buah kepercayaan keluarga Choi sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Tidak apa-apa tuan Park, sekarang anda bisa kembali ke tempat mu" ucapnya lagi.

_Kriiing..kriiing.. _telephone yang berada di ruangan itu berdering

"Yoboseo?"

"..."

"Ah ne ahjumma, aku sedang dikantor"

"..."

"Masih belum ahjumma, tapi aku berjanji akan menemukannya, segera"

"..."

"Ne, ahjumma jaga kesehatan, ne? Jangan sampai telat makan. Jika nanti Eunhyukkie pulang dan ahjumma sakit, dia pasti akan bersedih. Salam untuk Lee ahjussi, nanti kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung" ucapnya kemudian meletakkan kembali telephone itu.

"Eunhyuk ah, kuharap kau segera pulang" ucapnya sambil menerawang lalu memory masa lalunya dengan Eunhyuk pun tampak jelas dalam angannya

.

.

**Flashback**

"Patung apa ini, hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk kecil yang waktu itu masih berumur 4 tahun. Saat ini keluarga Eunhyuk dan keluarga Choi sedang berlibur ke Busan, tepatnya taman peristirahatan Taejongdae

"Ini adalah patung dari seorang wanita yang disebut Mangbuseok. Nama itu diambil dari seorang perempuan yang menunggu kedatangan kembali suaminya yang dibawa ke Jepang. Dia terus menunggu suaminya pulang. Waktu terus berjalan, namun si suami belum juga pulang, tetapi dengan segala kesetiaannya dia tetap menunggu sampai pada akhirnya dia meninggal dan berubah menjadi batu. Begitulah ceritanya, Hyukkie." Ucap anak sematawayang keluarga Choi itu

"Hiks..kasian sekali ahjumma itu..hiks" ucap hyukkie kecil

"Eh? Hyukkie jangan menangis. Mungkin sekarang ahjumma itu sudah bisa bertemu lagi dengan suaminya di alam sana" ucap anak laki-laki itu sembari mengelus surai hitam Eunhyuk.

"Eung! Semoga saja, ne hyung!" ucap Hyukkie kecil kemudian menarik anak yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu kearah orang tua mereka.

**Flashback End**

"Ternyata kau masih ingat saat itu yah?" tanya nya entah pada siapa

.

.

.

.

.

-Busan-

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berada di Seomyeon area, yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan, restoran atau kafe yang ada di Busan kalau dibandingkan dengan Seoul, tempat ini sama dengan Myeongdong, pemukiman yang ada di Seoul dan juga dikenal sebagai salah satu distrik yang terkenal di ibu kota Korea Selatan itu.

Donghae masih setia menarik Eunhyuk menuju ke sebuah cafe yang ada disana. _'Geim Cafe'_ itulah yang tertulis di sebuah papan tulis kecil berwarna hijau diluar café itu. Kau tau? Cafe ini salah satu cafe yang unik yang ada di Seomyeon dan cukup berbeda dengan cafe-cafe biasanya.

Dari luar judulnya saja kurasa kau bisa menebak seperti apa wujud cafe ini kan?

Dari luar saja, sudah berdiri tegap dua karakter dari game super mario bross, yaitu Mario dan Luigi, dimana keduanya memegang sebuah spanduk berwarna Biru cerah yang bertuliskan "_Welcome to Geim Cafe!_". Ketika masuk ke dalam, kau akan dimanjakan dengan potret beberapa tokoh pembuat games terkenal sedunia, seperti Keiji inafune si pembuat game Street Fighter dan Resident Evil, juga terpampang foto Hideo Kojima yang membuat game Metal Gear Solid series. Tak lupa juga terpajang lukisan dari beberapa character game terkenal seperti Cloud dari game Final Fantasy VII, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad dari Assasin's Creed, dan juga karakter lainnya. Selain itu, terdapat juga beberapa miniatur chara game yang juga menghiasi interior cafe tersebut, sebut saja Sonic, Kirby, Lara croft, Pikachu, Ryu dan lainnya.

Untuk ukuran sebuah cafe, tempat ini lumayan luas, kau bisa memilih untuk duduk diluar atau pun didalam dan mungkin kau memilih untuk dilantai dua. Dengan suasana yang rindang dan dipenuhi pepohonan disana sini nampaknya cafe ini sangat cocok bagi pemuda pemudi maupun orang dewasa apalagi pagi para pencinta game, karena cafe ini juga dilengkapi dengan rak-rak majalah yang berisi majalah khusus game.

Untuk fasilitas, cafe ini mempunyai sebuah panggung kecil dilengkapi dengan perlengkapan yang menunjang untuk siapapun yang perform disana. Jika tidak ada live performance, maka cafe ini akan full music yang memainkan berbagai jenis musik atau terkadang soundtrack-soundtrack dari games. Aku rasa cukup untuk memperkenalkan cafe ini, lebih baik kita kembali ke cerita :D

Donghae masih setia menarik Eunhyuk hingga sekarang sudah memasuki cafe itu, nampaknya sedang ada live performance di cafe itu , karena terdengar petikan gitar yang mengalun merdu yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut blonde, mengiringi suara merdu sang penyanyi yang tampak sedang menghayati lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya itu.

_Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever I will be your man  
_Eunhyuk mematung mendengar suara merdu orang yang sedang menyanyi dipanggung kecil itu.

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there all the time  
All this time  
_Pandangan mereka bertemu selama interlude lagu itu.

Eunhyuk semakin terpaku dengan paras tampan sang penyanyi.

Padahal penampilan si penyanyi boleh dibilang sangat sederhana

Hanya memakai kaus yang di double dengan jas hitam, jeans coklat, rambut ikal berwarna coklat

Tapi entah lah, justru dengan penampilan seperti itu plus dengan suara merdu sukses membuat Eunhyuk terpana

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever I will be your man_

Si penyanyi menyanyikan part ini dengan tangannya yang tangan yang ditunjukkan ke arah Eunhyuk

Pandangan keduanya masih bertemu, seakan terkunci dan tak ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka di dunia mereka

Sayang, sang penyanyi memutuskan kontak mata dengan menutup matanya untuk menghayati part terakhir dari lagu itu._  
Now and forever I will be your man._

_Prokk..prokk..prokk.._ semua pengunjung yang ada disitu bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar dan menyaksikan penampilan si penyanyi berambut ikal dengan rekan gitarisnya itu. Eunhyuk? Tentu saja dia juga ikut bertepuk tangan, merasa kagum dengan penampilan kedua orang itu tadi.

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk terpaku melihat live performance itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Nampaknya fans Kyuhyun hyung bertambah hari ini" ucap Donghae

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung dengan nama yang disebutkan Donghae

"Dia" ucap Donghae sembari menunjuk si penyanyi tadi "Ku lihat kau sampai tidak bisa berkedip mendengarnya bernyanyi" sindir Donghae

"Ah ne, suaranya sangat merdu. Apa lagi ditambah permainan gitar yang apik dari si blonde itu membuat penampilan mereka perfect" puji Eunhyuk

"Gitaris itu namanya Jungmo, dia bekerja disini sebagai performer. Dan kurasa tak aneh kau memujinya, soalnya Jungmo memang gitaris terkenal di daerah sini" terang Donghae.

"Apa.. Kyuhyun shii juga bekerja disini?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, kajja!" ucap Donghae sembari kembali menarik Eunhyuk ke arah dapur cafe itu.

"Sungmin hyung, lihat siapa orang yang kutemukan~" teriak Donghae setelah keduanya sampai di dapur

"Oh? Eunhyuk?" ucap Sungmin saat melihat orang yang dibawa Donghae. "Tapi kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari, Hae ah?" tanya Sungmin

Donghae tersenyum kemudian berkata "Bukankah sajangnim bilang dia membutuhkan pelayan tambahan? Kurasa dia adalah orang yang tepat, hyung" ucapnya dengan nada semangat "Kau tidak punya pekerjaankan, Eunhyuk ah?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Nn..ne, aku memang belum mempunyai pekerjaan sekarang" ucap Eunhyuk

"Nah, baguslah jadi kita bisa saling menguntungkan, ya kan?" tanyanya pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk

"Kurasa ide mu bagus juga, Hae ah" ucap Sungmin menyetujui saran dari Donghae.

.

.

Keadaan kafe tampak agak sepi, karena jam makan siang memang sudah berlalu hanya tinggal beberapa pengunjung yang ada disana.

Sekarang Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin serta Ryeowook sedang duduk disebuah meja sambil menunggu si pemilik cafe yang akan menginterview Eunhyuk. Apa? Kau tanya kenapa wookie juga ada disana? Jawabannya tentu saja karena dia juga bekerja disana sebagai chef. Yah dengan kemampuan memasaknya, tidak sulit untuk bekerja paruh waktu disebuah cafe kan? Hitung-hitung untuk membantu Sungmin dalam memenuhi biaya kehidupan sehari-hari. Donghae? Sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu grup teater '_Busan Geukjang Group'_ salah satu grup teater terkenal yang ada di Busan yang sering mengadakan pentas di Shinsagae Centum City yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan dan termasuk ke dalam Departement store terbesar di dunia dalam Guinness Book of Records, dan kadang Donghae juga ikut bekerja di Geim Cafe walaupun hanya sebagai performer. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, sang sajangnim pun menampakkan diri dari ruangannya. Mata Eunhyuk membulat, kaget melihat sang sajangnim yang sudah ditungu-tunggu itu.

"Donghae hyung, bukankah dia penyanyi yang tadi perform?"tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Hyung? Ah aku rasa aku belum menjelaskan kalau ternyata Donghae itu lebih tua setahun dari Eunhyuk. Itulah mengapa dia menyebut Donghae dengan embel-embel hyung.

"Ne, dia adalah si penyanyi tadi sekaligus pemilik cafe ini" terang Donghae sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama" ucap Kyuhyun –pemilik dari Geim Cafe- pada empat orang yang sudah menunggunya

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Ah iyah, ini Eunhyuk orang tadi aku ceritakan padamu" ucap Donghae, memperkenalkan Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun. Apa? Kau bertanya kenapa Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan hyung? Alasannya sama, karena Kyuhyun lebih tua dari keempat orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk

Gulp, Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang dingin, sangat berbeda dengan tadi saat dia menyanyi. "Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae" ucap Eunhyuk singkat.

"Apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

Gulp, Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya –lagi- Kau tahu? Menjadi anak semata wayang dari keluarga kaya tidak mengharuskan Eunhyuk menyentuh apapun yang berkaitan dengan dapur. Menyentuh saja tidak pernah, apalagi memasak?

"Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya" lanjutnya masih dengan nada dingin

"Emm hyung, kenapa dia harus bisa memasak?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran, biasanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada calon pegawainya kecuali pada calon koki yang akan bekerja di cafenya itu.

"Ini cafe ku, jadi aku bebas menentukan aturannya, Wookie" ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya

'Aish, apa-apaan namja ini?' gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati

"Kyu, apa sebaiknya dia diberi waktu?" ucap Sungmin mencoba meluluhkan Kyuhyun

"Apa makanan kesukaan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk

"Japchae" ucap Eunhyuk ragu,

"Baiklah, tiga hari lagi kau datang ke sini dan bawakan aku japchae dan Dongnae Pajeon" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat empat orang itu membelalak kaget. "Apa? Pajeon kan jajanan khas Busan, jadi dia harus bisa membuatnya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hyung, kau bercanda kan? Tiga hari dengan dua masakan?" tanya Donghae

"Aish, kau ini banyak sekali menawar. Baiklah seminggu, kau puas?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae tajam yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran childish miliknya.

"Dan kalian" tunjuknya pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook "Jangan mencoba-coba menipuku, jika nanti yang dibawanya adalah masakan kalian, aku tidak ragu-ragu untuk memecat kalian. Dan pastikan dia tidak membuat makanan yang berbahaya bagi perutku!" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada dingin. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan empat orang itu.

"Hyung, apa kau pernah memasak?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi gelengan lemah dari Eunhyuk.

"Aish, kurasa kita dalam masalah" ucap Ryeowook lagi yang semakin memadamkan semangat Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

TBC^^~

.

.

**Chap Depan^^~**

"Yah hyung, kau memegang pisaunya terbalik"

"Apa? Hanya karena bawang daun saja kau menangis?"

"Kenapa Japchae rasanya seperti ini?"

"Apa aku menyerah saja ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai~ *lambai-lambai tangan

Adakah yang menunggu lanjutan ff ini?

Reader: kagaaaaaaaaaaak~

Me: Pundung dipojokan sambil noel-noel tanah

Miaaaaaaaaan apdetnya super duper lama

Jujur yah, sebenernya tadinya aku gak akan ngelanjutin FF ini.

Tapi setelah mendapat beberapa wejangan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ngelanjutin ff ini dan jadilaaah chap yang gaje ini

Mian kalo kelanjutannya tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan

Dan emm kurasa ada hal yang harus dikoreksi dulu.

Di chap pertama sebetulnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengadakan polling siapa yang akan jadi main pair di FF ini, tapi ternyata review nya rata-rata seperti polling yang berharap main pairnya adalah Kyuhyuk ataupun Haehyuk.

Jujur lagi yah, bukannya aku tidak menghargai readerdeul yang sudah mereview, tapi sebenernya dari awal main pair nya memang sudah ditentukan, dan di FF ini, mau itu Kyuhyuk ataupun Haehyuk, kedua pair ini memang ada di cerita ini, soal main pair itu akan dibuka nanti sesuai perkembangan cerita. Jadi kumohon pada semua readerdeul yang ku sayang, tolong jangan saling bashing yah~.

Inget pesen Teuk oppa loh "Elf gak boleh berantem" itu artinya kita gak boleh berantem sama fandom lain, apalagi sama sesama Elf, apalagi hanya karena masalah pairing aja. So, sebagai Elf yang baik, kita turutin apa kata uri leader yah? ^^~

Dan emm identitas orang yang dijodohkan dengan Hyukkie gak akan dulu aku buka, masih rahasia *sok misterius lagi

Dan sesuai janji di chap ini ada Kyuhyun sama Donghae ^^

Lalu, siapa yang dijodohkan sama Eunhyuk?

Dan tak lupa aku ucapkan terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banyak pada semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow atau bahkan mem-fave ff ini.

Sekali lagi gomawo~ dan mian gak bisa bales review satu-satu :D

Ah iyah disini Danbi dari **Donghae vs Little girl** numpang eksis bentar ya, soalnya gak tau mesti pake nama apalagi. Ckckck

So, di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaaaaaaaaak~ *wink


	3. Chapter 3

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

Eunhyuk, namja manis kita sekarang sedang terduduk lemas di sebuah kursi di sebuah taman tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Wajahnya yang biasa memancarkan semangat dan tak lupa gummy smile yang selalu mengiasi paras manisnya sekarang meredup, helaan demi helaan nafas panjang lolos dari bibir cherrynya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, melihat kesepuluh jarinya yang sekarang penuh dengan balutan luka. Ini sudah hari keempatnya menerima tantangan memasak yang diajukan oleh calon sajangnimnya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Hanya sepuluh jari yang penuh luka akibat tak sengaja teriris pisau yang dia gunakan.

Sigh~ kembali dia menghela nafasnya, entah untuk keberapa kali di hari ini. Matanya kemudian menerawang ke empat hari yang telah dilaluinya dengan susah payah, bertarung di dapur, berusaha untuk membuat seporsi Japchae, makanan kesukaannya dan juga Dongnae Pajeon yang merupakan jajanan khas Busan. Sigh~ kembali Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Tak dia kira membuat Japchae, makanan kesukaannya bisa sampai sesulit ini, padahal dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, dia dapat menghabiskan seporsi bihun goreng dengan campuran berbagai sayuran itu. Belum lagi dia harus membuat pajeon yang lebih nampak seperti martabak telur dari indonesia.

"Apa aku menyerah saja, ya?" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Iris coklatnya kembali menerawang tak tentu arah. Ingatannya melayang pda hari pertama dia berusaha membuat masakan. Hari itu...

.

.

**Flashback**

**Day 1**

Normal POV

"Kami pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang~" ucap Ryeowook dan Sungmin berbarengan saat mereka pulang dari bekerja di Geim Cafe

"Selamat Dataaaang~" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menghampiri kedua kakak beradik itu

"Aigoo~ Eunhyuk ah, kenapa dengan matamu? Kau habis menangis?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat keadaan Eunhyuk. Lihatlah sekarang keadaan namja manis kita ini, rambut agak berantakan, mata yang bengkak dan jangan lupa jejak jejak air mata yang mengering yang ada di pipinya. Kenapa dia ?

"Ne hyung" ucap Eunhyuk lemah sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Wae? Ada apa?" ucap Sungmin khawatir, 'apa keberadaan Eunhyuk sudah diketahui keluarganya?' ucapnya dalam hati

"Aku tadi memotong dan mencuci bawang daun, tapi ternyata bawang daun itu seperti bawang merah, jadi terasa pedas di mataku, hyung" ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar masih dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Sungmin, terutama Ryeowook membelalakkan mata mereka tak percaya 'What the?' fikir mereka

"Hanya karena bawang daun, kau menangis?" tanya Ryeowook masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. 'Astaga, sekarang aku percaya dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan dapur' ucap Ryeowook dalam hati

"ehem, lalu mana hasil masakan mu?" tanya Sungmin mencoba untuk mencegah komentar-komentar aneh lainnya yang siap meluncur dari mulut adik angkatnya itu. "Apa ada di dapur?" lanjut Sungmin sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur

"Ah, hyung... anu... itu... kurasa hyung jangan dulu ke ..." perkataan terbata Eunhyuk terputus ketika melihat Ryeowook yang melemparinya dengan deathglare yang amat sangat mematikan. Kemudian dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur

"ASTAGA! APA INI?" teriak Ryeowook histeris melihat dapurnya berantakan seperti kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki yang terkena bom atom saat Perang Dunia kedua itu. Sementara Sungmin? Dia masih terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi pagi Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah mengajukan diri untuk membantu Eunhyuk memasak, tapi Eunhyuk yang memang tidak ingin merepotkan kedua kakak beradik itu, menolak bantuan dari mereka. Dan sebagai gantinya, dia meminta mereka untuk menuliskan resep cara membuat Japchae dan Pajeon. Awalnya Sungmin, terutama Ryeowook merasa tidak yakin dengan keputusan Eunhyuk itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Karena Sungmin harus bekerja dan demikian juga dengan Ryeowook, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan resep yang dimintanya itu dengan harapan semoga dapur mereka tidak hancur saat mereka pulang. Tapi sayang, Tuhan tidak mengabulkan do'a mereka karena nyatanya dapur mereka lebih hancur dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Aku akan membereskannya" ucap Eunhyuk sembari tergesa-gesa membereskan semua kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya itu.

Dan begitulah hari pertama Eunhyuk memasak, tenaganya terkuras habis untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang telah diciptakannya.

.

.

**Day 2**

Pagi itu, karena Ryeowook kebetulan tidak ada kuliah, maka dia memaksa untuk mengajari Eunhyuk memasak dalam rangka menyelamatkan dapur tercintanya dari ancaman bahaya yang dapat Eunhyuk ciptakan.

"Hyung mau memasak yang mana dulu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk saat mereka akan memulai acara mari-mngajarri-Eunhyuk-memasak-untuk-keselamatan-dapur

"Emm" tampak Eunhyuk mulai menimang-nimang antara Japchae dan Pajeon "Bagaimana kalau Japchae?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook, yah setidaknya karena Japchae adalah makanan kesukaannya, jadi setidaknya akan sedikit lebih mudah begitulah kira-kira perkiraan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Ryeowook menyetujui usulan Eunhyuk. "Tapi karena hyung sama sekali tidak berpengalaman di dapur, kurasa kita mulai dari belajar meotong sayuran itu, otte?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi anggukan semangat dari namja itu.

"Baiklah, kita lihat bahan-bahan yang harus dipotong dulu, ada daging sapi, bawang putih, bayam, bawang bombay, jamur, wortel dan paprika"

_Gulp _Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengarnya 'banyak sekali' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hyung perhatikan baik-baik!" ucap Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan mulailah Ryeowook menunjukkan keahliannya memotong-motong bahan bahan tadi dengan cepat dan rapih, sepintas dengan melihatnya saja tampak mudah sekali.

"Hyung cobalah, lakukan seperti apa yang ku contohkan!" ucap Ryeowook yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

'Aku pasti bisa' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati. Dan mulailah dia memotong- motong wortel.

_Srett _"Aww" rintih Eunhyuk reflek Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci sayurann pun menghampiri Eunhyuk dan benar saja ternyata jari Eunhyuk teriris pisau, tapi.. kenapa yang berdarah adalah tangan kanannya?

"Hyung, apa kau kidal?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang masih meringis kesakitan

"Tidak, aku tidak kidal" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mencuci lukanya

"Jinja?" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan plester pada Eunhyuk. "Lalu kenapa tangan kanan mu yang terluka?" tanyanya heran. "Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana kau memegang pisau" ucap Ryeowook, masih penasaran

"Begini" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mencontohkan kembali cara dia memotong wortel tadi.

Melihat cara Eunhyuk memotong wortel, rasanya Ryeowook ingin menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Tentu saja tangan kanannya yang terluka karena...

"Yah Hyung! Kau memegang pisaunya terbalik! Pantas saja tangan kanan mu yang teluka" oceh Ryeowook, kesal dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang menurutnya keterlaluan. Sementara Eunhyuk? Hanya memasang cengiran tak bedosa milikknya.

Dan usaha dihari kedua pun terpaksa dihentikan karena Ryeowook yang tidak sanggup lagi melihat Eunhyuk yang lebih mirip berusaha memotong jari-jarinya dari pada memotong sayuran.

.

.

**Day 3**

Hari ini, Sungmin yang menemani Eunhyuk belajar karena Ryeowook harus kuliah sejak pagi tadi. Kali ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuat Pajeon, yang lebih simple dibanding dengan japchae, mengingat jari-jari Eunhyuk masih penuh dengan luka.

"Eunhyuk ah, aku akan mencontohkan cara membuat pajeon, kau perhatikan baik-baik, ne?" ucap Sungmin. Dan dimulailah acara mari-membuat-pajeon-ala-Sungmin. Pertama-tama Sungmin menyiapkan segala alat dan bahan yang akan digunakan dalam membuat pajeon. Dia memotong paprika, bawang putih dan bawang daun sehingga berukuran kecil. Sama dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin sangat lihai menggunakan pisau itu, dia menchoping semua bahan-bahan tadi dengan mudahnya, membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat ceramah Ryeowook kemarin saat dia hampir memotong jari-jarinya. Kemudian Sungmin menuangkan adonan yang sudah dicampur dengan terigu, kuning telur, air, paprika, daun ketumbar dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya ke dalam frying pan, kemudian dia menaburkan bawang daun ke atas adonan itu dan ketika sudah mulai kecolatan, dengan lihai dia membolak-balik adonan itu hanya dengan satu tangan, membuat Eunhyuk berdecak kagum. Tara~ Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan pajeonnya dan kemudian membuat souce nya yang terbuat dari kecap, cuka, minyak wijen dan biji wijen. Yup Sungmin selesai dengan pajeon dan souce nya dan menyodorkannya kedepan Eunhyuk, menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk mencoba pajeon buatannya. Eunhyuk mengacungkan kedua jempolnya setelah mencoba pajeon buatan Sungmin, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari Sungmin.

"Nah, sekarang giliran mu, Eunhyukkie" ucap Sungmin yang ditanggapi anggukan kaku oleh Eunhyuk, dan ajaibnya Eunhyuk tidak terlalu melukai dirinya mengingat bahan yang dipotong hanya sedikit dan mudah. Tapi sayang, hari itu terpaksa diakhiri karena Eunhyuk hampir membakar tidak hanya dapur, tapi juga seisi rumah Sungmin dengan asap hitam yang mengepul pekat dari arah dapur.

.

.

**Day 4**

Hari ke empat, Eunhyuk bangun dengan rasa percaya diri akan membuat Pajeon, karena setidaknya kemarin dia berhasil membuat adonan pajeon, hanya gagal saat menggorengnya saja. Dan Voilaaa~ Eunhyuk berhasil membuat pajeon dan berhasil menghindari kebakaran, terimakasih pada Ryeowook yang amat-sangat-ketat memperhatikan Eunhyuk memasak. Dengan rasa percaya diri, Eunhyuk membawa pajeonnya keruang makan dan meminta kakak-beradik Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk mencoba masakannya. Tapi sayang, dewi fortuna belum juga berpihak padanya bahakan dewi fortuna tidak memihak pada Ryeowook ataupun Sungmin, karena setelah memakan pajeon buatan Eunhyuk, keduanya langsung memuntahkan makanan itu. Penasaran, Eunhyuk pun mencobanya dan ternyata parahnya Eunhyuk sampai muntah-muntah tak karuan.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Dan disinilah Eunhyuk sekarang, terduduk lemas disebuah kursi di sebuah taman tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook, setelah sebelumnya dilarikan ke klinik terdekat karena muntah-muntahnya. Sebagai tambahan informasi bagimu, dokter yang memeriksa Eunhyuk sampai geleng-geleng kepala, heran. Bagaimana mungkin makanan khas Busan itu bisa sampai membuat Eunhyuk muntah-muntah tak karuan?

_Dukk..._tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin yang menempel di pipinya. Setelah melihat kesamping, gummy smile pun terkembang dibibirnya.

"Hae hyung~" sapanya pada si pelaku yang menaruh minuman kaleng dingin di pipinya.

Donghae membalas tersenyum kemudian duduk disebelah Eunhyuk "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya setelah meneguk minumannya

"Mencari udara segar?" jawab Eunhyuk

"Bagaimana dengan tantangan itu? kau sudah bisa?"

"Yah, aku bisa. Bisa membunuh Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook" ucap Eunhyuk sarkastik

Donghae terkekeh mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk "Wae?" tanyanya

"Aku hampir membunuh mereka, bahkan membunuh diriku sendiri hanya dengan sebuah pajeon" ucapnya

Donghae kembali terkekeh membayangkannya. Lalu tak sengaja Donghae melihat plester yang menutupi hampir semua tangan Eunhyuk

"Aigoo~ kau baru memasak empat hari dan kau berubah jadi mummy?" sindir Donghae sembari mengangkat tangan Eunhyuk yang memang dipenuhi plester

"Berisik!" ucap Eunhyuk ketus dan segera melepas tangannya dari Donghae. Kekehan kembali terdengar dari mulut Donghae membuat Eunhyuk semakin memajukan bibirnya

"Kajja, aku tahu tempat yang bisa membuat mu membaik" ucapnya kemudian menarik Eunhyuk pergi dari taman itu

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di taman Yongdusan. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya di Busan Tower, yang ada di taman Yongdusan. Jika kota Seoul punya N Seoul Tower, Busan memiliki Busan Tower yang menjadi tempat terbaik untuk melihat seluruh keindahan kota. Menara dengan tinggi 120 meter ini terletak di sebelah tenggara Busan dan menjadi destinasi paling populer di kota ini. Busan Tower yang tepat berada di dalam taman Yongdusan ini memang tidak setinggi Seoul Tower namun karena udara Busan yang masih bersih dari polusi, membuat pemandangan seluruh kota justru dapat jelas terlihat, berbeda dengan Seoul yang jika ditengok dari kejauhan penuh dengan asap dan berkabut. Di Busan Tower kita tidak hanya bisa melihat indahnya kota Busan. Sebagai kota pelabuhan tersibuk kelima di seluruh dunia, di menara ini kita dapat menyaksikan kapal kargo yang hilir mudik, pelabuhan yang tidak pernah sepi dan panorama kota pada malam hari. Dari sudut ini terlihat topografi Busan yang beraneka ragam. Ada pegunungan kapur, lembah yang luas, perbukitan, pesisir pantai dan masih banyak lagi. Oya, jika cuaca sangat cerah, kita bahkan bisa melihat Pulau Tsushima di Jepang. Singkat kata, Busan Tower membuat kita bisa merekam aktivitas kota dari ketinggian. Begitupun Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka sedang menikmati kota Busan di sore hari dari menara setinggi 120 meter itu.

"Kau tahu? Pajeon itu, makanan yang cocok dinikmati ketika hari hujan. Apa lagi jika di tambah dengan makgeoli" ucap Donghae akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka.

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar perkataan Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Wae?" tanya Donghae penasaran

"Ani~ aku hanya membayangkan saja kau sejak kecil memakan pajeon dengan makgeoli" ucapnya kemudian tawa meledak dari mulutnya. Sementara Donghae hanya mendengus. Mana mungkin anak kecil meminum makgeoli, yang merupakan minuman beralkohol tradisional khas Korea yang terbuat dari beras dan terkenal dengan sebutan 'Rice Wine' itu, kan?

"Aish, kau ini. Orang tua mana membiarkan anak kecil meminum makgeoli?" ucapnya kesal

Eunhyuk semakin terbahak mendengar pernyataan kesal dari Donghae. "Araa~ araa~" ucapnya akhirnya mengalah karena Donghae memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" ucap Donghae kemudian, dan sekarang Eunhyuklah yang menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Donghae tersenyum, "Tadi di taman, kerjaanmukan hanya menghela nafas" ucapnya kemudian kembali melihat pemandangan indah kota Busan di sore hari.

Eunhyuk tertegun dengan perkataan Donghae, 'Apa dari tadi dia memperhatikanku?' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Dia berbeda sekali dengan sajangnim menyebalkan itu' lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum yang terulas dibibirnya dan ikut memandangi kota Busan yang tampak berkilauan di sore hari. Entahlah, tiap ada di dekat Donghae rasanya Eunhyuk menjadi spesial, selalu di perhatikan oleh namja yang memiliki angelic smile itu.

"Masih ada tiga hari lagi, berjuanglah. Kau pasti bisa" ucap Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang menikmati indahnya Busan. Senyum Eunhyuk melebar dan dia mengangguk semangat, sembari mengepalkan tangannya dia bertekad untuk mencoba lagi esok, dan esoknya lagi dan sampai dia sudah tidak mampu lagi 'Aku pasti bisa!' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

-Lee's Mansion-

Tampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa sembari memegang sebuah foto, foto anak sematawayangnya yang sekarang kabur entah kemana. Diusapnya foto itu, kemudian seulas senyum tipis terbentuk dibibirnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan mengelus pundaknya dan kemudian merengkuh tubuh namja cantik itu kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sungguh, dia tidak tega melihat keadaan si namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya ini. Yang dilakukan si namja cantik itu sepanjang hari adalah memandangi foto putranya, kemudian menangis hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur. Bahkan sekarang tubuhnya agak lebih kurus karena tak mau makan sebelum bertemu dengan putranya itu.

"Hannie, aku merindukannya" ucapnya lemah di pelukan Hangeng

"Ara~ aku tahu, aku sangat tahu Chullie. Aku juga merindukannya" ucap Hangeng sembari mengelus lembut punggung si namja cantik itu

"Apa ada kabar dari keluarga Choi?"

Hangeng mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri tercinta "Masih belum chagi, bersabarlah" ucapnya pelan. Heechul kembali menangis dipelukan suaminya itu, dia sangat merindukan Eunhyuk, putranya. Ah ibu mana yang tidak merindukan anaknya? Yang kabur tiba-tiba apalagi dengan alasan tidak mau dijodohkan.

"Apa kita batalkan saja perjodohan itu?" tanya Heechul setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat sang suami.

"Chullie, kita sudah membicarakan hal itu berulangkali" jawab sang suami tegas

"Tapi Hannie, dia kabur karena tak mau dijodohkan. Jika perjodohan ini dibatalkan dia pasti akan kembali" ucap Heechul sembari menarik-narik jas yang dipakai suaminya itu, kemudian kembali terisak.

"Tapi Chullie, dimana Eunhyuk sekarang saja kita tidak tahu. Bagaimana kita mau memberitahukannya kalau perjodohan dibatalkan, sayang?" ucap Hangeng masih dengan nada lembut. Dia tiak mau menyakiti istrinya. Heechul tertunduk mendengar jawaban Hangeng, air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya. Hangeng kembali merengkuh namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

**Day 5**

Waktu terus berjalan, dan sampailah kita di hari kelima. Hari ini, Eunhyuk kembali bersemangat, dia yakin dia bisa membuat pajeon tanpa membuat siapapun meninggal karena masakannya. Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berada di dapur bersama sang tutor, Ryeowook. Eunhyuk kembali membaca resep membuat pajeon dengan seksama. Dia terlihat begitu serius. Setelah selesai membaca ulang semua langkah-langkah dalam membuat pajeon, Eunhyuk pun bersiap, dia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, minta izin untuk memulai masak yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Ryeowook.

"Hyung semangat!" ucapnya memberi semangat pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smilenya. 'Ternyata Sungmin hyung benar, Wookie adalah otrang baik meskipun komentar-komentarnya memang aneh' begitulah sepertinya apa yang di pikirkan Eunhyuk. Dan setelah beberapa atau emm sekian puluh kali percobaan, Eunhyuk berhasil membuat pajeon. Setelah berdo'a dalam hati supaya makanannya tidak membunuh siapapun, Eunhyuk meminta Ryeowook untuk mencoba pajeon buatannya dan voilaa~ Ryeowook masih hidup sehat setelah menelan pajeon buatan Eunhyuk itu. Jantung Eunhyuk berdugep kencang menunggu komentar dari Ryeowook. Gummy smilenya terkembang dibibir cherrynya ketika Ryeowook mengacungkan jempolnya dan memakan kembali pajeon buatan Eunhyuk. Yes! Eunhyuk berhasil membuat satu makanan yang diminta oleh calon sajangnimnya itu.

.

.

**Day 6**

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang bertambah setelah ternyata pajeon buatannya aman dikonsumsi, hari ini Eunhyuk meminta Ryeowook mencontohkan terlebih dahulu cara membuat japchae. Dan dengan lihainya Ryeowook mencontohkan tahapan-tahapan membuat japchae. Mulai dari merebus dangmyun, bihun khas korea, kemudian merebus bayam dan memotongnya, memotong wotel, jamur, daging, dan sayuran lainnya kemudian memasaknya sebentar setelah selesai kemudian dicampurkannya semua bahan-bahan tadi itu kemudian memberi beberapa bumbu dan akhirnya, seporsi japchae pun siap dihidangkan. Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan begitu japchae buatan Ryeowook selesai dan tentunya soal rasa tidak usah diragukan lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, Eunhyuk pun mencoba meniru apa yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Ryewook. Dia mulai merebus Dangmyun tetapi sayang, saat Dangmuyun akan ditiriskan, air bekas rebusan yang tentunya masih sangat panas itu malah tumpah dan mengenai kedua tangannya. Untung Ryeowook cepat-cepat memberikan pertolongan pertama, yaitu dengan menempatkan kedua tangan Eunhyuk di air yang mengalir dan segera mengoleskan salep sebelum tangan Eunhyuk melepuh. Dengan adanya kejadian ini, juga demi keselamatan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menghentikan percobaan dihari ini.

.

.

**Day 7**

Mendengar kecelakaan yang kemarin menimpa Eunhyuk, Donghae datang ke rumah Sungmin untuk melihat keadaan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana pun dia merasa bersalah karena yang menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk bekerja di Geim cafe milik Kyuhyun tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae sendiri. Untunglah luka Eunhyuk tidak begitu parah, jadi dia bersikeras untuk mencoba memasak japchae lagi mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia mencoba. Nampaknya sekarang dewi fortuna sedang bersama Eunhyuk, karena dengan ajaibnya dia bisa membuat japchae dengan sedikit luka. Dengan peraasaan bangga sekaligus jantung yang berdetak tak karuan karena gugup, Eunhyuk menyuguhkan japchae buatannya pada Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Donghae yang pertama kali mencoba, setelah menelan japchae yang ada di mulutnya, keningnya berkerut.

"Kenapa japchae rasanya seperti ini?" ucapnya sembari melihat Eunhyuk. Mendengar komentar Donghae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun ikut memakan japchae buatan Eunyuk.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin sudah memasukkan semua bumbunya?"tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk

"Bumbu?" Eunhyuk mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi "Astaga! Aku lupa, tidak memasukan semua bumbunya!" ucap Eunhyuk horor dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Ryeowook ingin menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat sementara Sungmin dan Donghae hanya terbahak karena kecerobohan Eunhyuk. Dan setelah beberapa kali percobaan lagi, akhirnya Eunhyuk mendapat acungan jempol dari Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Baru kali ini aku memakan japchae sebanyak ini" keluh Donghae sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat penuh.

.

.

-Hari berikutnya, Geim Cafe-

Eunhyuk sudah berada di dapur Geim Cafe, tangannya mulai terbiasa dengan segala peralatan dapur, terutama dengan pisau, sangat berbeda dengan seminggu yang lalu. Dia sedang memasak japchae dan pajeon. Disana dia tidak dibantu oleh siapapun hanya dia dan Minho, salah satu pelayan Geim cafe yang diutus Kyuhyun untuk mengawasi Eunhyuk memasak. Sementara Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Donghae berada diluar dapur. Satu jam kemudian, Eunhyuk berhasil membuat dua menu tantangan dari Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia dan Minho menuju sebuah meja yang sudah di tempati oleh Kyuhyun.

Minho meletakkan japchae dan pajeon buatan Eunhyuk diatas meja. Eunhyuk berada disamping meja Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae serta beberapa pegawai lain ikut menyaksikan di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Donghae" ucap Kyuhyun, mendengar namanya dipanggil, Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun "Kau, cobalah" ucapnya singkat yang kemudian dituruti Donghae.

"Enak" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk yang dibalas gummy smile oleh Eunhyuk

"Wookie, kau juga coba" ucap Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menurut dan ikut memakan masakan Eunhyuk

"Lumayan" ucap Ryeowook singkat yang membuat gummy smile Eunhyuk semakin merekah

"Minho, kau juga" ucap Kyuhyun dan Minho pun memakan masakan itu.

"Enak" ucap minho singkat.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baguslah, ternyata masakan mu aman dikonsumsi" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat semua yang ada di sana sweat drop. 'Grrr..jadi dia kira aku mau membunuhnya?' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memasang smirk nya saat melihat reaksi kesal dari Eunhyuk. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk, kemudian melemparkan seragam Geim cafe ke arah Eunhyuk, untung reflek Eunhyuk sangat baik sehingga dia bisa menerima seragam itu.

"Selamat, kau diterima" ucapnya sembari melewati Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku. Kemudian Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya "Kau boleh bekerja disini asal kau obati dulu luka-luka mu itu" ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil melihat tangan Eunhyuk yang memang penuh dengan luka. "Sungmin, kau bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu" ucapnya pada Sungmin kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya "dan Minho, bawa makanan itu ke ruanganku" ucapnya lagi sebelum masuk ke ruangannya.

.

.

"Selamat Eunhyukkie" ucap Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae berbarengan kemudian ketiganya memeluk Eunhyuk sembari meloncat-loncat senang, ternyata usaha mereka terutama Eunhyuk satu minggu ini berhasil. 'Eomma, suatu hari nanti aku akan membuatkan pajeon dan japchae yang enak untuk mu' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati masih dengan gummy smile yang terpampang diwajah manisnya.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Hyung, apa ini?" ucap Eunhyuk kecil pada namja anak dari keluarga Choi. Sekarang mereka, keluarga Choi dan keluarga Lee ada disebuah restoran yang ada di pasar Dongnae, Busan masih dalam rangka berlibur bersama.

"Ini namanya Pajeon, Hyukkie" ucap anak semata wayang keluarga Choi itu

"Hyukkie ah, ini adalah makanan kesukaan Shiwon ahjussi" ucap Kibum pada Eunhyuk

"Jinja?" tanya Eunhyuk kecil

"Ne, Eunhyukkie, apalagi pajeon buatan Bummie ahjumma" ucap Shiwon sembari melihat ke arah Kibum "Kau tahu? Pajeon ini akan lebih enak kalau kau memakannya saat hari hujan" lanjut Shiwon sembari tersenyuk ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Wekk, bawang daun" ucap Hyukkie setelah mencoba memakan pajeon yang memang bahan utamanya adalah scallion atau bawang daun. Melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, semua yang ada disana hanya tertawa sementara Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

TBC^^

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaiii~ *lambai tangan* adakah yang nunggu kelanjutan fict ini? *pasang mata memelas*

Hha nampaknya chap ini full masak-memasak yah? *kebanyakan nonton master chef sih* kekekekeke

Biasa, main pair dan yang dijodohin ama Eunhyuk masih dirahasiakan *plak* Ehehehehehe :D

Ah iyah, si tuan muda Choi itu aku pastikan bukan Shiwon, kan Shiwon bapaknya yang mu dijodohin ama hyukkie XD

Dan yang nebak Minho? Itu Minho muncul XDDD. Gimana dong? *pasang muka innocent#ditendang readerdeul

Senengnyaaa~ bisa maen tebak-tebakan ama readerdeul XD *digantung dipoon toge XD

Yosh, bales review dulu, ne?

**myfishychovy : **waduh, kalo nanya yang dijodohin sama Hyukkie maa gak akan aku jawab dulu, ne ching XD *digampar*. Ne, Danbi jadi cameo, dibayarnya pake semua ikan Donghae, wkwkwk *ditendang Hae*. Bener noh ching, sesama Elf jangan berantem :D

**amandhharu0522: **waduh, bukan ching. Bukan wonwon yang dijodohin ama hyukkie. Kan wonwon babehnya yang dijodohin ama hyukkie XD. Soal siapa yang dijodohinnya maa masih rahasia yah XD

**Aiyu Kie: **ahahahaha, soalnya aku juga Kyuhyuk Shipper ching XD *kedip-kedip mata#plak

**love haehyuk: **jinja? Ahey, berhasil ! *plak* kekekekeke

**nannaa: **tetoot~ bukan wonwon ching, kan wonwon udah nikah ama Kibum. Haha iyah jadi coooooool~ kekekekeke

**minmi arakida: **jangan kan kamu, ching. Aku juga penasaran *eh?* huaaah jangan mati dulu ching. Tar sapa yang review ff ini ? *author gila*

**dhianelf4ever: **emang ada haehyuk ching, kyuhyuk nya juga XD. Ini udah lanjut XDDD

**shilvycipi: **ini udah lanjut ching XDDD

**loupeu: **hhay mungkin ajah ching *masih ngasah golok XD* makasii reviewnya di chap 1 XD

**kyukyu: **ini apdet kilat bukan? *pasang tampang super-duper-innocent#plakplakplak

**Andhisa Joyers: **ne ching, ga papa. Donghae bukan yah? Wkwk gak akan dikasih tau dulu, ne chingu? XD *digampar* Iyah kayaknya aku kebanyakan juga nonton pasta =_=

**Anchofishy: **huaaaaaaaah jinja? *mata kedap kedip#plak* iyah ching ini juga dilanjut koq XD. He em, Hyukkie terpesona ama dua orang itu XD. Itu minho muncul ching, hhe *evil smirk*

**vi-H2 : **huaaaaaah jangan tarik rambut ku *treak lebay#plak* ahahaha kalo WGM Haehyuk maa udah banyak yang bikin, ching. Tapi emang dulunya mau dibikin reality show WGM *lempar bunga*. Itu Minho nya muncul noh ching XD *smirksmirksmirk*. Kenapa Nyukkunyuk? Karena aku manggil Eunhyuk, Nyukkie atau nyuknyuk oppa XD *ganyam#plak*

**hana ryeong9 : **hha, makasii..makasii..emang ada Haehyuk nyah ching, Kyuhyuk juga XD *smirk*

**Lee Eun Jae:** huaaah makasih dukungannya ching XD *hugs* ne, ne ini juga dilanjut koq XD *senyum lebar*

** Princess kyumin : **ahahaha kalo masalah siapa yang dijodohin ama hyukkie masih dirahasiakan, ne ching XD. Yah bukan gitu juga sih ching, kalo banyak yang gak suka pair yang aku gunain sih no problem bagi aku. Tapi kalo udah ada yang ngebashing pair, nah itu yang bikin aku males lanjutin, ngapain dilanjutin kalo malah bikin ribut kan ching? u.u makasih buat dukungannya ching XD *hugs*

**Arit291: **hha bener tuh ching. Orang Kyu juga belum tentu bisa masak ckckckck *geleng-geleng kepala* huaaah bukan Wonwon ching, kan wonwon udah nikah ama kibum, hhe :D

**Anggisujuelf: **kekekeke iyah emang lucu ching ampe penuh luka gitu tangannya u.u maalah siapa yang dijodohin sama hyukkie gak akan dikasih tau dulu, ne? XD

**Aqua : **hha, gitu yah ching? Ini udah lanjut XD

**Lee Eun In : **masih rahasian ching XD *plakplakplak

** : **ini udah chap 3 ching XD. Suka gak yaaah? XD *plakplakplak* 

sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfave ff ini *bow 90derajat*

special thanks to:

**myfishychovy**/**amandhharu0522**/**Aiyu Kie**/**love haehyuk**/**nannaa**/**minmi arakida**/**dhianelf4ever**/**shilvycipi**/**loupeu**/**kyukyu**/**Andhisa Joyers**/**Anchofishy**/**vi-H2 **/**hana ryeong9/Lee Eun Jae**/**Princess kyumin **/**Arit291**/**Anggisujuelf**/**Aqua**/**Lee Eun In **/

Di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaaak~ XDD


	4. Chapter 4

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

-Normal POV-

Kali ini Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Universitas Nasional Busan, yang mendadak terkenal karena mantan presiden Korea Selatan, Roh Moo Hyun meninggal dunia. Bukan, mereka ke sana bukan untuk menyelidiki mengenai kematian yang diaggap sebagai misteri itu. Mereka, tepatnya Eunhyuk ke sana untuk berobat emm lebih tepatnya lagi mengobati tangannya yang terluka akibat menjawab tantangan dari Kyuhyun itu.

"Hyung, kenapa kita harus berobat ke rumah sakit sebesar ini segala? Ke klinik saja kan sudah cukup" ucap namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu. Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari ocehan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun sajangnim yang menyuruhku mengobati luka-luka mu itu, Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Eunhyuk.

"Apa-apaan sajangnim itu? Menantang ku untuk memasak dan sekarang dia menyuruh hyung untuk membawaku berobat karena luka ku" Eunhyuk masih setia mengoceh rupanya. Nampaknya dia merasa kesal dengan sajangnimnya itu. "Bahkan dia tidak memakan pajeon dan japchae buatanku" lanjutnya lagi

Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh "Dia memakannya, Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Dia pasti membuang makanan yang sudah susah payah kubuat itu" ucap Eunhyuk, masih dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin hanya terkikik melihat Eunhyuk yang ternyata keras kepala. "Sudahlah, kajja! Kita obati dulu lukamu" ucap Sungmin sembari menarik Eunhyuk keruang pemeriksaan.

.

.

.

-Lee's Mansion-

Mobil Bentley EXP 9 F, mobil yang masuk dalam urutan mobil termewah kedua di dunia itu terparkir apik di kediaman Lee. Dari mobil mewah itu, turunlah seorang namja tampan, di tangan kanannya namja tampan itu membawa sesuatu sepertinya. Namja tampan itu melangkah pasti menuju pintu masuk kediaman Lee. Setelah menekan bel dan menunggu sebentar, akhirnya dia dipersilahkan masuk dan bertemu dengan seorang namja berparas cantik, yang berstatus eomma dari Lee Hyukjae.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Hyukkie?" ucap Heechul, namja berparas cantik itu kepada anak dari pasangan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum itu

Namja yang dijodohkan dengan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menangggapi pertanyaan dari calon mertuanya itu "Ini, cobalah" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Heechul sembari mengamati kotak makanan itu.

Tuan muda Choi kemudian mengambil kotak makanan itu dan membukanya, kemudian kembali menyodorkannya kepada Heechul

"Pajeon dan Japchae?" ucap Heechul heran, kenapa namja calon menantunya itu membawa makanan itu padanya.

"Cobalah~" ucap namja itu

Heechul mencoba japchae dan pajeon itu, "Enak" gumamnya, menghasilkan senyuman di bibir tuan muda Choi itu. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terlukis di paras cantik Heechul "Kau tahu, japchae adalah makanan kesukaan Eunhyukkie" ucapnya sambil menatap sendu japchae yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ne, aku tahu, ahjumma" ucap tuan muda Choi 'karena ini adalah masakannya' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

-Geim Cafe-

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Eunhyuk, namja manis pencinta strawberry itu bekerja sebagai waiter di cafe milik Kyuhyun. Sejak pagi dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk mentalnya untuk berhadapan dengan sajangnim yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Kini, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sudah berada di depan Geim cafe, langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang amat sangat familiar bagi mereka. Namja tampan itu menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menatap ke arah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh, Kyu sajangnim. Kau sudah datang?" ucap Sungmin berbasabasi, sebenarnya Sungmin agak heran biasanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang ke cafe sepagi ini. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin dan kemudian iris coklatnya menatap ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kau, tanganmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

'Ish, masih tidak berubah' ucap Hyukjae dalam hati. "Ne, sajangnim. Saya sudah sembuh" ucapnya sopan

"Baguslah, cepat ganti bajumu! Aku ingin lihat kau bekerja" ucap Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang ganti pegawai sambil membenarkan seragamnya *bayangin ajh Hyukkie oppa di coffe prince parody, ne?* sementara Kyuhyun menunggunya sambil menyilangkan kaki di counter yang memang berhadapan dengan ruang ganti pegawai itu.

"Apa yang pertama saya harus lakukan, sajangnim?" tanya Eunhyuk pada sajangnim baru nya itu

"Pertama, kau harus memanggil ku boss"

"Eh? Wae? Bukankah pegawai lain memanggil mu dengan sebutan sajangnim?" tanya Eunhyuk heran

"Aku pemilik cafe ini. Jadi aku berhak menentukan peraturannya" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Eunhyuk mendecak mendengar jawaban dari atasannya itu. 'Apa bedanya sajangnim dan boss?' ucapnya dalam hati

"Yah! Kau mau bekerja atau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sudah dinaikkan

"Aa..ah ne" ucap Eunhyuk agak terbata. 'dasar pemarah' umpatnya

"Bersihkan semua meja!" ucap Kyuhyun singkat

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya "Mwo?" ucapnya kaget, oh ayolah dia? Sendiri mengelap meja? 'fiuh~ sabaaar..sabar Eunhyukkie~ tunjukkan padanya kalau kau bisa mengerjakan tantangan darinya' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati, memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri

"Ini!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan sebuah lap pada Eunhyuk. Terimakasih pada gerak reflek Eunhyuk yang memang sangat baik, sehingga lap meja itu tidak mendarat di wajah manisnya.

'Aish, tidak bisakah dia bersikap sedikit lembut padaku?'ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati

Dan mulailah Eunhyuk mengelap semua meja di cafe itu. Walaupun Eunhyuk parah dalam urusan masak memasak, tetapi dalam hal membersihkan barang kemampuannya tidak usah diragukan lagi, Eunhyuk memang sudah terbiasa. Tak percaya? Lihat saja ke kamarnya yang ada di rumah mewah keluarga Lee itu. meskipun memiliki puluhan pembantu, tetapi untuk kebersihan kamarnya, apalagi benda-benda pribadinya, Eunhyuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuhnya.

Kurang lebih sudah 10 meja yang namja penyuka strawberry itu bersihkan, kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan menghampirinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat Eunhyuk masih asyik dengan acara mari-membersihkan-semua-meja-di-Geim-cafe itu. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dianggapnya ambigu itu. "Kenapa masih kotor?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Ulangi lagi semua!" ucap Kyuhyun sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas, pasrah.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun mengikuti Eunhyuk saat namja manis itu kembali mengulang pekerjaan –mengelap meja- nya itu. Kyuhyun? Kau salah jika mengira pemilik Geim cafe itu turun tangan untuk membantu Eunhyuk. Karena namja tampan maniak games itu hanya mengikuti Eunhyuk kesana-kemari sambil menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk melakukan ini-itu dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00

"Eunhyuk ah, palli..palli. Kau itu lebih lambat dari pada kura-kura" ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

Eunhyuk mengambil nafas dalam, berusaha meredam kekesalannya pada sajangnimnya itu tapi apa daya? Disini dia sebagai karyawannya, kan?

'sabar~..sabar~..' ucapnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk membersihkan meja yang lainnya, bermaksud untuk membersihkan meja yang sudah dipakai pelanggan. _Dukk _tampaknya kakinya tersandung meja.

"Aww" ucapnya sembari memegang lututnya yang baru saja mencium ujung meja itu. Kyuhyun ikut meringis

"Ya! Ya! Aku menyuruhmu bekerja, bukan untuk menyakiti diri mu sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyadarkan badannya pada counter

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus, kemudian kembali membersihkan meja yang ada disamping Kyuhyun.

"Huaaah, bagus sekali tatakramamu" sindir Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. Sementara yang disindir kembali menarik nafas dalam.

"Annye.. oh hyung! Kenapa kau masih menyuruh dia bekerja?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun saat dia memasuki Cafe milik Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Dia kan memang bekerja disini" ucap Kyuhyun datar

"Aish, kau ini. Lihat pegawaimu yang lain saja sedang istirahat" ucap Donghae sembari melirik ke arah dapur, tempat semua pegawai beristirahat. "Eunhyuk ah, sudah sudah.. sana kau istirahat dulu!" ucap Donghae sembari berjalan mendekat ke Eunhyuk.

"Ah ne, Hyung. Tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk membereskan meja.

"Aish, kau belum makan, kan? Cepat sana istirahat dulu!" ucap Donghae sembari menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang akan membersihkan meja.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Satu jam" ucap Kyuhyun singkat

.

.

.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Aigoo~.. lelaaah nyaaa~. Aku duduk disebuah kursi di atap gedung ini. Aku berusaha meregangkan otot-ototku. Aish, aku baru tahu kalau bekerja di cafe bisa sangat melelahkan seperti ini. Aku hirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan segala rasa kesalku pada boss menyebalkan itu.

Apa-apaan dia? Dari tadi pagi sampai sore seperti ini menyuruhku melakukan ini-itu, padahal pegawai yang ada di cafe ini kan bukan aku saja? Kenapa harus aku dan selalu aku? Aish~ dasar boss menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaan.

_Pukk.._ Eh? Kenapa terasa dingin di pipiku? Aku menolehkan wajah ku dan ternyata mataku disambut oleh senyuman angelic seorang namja. Kau salah jika mengira itu adalah boss ku yang menyebalkan itu, orang itu adalah Donghae hyung.

"Minumlah" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah cola padaku. Aku mengambilnya kemudian meneguknya. Aaah~ lega rasanya. Tenggorokan ku yang tadinya kering kerontang dapat tersiam juga.

Ku dengar Donghae hyung terkikik. Kenapa dia itu? menertawakan nasibku? Aku pun melemparinya dengan deathglare andalan ku. Tapi nampaknya gagal, karena sekarang dia sedang tertawa

"Aigo~ kau malah tampak lucu jika memberiku tatapan seperti itu" ucapnya sembari mengacak rambutku.

_Blush.. _eh? Kenapa wajah ku malah memanas dengan ucapannya itu? harusnya aku kan kesal. Aish, nampaknya ada yang rusak dengan syaraf ku.

Kudengar Donghae hyung kembali terkikik kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. "Apa dari tadi pagi kau bekerja seperti itu?" tanyanya

Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku –lemah-.

"Ini aneh, terlalu aneh" ucapnya. Eh? Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap Donghae hyung dengan tatapan aneh,

"Maksud ku Kyuhyun hyung, aneh sekali dia sampai membuntuti pegawainya seperti itu, biasanya dia hanya memperhatikan semua pegawainya dari kantornya" jelas Donghae hyung panjang lebar.

"Mungkin dia terlalu benci kepadaku" ucapku asal, sungguh kau tahu? Dari tadi dia benar-benar menyiksaku. Menyuruhku untuk mengelap semua meja dan karena alasan yang tak jelas dia menyuruhku untuk mengelap ulang meja-meja itu dan ketika cafe dalam keadaan ramai, dia menyuruhku untuk melayani sebagian besar pengunjung cafe. Kau tahu? SEBAGIAN BESAR dan setelahnya, kembali aku merapikan SEMUA meja-meja itu. aish, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara pikir boss ku itu dan mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae hyung barusan, sepertinya dia hanya melakukan ini padaku? Aish.

Ku dengar Donghae hyung kembali terkikik. "Aku setuju dia kejam padamu, tapi kurasa dia tidak membenci mu, Hyukkie" ucapnya dengan senyum angelic miliknya itu yang membuatku terpesona dengan senyumannya itu dan membuatku secara tak sadar menganggukkan kepalaku. Aish, rasanya sarafku benar-benar rusak.

Donghae hyung kembali mengacak rambutku. Kenapa di dekatnya aku selalu merasa seperti anak kecil?

"Ini" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah tiket padaku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku

"Itu tiket pertunjukkan teater ku. Ku harap kalian datang, besok" ucapnya. Eh? Kalian? Siapa?

"Maksudku kau, Sungmin hyung dan Wookie" ucapnya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Memang kau akan memainkan cerita apa, Hyung?"

"Carmen" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai satu Geim cafe

Eh? Nampaknya sedang ada live performance

Terdengar alunan musik dan suara merdu seseorang

_Deg..deg.._

Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini?

Suara ini...

Rasanya aku mengenal suara ini.

_niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

Tertegun, ya itulah yang ku lakukan sekarang. Mematung, melihat si penyanyi yang sedang mengadakan live perform di panggung kecil itu. Kembali, dia membuatku takjub dengan suaranya yang memang merdu. Lihat saja, remaja high school yang rata-rata perempuan yang aku yakin adalah pelanggan tetap di cafe ini pun hanya bisa memandanginya dengan mata yang berbinar, takjub.

Saat interlude lagu dia hanya berdiri, dengan wajah stic miliknya, tetapi aku berani bersumpah dia...tersenyum..

_Deg..deg.. _eh? Kenapa rasanya detak jantungku makin kencang melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu?

_na du beon dasineun  
bonael su eopdago  
na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago  
niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka  
nae meongdeun gaseumi  
neol chajaorago  
sorichyeo bureunda  
neon eodinneungeoni  
naui moksori deulliji annni  
naegeneun  
na dasi sarado  
myeot beoneul taeeonado  
harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na  
naega jikyeojul saram  
naega saranghal saram nan  
geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka  
neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_Prokk..prokk..prokk.. _para penonton yang melihatnya bernyanyi langsung bertepuk tangan keras, aku juga sama. Bertepuk tangan seperti seorang fans yang terpesona melihat idolanya. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka ketika dia bernyanyi, rasanya amat sangat jauh berbeda ketika tadi dia menindasku.

"Eunhyukkie?" tiba-tiba kurasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. "Nampaknya kau benar-benar menyukainya, yah?" tanya Donghae hyung padaku. Apa dia bilang? Menyukai boss menyebalkan seperti dia? Tidak! Tidak akan pernah. Tapi, tiap aku melihatnya bernyanyi, ah entahlah.

"Aku? Tidak!" ucapku singkat kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke arah dapur.

.

.

.

Normal POV

_Brakk..._pintu dapur dibuka secara paksa oleh si pemilik cafe, otomatis semua karyawan yang ada di sana menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Yah! Lee Hyukjae, kau bantu Minho mengangkut barang-barang ke gudang!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah

"Ne, boss" ucap Hyukjae, 'kali ini apa lagi?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Eunhyukkie figthting!" ucap Sungmin sebelum Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur, sedangkan yang diberi semangat hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah belakang cafe, dia mendapati Minho yang sedang menghitung kardus-kardus yang katanya bahan-bahan persediaan cafe itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menepuk pundak Minho.

"Oh hyung, ne bisa bantu aku mengangkat dua puluh dus ini ke gudang?" tanya Minho

"Tentu" ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum

Dan mulailah Eunhyuk dan Minho mengangkat dus-dus yang cukup besar itu ke gudang yang ada di lantai dua.

"Minho ya!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba "Kau bantu Sungmin di dalam, biar Hyukjae saja yang menyelesaikan itu!" lanjutnya lagi

"Tapi sajangnim, ini masih banyak" ucap Minho. Tapi nampaknya Minho tidak bisa melancarkan aksi protes lebih lama karena sekarang Kyuhyun sedang melemparinya dengan deathglare yang membuat Minho ciut seketika.

"Eunhyuk hyung, aku ke dalam dulu, ne. Nanti aku akan membatu mu" ucapnya sebelum pergi dari sana. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar tumpukan dus yang harus dia angkut ke gudang itu.

"Ya! Ya! Aku menggajimu bukan untuk melamun!" ucap Kyuhyun. Dan mulailah Eunhyuk mengangkat dus-dus berat itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

_Brugg.. _aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur empuk. Aah~ rasanya nyamanaaan~.. kau tahu? Tadi aku mengangkat dus-dus besar itu sendirian, SENDIRIAN! Kau percaya itu? Terimakasih kepada Pak Boss yang telah menyerahkan tugas berat itu padaku. Aku bingung dengan orang itu. Seperti itukah dia mempekerjakan karyawan baru di cafenya itu? Ataukah dia melakukan itu hanya padaku? Ya Tuhan, ini kah balasan dari Mu karena aku kabur dari rumah? Badanku rasanya remuk. Aku lelah~.

_Flash~ _entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan Kyuhyun hyung saat menyanyi melintas diotakku. Kau tahu? Dia amat berbeda. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir apakah dia memiliki kepribadian ganda? Kenapa terasa sangat berbeda saat dia menyanyi dan tidak?

Saat dia bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu itu, cara dia menghayati lagu dengan menutup mata, cara dia...hey! kenapa aku jadi membayangkannya? Aish, kurasa aku benar-benar harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

"Eunhyukkie, ayo kita makan" kudengar Sungmin hyung berteriak. Ah~ rasanya tenagaku habis, bahkan untuk bangkit dari kasur empuk ini pun aku tak sanggup.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan tiket yang tadi diberikan Donghae hyung padaku.

_Flash~ _lalu dibenakku tiba-tiba muncul wajah Donghae hyung dengan senyum angelic nya itu. Senyum yang bisa membuatku merasa tenang, dan aku merasa nyaman didekatnya. Andai saja yang menjadi boss ku itu adalah Donghae hyung dan bukan evil boss itu, ah mungkin dia tak akan sekejam ini padaku.

Jika Donghae hyung yang menjadi boss ku, mungkin aku akan betah bekerja disana.

Sigh~ tapi itu hanya mungkin, karena yang harus kuhadapi tiap harinya adalah evil boss itu. Rasanya aku ngantuk sekali, lebih baik aku tidur saja..

_Flash~ _eh? Itukan..wajah Kyuhyun hyung yang sedang tersenyum, dan entah kenapa bibir ku ikut terangkat keatas, membuat lengkungan yang biasa disebut senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Normal POV

Hiks..hiks..di tengah malam disuatu penginapan mewah di Busan, terdengar tangis seorang anak laki-laki. Ah, nampaknya dia terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

"Eh? Hyukkie? Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki, anak dari pasangan Siwon dan Kibum yang lebih tua dari si anak yang sedang menangis. Bukannya menjawab, tangisan bocah itu malah lebih keras "Mimpi buruk, eoh?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari bocah manis pemilik gummy smile itu. "Uljima" ucapnya sembari menghapus airmata Eunhyuk yang membasahi pipinya. "Mau hyung nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?" tanyanya lagi yang kembali dijawab anggukan oleh Eunhyuk. Anak itu memeluk Eunhyuk kecil dan menyamankan posisinya, kemudian mulai bernyanyi sembari menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;_

Eunhyuk kecil tersenyum mendengar lullaby yang dinyanyikan oleh tuan muda Choi, mata bulatnya perlahan menutup saat sang dewi mimpi kembali menjemputnya.

Tuan muda Choi, tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk kecil telah tertidur. "Selamat malam, Hyukkie. Mimpi indah" ucapnya sebelum mengikuti Eunhyuk ke dunia mimpi.

**Flashback End**

TBC~

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaalooooooooo~ adakah yang masih ingat dengan fict ini?

Huweeeee mian apdetannya lama...

Soalnya susah dapet idenya, makannya jadilah chap gaje ini u.u *pundung ke pojokan*

Atau ada reader yang mau nyumbang ide? *plakplakplak*

Miaaan kalau mengecewakan u.u *pundung lagi*

Di chap ini idenya dapet dari liat parody nya coffe prince yang dimaenin *?* sama Hyukkie, Shindong n Teuk oppa XD

Di chap depan, atau mungkin depannya lagi akan terkuak siapa si Tuan Muda Choi itu sebenarnya

Mungkin juga reader udah bisa nebak~..hehe

Ah iyah, aku belum pernah ke Korea u.u yang aku deskripsiin di chap-chap sebelumnya itu aku dapet dari artikel ajh, hehehehe.

Ah iyah mian juga kemaren salah nulis nama Wonwon oppa, miaaaaan~ *bow

Yosh, bales review dulu, ne?

**CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie: **huaaah eon pingin bisa masak itu juga? Liat ajh di maangchi. Com eon, disana lengkap sama vid nya juga looh~..hehehe..tar kalo udah jadi, jangan lupa bagi-bagi ke aku, eon XD *plak*. Ah iyah eon, aku belom pernah ke korea~ cuman baca-baca di artikel ajah tentang Korea XD biar lebih kerasa gituu feel koreanya XD dan emm Geim cafe, itu maa karangan ajah, eon. Kagak tau di korea sonoh ada apa enggaknya..hehehe. .

**minmi arakida: **hahaha aduh kalo pake golok maa kayak nya gak mungkin kebalik deh, kekekeke.. oh jinja? Siapa?siapa?siapa? bisikin ke aku dong *plak*

**kyukyu: **ahahaha, kata-kata Donghae emang mirip ama won, dan emmm feelingnya bener apa enggak mungkin bisa dibuktikan dichap depan, atau depannya lagi? *plak

**nannaa: **wahaha kenapa bisa jadi kepikiran Choi Jungmo? Kekekeke.. Kyu suka gak yah ke Hyukkie? *plakplakplak* kalo di chap ini gimana menurut chingu? Suka kagak? Wkwk. Ah iyah itu typo, aku emang kebiasaan nyebutnya bawang daun, eh aku lupa gak ngebenerin jadi daun bawang, miaaaaaan u.u

**myfishychovy: **huaaah aku belum pernah ke korea, mauuuuuuuu ajakin aku yah kalo tar chingu ke sana *plak* aku cuman baca-baca artikel nya ajh, hehehehe :D

**dhianelf4ever: **aku juga penasaraaan *loh?* heheh :D

**nurul. p. Putri: **waduh ching tong lieur~ *pegangin chingu* iyah emang kata-kata Hae mirip ama kata-kata wonwon kekekekeke XD

**NiiChan23: **wahaha reader jujur *asah golok#plak* hueee mian kagak apdet kilat, asap, atau apapun itu namanya..lagi miskin ide u,u iyah mungkin antara Hae ama Kyu *loh?* XD

**Loupeu: **wakakak iyah tar aku suruh hyukkie belajar masak ke kamu yah ching XD eh ituu bang ikannya jangan dibawaaa~ ini kontrak ffnya belom abiis *plak*

**Aiyu Kie: **Hyukkie punya kita semua, hehehehe XD *plak* maksudnya punya dirinya sendiri deh~..hehehe :D

**Ryeohae: **haaaiii *lambai tangan* ehehehe mian apdetnya lamaaa~ miskin ide siih u,u ini udah apdet ching, moga suka XD

**Lee Eun In: **ehehehe iyah hyukkie berhasil, ching XD. ini udah lanjut, moga suka XDD

**Guest: **ehm, sarannya dipertimbangkan deh yah ching XDDD. Hahaha iyah kan Hyukkie mau nunjukkin ke Kyu kalo dia bisa jawab tantangan dari Kyu XD. aku belum pernah ke korea, cuman baca-baca artikel ajah, biar kerasa gitu feel koreanya XD, walopun ada yang ngarang juga XD.

**Lee Eun Jae: **huweeeee mian gak apdet kilat plus petir, lagi miskin ide ching u,u. Ahahaha imajinasinya bagus XD *lempar jempol#eh?

**amandhharu0522: **huaaah sooman ahjussi yang dijodohin sama Hyuk? Aku gak mauuu *loh?* chap depan ada jawabannya koq ching XD. iyah emang omongannya wonwon ama hae mirip XD hehehehe

**anggisujuelf: **huaaah bukan wonwon ching, wonwon maa kan calon mertuanya Hyukkie. Kekekeke

**vi-H2 : **noh minhonya nongol lagi tuh ching XD. iyah emang harus nya Hyukkie kenal ama yang dijodohinnya, cuman karena Hyukkie waktu itu masih kecil dan waktu liburan ke Busan itu mereka terkahir ketemu, jadi Hyukkie lupaa ama si Tuan Muda Choi itu ching XD

**nungguin teukie: **ahaha kayaknya emang ketularan chef juna nih *plak* asli yakin donghae ching? Di chap ini gimana? XDD

**Love haehyuk: ** huaaah aku juga sama penasaraaan *loh?*

**Arum Junnie: **sama aku *plak* chap depan kayaknya kebongkar ching, atau chap depannya lagi? *plak

**Raisa: **ah iyah maaf, ini udah dibenerin. Makasih buat koreksinya~

**Kimimaki: **ahahah iyah siap~, chap depan, ne? *semoga*

**Anchofishy: **chap depan keungkep *?* ching XD

**hana ryeong9: **eh? Emang maunya ada couple apa, ching? Mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan XD

**Arit291: **sapa hayoh ching? XD *plak*

**CassieMelody: **yeay! Ini udah lanjut ching, moga suka XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makasih buat reviewnya~

Di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaah~ XD


	5. Chapter 5

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

-Normal POV-

Eunhyuk kini kembali mengangkat dus-dus berat berisi persediaan cafe untuk seminggu kedepan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, lagi-lagi kali ini dia sendirian mengangkat dus-dus besar itu. awalnya dia dibantu Sungmin, hanya saja boss nya menyuruh Sungmin untuk membantu di dalam, meninggalkan dia dan puluhan dus yang menanti untuk dipindahkan.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kau mengangkat dus-dus ini sendirian" ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Eunhyuk yang sedang mematung menatapi dus-dus itu yang jumlahnya masih banyak.

Eunhyuk terperanjat, kaget mendengar suara Donghae yang menurutnya tiba-tiba dan mengagetkannya.

"Oh, hyung. Kau datang?" tanya nya berbasa basi.

"Ne, apa tidak ada yang membantumu?" tanya Donghae yang ditanggapi gelengan lemah dari Eunhyuk.

"Aish, ya sudah. Ayo ku bantu" ucapnya sembari mengangkat salah satu dus itu.

"Aa..ah hyung tidak usah, biar aku saja. Nanti boss marah" ucap Eunhyuk. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat menyambut niat baik Donghae itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak mau melihatmu mati karena mengangkat dus-dus ini" ucap Donghae enteng kemudian berjalan ke arah gudang di lantai 2. Dan begitulah, Eunhyuk kembali mengangkat dus-dus bahan persediaan itu dibantu dengan Donghae.

Kini keduanya sedang mengangkat dua dus terakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang berjalan lebih dahulu dan Donghae di belakangnya. Saat sampai anak tangga kedua, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk terpeleset dan jatuh kebelakang menimpa Donghae dan dus yang mereka bawah terjatuh.

_Brugg..bruugggg..._Eunhyuk jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Donghae sementara dus yang mereka bawa sudah tak berwujud lagi. Keduanya jatuh dalam keadaan terlentang, hanya saja tubuh Eunhyuk menimpa tubuh Donghae. Sadar dengan posisinya, setelah beberapa lama, Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang dia berada di atas tubuh Donghae yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk panik. Donghae membuka matanya yang mengakibatkan mata keduanya bertemu. _Deg..deg..deg.. _kau dengar itu? nampaknya jantung Eunhyuk kembali berdetak kencang saat melihat Donghae dalam jarak sedekat itu dan posisi yang emm..agak tidak wajar? Keduanya masih saling bertatapan sampai..

"Ya! ya! Jika ingin berbuat mesum jangan di cafe ku!" terdengar suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam kemudian segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Oh, nampaknya ada yang marah karena kegiatannya terganggu" sindir Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk berdecih kemudian menolong Donghae untuk bangkit. "Mianhe. Sebelah mana yang sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir karena Donghae masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ani. Gwaencahana" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk kikuk

"Baguslah kalau tidak apa-apa. Lee Hyukae cepat bereskan kekacauan ini sebelum pelanggan datang. Kalau tidak, gaji mu kupotong!" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dari sana.

"Aish, bos macam apa dia itu?" gerutu Eunhyuk sembari membereskan bahan-bahan yang berceceran. "Hyung lebih baik duduk dulu, biar aku yang membereskan ini" ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae akan kembali membantunya.

"Tapi Eunhyukkie.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" ucap Eunhyuk tegas kemudian kembali mengangkat salah satu dus itu ke gudang.

.

.

"DASAR BOSS EVIL MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAN~" teriak Eunhyuk dari atap Geim cafe. Dus-dus itu sudah semua dia pindahkan ke gudang dan sekarang adalah jam istirahatnya dan karena kejadian tadi, dia lebih memilih untuk menjernihkan pikirannya di atap cafe.

"Aku setuju dengan mu" ucap suara seseorang yang ternyata adalah Donghae

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku baru tahu dia bisa semenyebalkan itu. Bahkan menyuruhmu mengangkat semua dus itu sendirian" jelas Donghae kemudian menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengambil botol itu dan meneguk isinya.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Eunhyuk "Sudah lah jangan dipikirkan. Ah iya, jangan lupa nanti sore kau harus datang dan menonton pertunjukkan ku" ucapnya.

"Tentu, lagi pula aku ingin melihat bagaimana hyung berakting" ucap Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile yang kembali merekah dibibirnya.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang tersenyum, Donghae pun ikut tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk.

"Kau terlihat jauuuh lebih manis jika tersenyum seperti itu" ucap Donghae sembari mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk.

'Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Huaaaah kenapa melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu rasanya dari dalam perutku berterbangan kupu-kupu?'ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

Sore ini, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook tiba di Shinsagae Centum City, sebuah kompleks perbelanjaan yang dibuka pada tahun 2009 sebagai sebuah kompleks perbelanjaan konsep baru. Terletak di Busan, kota pelabuhan dan kota terbesar kedua di Korea. Centum City skala besar super belanja ruang juga menawarkan fasilitas rekreasi dan budaya termasuk spa, arena skating dan teater multipleks dan terdaftar sebagai Department Store Terbesar di Dunia dalam Guinness Book of Records. Bukan, mereka ke sana bukan untuk berbelanja di tempat megah itu, mereka ke sana karena akan menonton pertunjukkan teater dari salah satu grup teater terkemuka di Busan, yakni _Busan Geukjang Group _yang akan menampilkan pertunjukkan teater klasik karya George Bizet yang amat sangat terkenal di Eropa sana, sebuah opera yang menceritakan cerita cinta klasik tentang kekuatan dan ketidak setiaan cinta seorang gadis gypsi yang sangat cantik dengan seorang perwira muda tampan, cerita yang akan dimainkan oleh grup teater Donghae kali ini.

"Hyung, ku dengar kali ini Donghae hyung akan memainkan opera Eropa klasik, ya?" tanya Ryeowook saat ketiganya sudah mencapai lantai dasar tempat opera akan segera dimulai

"Kau benar Wookie, kali ini Donghae akan memainkan cerita opera klasik yang berjudul Carmen" jawab Sungmin

"Cerita tentang apa itu hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Itu sebuah cerita klasik yang menceritakan tentang Carmen, seorang gadis gypsi cantik yang menggoda seorang perwira muda tampan yang bernama Don Jose. Si Don Jose ini..bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah? Ah..Don Jose ini membujuk Carmen dengan cara mau menjadi kekasihnya agar gadis itu tidak berbuat hal-hal yang aneh pada gadis lain" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. "Tapi Carmen melupakan Don Jose ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang torero bernama Escamillio" lanjut Sungmin

"Torero? Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Hyung, kau tau toreador? Tanya wookie yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala dari Eunhyuk toreador itu adalah matador." Jelas Wookie sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar gedung pertunjukkan itu, kemudian iris coklatnya menangkap sebuah poster berukuran besar yang terpampang didekat pintu masuk. Dalam poster itu tampak beberapa tokoh utama dalam opera itu. Otomatis bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman saat pandangannya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal dalam poster itu. Seseorang yang sudah memberikannya tiket untuk menonton pertunjukkan itu secara cuma-cuma.

"Ah, dalam opera ini juga Donghae hyung jadi tokoh utama ya?" tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat poster yang sama yang Eunhyuk lihat

"Ne, nampaknya seperti itu. Malah akan jadi aneh kalau dia tidak menjadi tokoh utama, kan ?" tanya Sungmin

"Eh? Memangnya Donghae hyung selalu jadi tokoh utama, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk yang merasa penasaran dengan pernyataan Sungmin dan Ryeowook

"Donghae hyung memang hampir selalu jadi tokoh utama. Selain karena kemampuan aktingnya yang bagus, suaranya juga bagus, benarkan hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin

"Ya begitulah Eunhyukkie. Dan dia pasti selalu mengundang kami untuk menonton pertunjukkannya" ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk

"Huaaa aku tak menyangka Donghae hyung sehebat itu. Berbeda sekali dengan yang ku kenal" ucap Eunhyuk yang menghasilkan kikikan dari kedua kakak beradik itu

_"Pertunjukkan opera Carmen akan segera dimulai, para penonton dipersilahkan memasuki gedung pertunjukkan"._

"Kajja, kita masuk! Aku tidak sabar melihat Donghae hyung berakting" ajak Eunhyuk semangat sembari menyeret Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Dan begitulah, ketiganya memasuki gedung pertunjukkan, ah rupanya Donghae memilihkan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tempat duduk di balkon yang biasanya ditempati oleh penonton VVIP. Di balkon yang mereka tempati itu memang menghadap langsung ke arah panggung, memudahkan mereka untuk menikmati opera yang akan dimainkan oleh grup teater ternama di Busan itu. Terdapat 8 tempat duduk yang diatur menjadi 2 shaft dan tempat ketiga orang itu ada di shaft paling depan. Saat akan menempati tempat duduk, ternyata ada seseorang yang sudah menempati salah satu kursi di sana, tetapi sayang karena suasana remang-remang jadi baik Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak dapat melihat terlalu jelas orang yang duduk dibagian ujung itu. Dan jadilah mereka duduk dalam urutan Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan orang tadi. Kening Eunhyuk mengkerut melihat penampilan orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Orang itu menggunakan topi dan jaket dengan model turtle neck juga kacamata. 'Penampilan yang aneh' ucap Eunhyuk, tapi dia hanya bisa menggedikkan bahunya tak perduli dengan orang yang ada disebelahnya itu karena nampaknya pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai.

.

.

**Tirai merah penutup panggung pun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah tempat di daerah Seville di negara Perancis. Di dekat pabrik rokok, segerombolan tentara sedang beristirahat menunggu waktu pergantian shift sambil mengobrol. Kemudian datanglah perwira mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Don Jose, dia datang bersama dengan pasukannya.**

.

.

Eunhyuk tertegun saat melihat Don Jose yang masuk ke panggung dengan menaiki seekor kuda. Bukan, dia bukan tertegun karena melihat seeokor kuda diatas panggung. Tapi dia tertegun karena melihat sosok Don Jose yang menaiki kuda itu. Sebagai info bagimu, bahwa orang yang memainkan karakter Don Jose adalah Donghae, namja yang memberikan tiket pertunjukkan secara cuma-cuma itu.

Kau mau tahu bagaimana penampilan Donghae? Baiklah aku coba deskripsikan. Donghae emm Don Jose itu memakai seragam perwiranya yang berwarna hijau dengan dengan topi putih dan juga sepatu boots selututnya, ekspresi wajahnya tampak serius membuat aura kharisma tegas terpancar dari wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu itu? aku takut lalat bisa terhisap ke sana jika kau tetap memasang ekspresi kaget dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti itu" ucap orang yang duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

Nampaknya kata-kata orang itu bisa menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari rasa kagum sekaligus kagetnya, dan sekarang namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu pun menolehkan pandangannya pada orang yang menegurnya itu.

Mata Eunhyuk kembali terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu karena sekarang si orang itu telah melepaskan topi dan kacamatanya.

"Boss?" ucapnya masih dalam keadaan kaget

"Oh, Kyuhyun sajangnim, kau juga datang ke sini rupanya" ucap Sungmin saat melihat orang yang duduk disebelah kiri Eunhyuk.

"Si ikan itumenyuruhku datang" ucap Kyuhyun singkat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung. Sementara Eunhyuk? Dia masih kaget karena ternyata orang yang dianggapnya berpenampilan aneh itu adalah boss nya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Apa wajahku terlalu tampan sehingga kau tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari wajahku ini?" ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Aish" Eunhyuk berdecak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya kelewat percaya diri itu. 'apa katanya? Terlalu tampan? Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Donghae hyung, dasar evil' ucapnya dalam hati sementara mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak jelas. Melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan smirk nya.

.

.

**Scene di panggung opera itu menampilkan seorang wanita cantik, bergaun merah marun yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Wanita cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tokoh Carmen itu pun mulai menyanyikan lagu Habanera, melihat Carmen, para pemuda yang ada di sekitar Seville itu mencoba menarik perhatian gadis cantik itu dan memintanya menjadi kekasih mereka tapi gadis cantik itu menolak mereka mentah-mentah saat matanya menangkap sosok Don Jose, si perwira muda dari Spanyol. Merasa tertarik dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Don Jose, Carmen pun mencoba menggodanya dengan melemparkan setangkai bunga mawar tepat dihadapan Don Jose, yang sama sekali tidak di tanggapi oleh perwira muda tampan itu. Carmen menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Don Jose, termasuk dengan membunuh calon istri Don Jose dan akhirnya Don Jose setuju untuk menjadi kekasih Carmen. Kemudian tirai merah kembali menutupi panggung.**

.

.

"Eh? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Eunhyuk heran saat tirai merah itu kembali menutupi panggung

"Belum Eunhyukkie, tirai itu kembali diturunkan agar para kru bisa menyiapkan setting ke untuk bagian ke dua" ucap Sungmin

"Di bagian ke dua ini Carmen akan membawa Don Jose ke tempat kelompoknya berada. Pada awalnya semua berjalan lancar sampai dia bertemu dengan Escamillo" terang Ryeowook.

Dengan keadaan gedung opera yang memang dibuat remang-remang dan suhu yang lumayan dingin juga ditambah penjelasan dari Ryeowook yang lebih seperti cerita sebelum tidur di telinga Eunhyuk membuat namja penyuka strawberry ini menutup matanya dan terbang ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

-Eunhyuk's Dream-

Eunhyuk kini berada di tengah-tengah sebuah panggung yang hanya berhiaskan cahaya remang.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa aku ada diatas panggung?" tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa

"Figaro..figaro..figaro" tiba-tiba muncul Ryeowook dengan pakaian khas Eropa tetapi kemudian dia kembali menghilang ditelan kegelapan

"Hey Wookie, kau mau kemana? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Eunhyuk

Tiba-tiba muncul scene sebuah tempat di Seville, lengkap dengan orang-orangnya. Orang-orang itu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berubah menjadi menggunakan sebuah gaun merah marun dan rambut pirang yang digulung ke atas.

"Euncarmen! itu Euncarmen!" ucap orang-orang itu sembari menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk.

Setelah itu, muncullah Don Hae yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae bersama pasukannya.

"Euncarmen, cobalah tarik perhatian perwira tampan itu!" ucap Sungmin sembari mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk mendekat ke arah Don Hae dan mulai menyanyikan lagu Habanera dengan versinya sendiri

**_Eunhyuk:_**_ I'm Eun McCarmen, and awfully charmin'_

_I guess (tunjuk Don Hae) you've noticed by the way you stare_

_You're not bad either_

_Let's take a breather_

_And we can talk about my blonde hair._

**_Towns people:_**_ her blonde hair_

_You're standing here_

_Why don't you ask the lady for a dance?_

**_Eunhyuk: _**_Come join my band of gypsies_

_We're touring 50 cities_

_With you my gypsy band will be complete!_

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memandang dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan

"Tunggu!" ucap sebuah suara

"Itu Kyuhyunmillio..Kyuhyunmillio..kyaaaaaaaaa" para gadis-gadis disana berteriak heboh melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian dia menuruni anak tangga dan memberikan Eunhyuk setangkai mawar merah, kemudian sebuket mawar merah, strawberry, boneka monyet, kado, dan sebuah kunci yang merupakan kunci dari mobil mewah dan dia pun mulai menyanyikan signature song versinya

**_Kyuhyun:_**_ I'm so fine! The girls know I'm devine_

_The things is I'm sublime, it's really true ya know?_

_Check out my puskador! I'm whatcha lookin' for!_

_Euncarmen won't you dump this guy (tunjuk Don Hae) and come to my bullfights?_

**_Eunhyuk: _**_Bullfight, huh?_

**_Kyuhyun:_**_ Bullfights and swordfights, rolling in manure_

_Blows to the head I can endure. Fighting bulls is all I want in life_

_Plus I could use a wife and several pair of tights inside of the blue_

_Euncarmen please say "I do" (berlutut dihadapan Eunhyuk sembari memegang sebuah kotak cincin dengan berlian yang sangat besar)_

"Ya! Apa-apa ini? Bersiaplah, Kyuhyunmillio" ucap Donghae sembari mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Cafe Ole" ucap Kyuhyun menerima tantang Don Hae dan mulailah keduanya beradu kelihaian dalam menggunakan pedang, saling menyerang demi mendapatkan cinta dari Euncarmen.

"Astaga, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Don Hae dan Kyuhyunmillio malah beradu pedang?" tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa.

Don Hae dan Kyuhyunmillio masih bertarung menggunakan pedang, keduanya tampak tak mau mengalah. Keduanya tampak serius, berusaha menebas tubuh si lawan supaya dapat memiliki Euncarmen. Donghae berlari, Kyuhyun mengejar.

Srett..srett terdengar bunyi yang diakibatkan oleh beradunya pedang milik Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Masih belum ada yang terluka, keduanya sekarang berada di tepi sebuah jurang. Don Hae sempat kehilangan keseimbangan tapi dapat dengan segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali mencegah Kyuhyun yang akan mendorongnya ke jurang tersebut. Keadaan berbalik karena Donghae melompat sementara Kyuhyun ada di pinggir jurang dan dia hendak mendorong Kyuhyun ke jurang, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menghindarinya dengan berguling ke arah lain, dan saat Donghae agak lengah, Kyuhyun pun menusukkan pedangnya tepat di perut Don Hae, darah segar keluar dari mulut Don Hae, tak lama kemudian dia limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah dan wafat.

Kyuhyun mendekati Eunhyuk dan menarik namja manis itu supaya lebih dekat dengannya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Keduanya saling memandang, saling mengagumi sosok yang di tatapnya. Setelah cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut, Kyuhyun menarik badan namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu lebih dekat lagi dan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Eunhyuk pun menutup matanya. Jarak diantara keduanya semakin dekat. Tetapi ketika bibir kedua orang itu hendak bertemu, tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar hebat dan retak, retakannya semakin lebar sehingga memisahkan kedua insan itu.

"Kyuhyunmillio tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tunggu.." ucap Eunhyuk ketika jarak dia dan Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dan semuanya kembali gelap.

.

.

-Present-

Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan para penonton yang ada di gedung pertunjukkan itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan dirinya tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun dan kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di atas kepalanya. Sama seperti Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya, pandangan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kembali bertemu. Eunhyuk segera kembali ke posisinya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya meregangkan otot lehernya.

"Err..mianhamnida, boss" ucap Eunhyuk kaku tak berani memandang Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana" jawab Kyuhyun singkat kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar

"Bukankah ini menakjubkan, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Sungmin yang masih bertepuk tangan.

"Ya ini bagus, hanya saja..terlalu cepat" ucap Eunhyuk ambigu membuat kening Sungmin mengkerut, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Hae Hyuuuuuuuuuung~" ucap Eunhyuk semangat ketika dia sengaja datang ke back stage untuk menemui Donghae.

"Oh Eunhyukkie, kau sendiri?" tanya Donghae saat dia melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang membawa dua buah buket mawar merah

"Ne, Wookie dan Sungmin hyung bilang mereka ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa menemui mu" jelas Eunhyuk. "Ini,dari mereka" ucapnya lagi sembari menyodorkan dua buah buket bunga itu pada Donghae.

Donghae menerima kedua buket mawar itu, menghisap aroma wanginya sebentar kemudian meletakkannya di mejanya.

"Gomawo" ucapnya kemudian mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk. "Dari mu, mana?" tanya nya yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyung kan tau aku kehilangan dompetku dan aku belum mendapatkan gaji" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Melihat tingkah kekanakan Eunhyuk, Donghae merasa gemas sendiri dan kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatan mengacak rambut Eunhyuk, Donghae pun memasang pose berpikir

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya malam ini kau harus menemaniku!" ucap Donghae sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk keluar dari back stage.

"Eh? Mau kemana kita hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Donghae

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sekarang berada di sebuah restoran yang ada di departement store terbesar di dunia itu. Rupanya Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk makan malam disana, berhubung memang sudah waktunya makan malam. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar restoran itu. Restoran itu bergaya eropa dengan segala pernak pernik khas Eropa yang dipajang di restoran tersebut. Donghae terkikik melihat Eunhyuk yang tampak terkagum-kagum dengan restoran itu. Merasa ditertawakan, Eunhyuk pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja pemilik angelic smile itu.

"Aish, hyung menertawakanku, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk kembali mempoutkan bibirnya

Donghae kembali terkikik "Habis kau seperti anak kecil, dengan mata berbinar melihat isi restoran ini" ucap Donghae santai yang membuat Eunhyuk malah tambah memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku kan belum pernah ke sini, hyung" ucap Eunhyuk masih mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kyeopta" ucap Donghae sembari mencubit pipi Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk meringis

"Appo" ucapnya masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut serta semburat merah yang tampak walaupun samar di kedua pipinya.

Singkat cerita, setelah makan malam itu, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ke arena skatting yang memang tersedia dalam departement store itu. Tapi karena Eunhyuk yang memang tidak pandai dalam skatting, jadilah Donghae bertindak sebagai pelatih mengajari Eunhyuk bermain skatting. Keduanya tampak asyik, mungkin jika kau tidak terlalu mengenal mereka, kau akan menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Karena tangan keduanya saling bertautan dan tak pernah terlepas, walau sebenarnya Eunhyuk yang terus memegang tangan Donghae karena takut terjatuh.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 waktu Korea Selatan, Eunhyuk kini sudah berada di atas kasurnya. Dia tiba di rumah Sungmin sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan kini matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan kejadian-kejadian tadi yang dialaminya bersama Donghae.

Seulas senyum tercetak dibibirnya ketika bayangan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum muncul dalam ingatannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat mengingat waktu yang telah dia habiskan bersama Donghae, berdua. Eunhyuk memegang dadanya, merasakan detakan jantungnya yang mengehentak-hentak tiap mengingat momen-momen manis yang dilaluinya bersama Donghae.

'Apa menyukai seseorang itu rasanya seperti ini?' pikirnya

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini saat memikirkannya?'

'Apa ini artinya..aku sedang jatuh cinta'

Blush, kembali rona merah tampak dikedua pipi Eunhyuk.

'Aku?..Jatuh cinta?'

.

.

**Flashback**

Keluarga Choi dan keluarga Lee masih berada di Busan dalam rangka liburan bersama

Kali ini mereka ada di sebuah pantai yang terkenal di Busan, apa lagi kalau bukan pantai Haeundae, pantai yang paling terkenal saat musim panas.

Sementara pasangan Sibum dan Hanchul sedang bersantai menikmati terik matahari, si kecil Eunhyuk dan tuan muda Choi sedang berusaha membangun sebuah istana pasir.

"Hyung..kenapa hyung suka sekali menyanyi lagu you're my Sunshine?" tanya Eunhyuk kecil pada tuan muda Choi

"Karena Hyukkie memang seperti matahari" ucap tuan muda Choi sembari tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya "Tapi Hyukkie kan tidak panas, hyung" ucapnya membuat tuan muda Choi terkikik.

"Bukan begitu Hyukkie, karena menurut hyung kalau Hyukkie tersenyum bisa membuat hyung juga ikut tersenyum dan itu membuat hari-hari hyung menjadi ceria" ucap tuan muda Choi sembari tersenyum membuat Eunhyuk kecil juga ikut tersenyum.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

**_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;_**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaallo~..

Adakah yang nunggu ff ini? *semoga ada

Ada yang merasa familiar dengan mimpi Eunhyuk saat digedung opera itu?

Scene itu diambil dari film animasi **Hey, Arnold** pada episode **What's opera, Arnold?**

Jadi bagi readerdeul yang mau tau lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bisa dilihat di episode tersebut XD.

Dan maaaaaaaap apdetannya lama *sangat*. Sebenernya udah mau ngapdet dari minggu kemaren cuman ide ceritanya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja ketika baca ehem *rumor* ehem itu..tau kan maksudnya? u.u

Di chap ini ga jadi di buka kedok si tuan muda Choi hahaha *ketawa evil#dirajam reader

Mungkin dua atau tiga chap lagi akan end? Jadi bentar lagi juga akan kebongkar siapa sebenarnya si Tuan muda Choi itu dan memang demi kelanjutan cerita bakal ada nama yang marganya dirubah menjadi Choi XD

Disini juga lebih ke Haehyuk moment, tapi tenang Kyuhyuk shipper, karena chap depan akan tiba giliran Kyuhyuk moment XD *amien

Jadi kKyuhyuk shipper hayoh merapat XDDD

Ah iyah mian karena di chap ini serba kurang..kurang feel..kurang masuk akal..dan kekurangan imajinasi *plak#bow

Yosh, bales review nya dulu, ne?

**Arit 291: **yakin Kyu ching? *kedapkedip mata#plak

**Kyukyu: **ini udah dilanjut, ching. Yakin Kyu *pasang senyum misterius kekekeke

**Liaa: **ahahaha, emang nanti marganya agak dipaksakan ching, demi kelancara cerita *plak* mian gak kilat banyak aral yang melintang *eaa*

**Nanna: **huaaa jangan hantui aku..hantui ajah Kyu noh ching XD *plak* yakin Kyu? *smirk*

**Nurul. P . putri: **huaaah jangan sama kamu saeng..mending hyukkie ama aku jah *plak* kekekeke

**Lee Eun Jae: **Kyuhyuk nya ada Haehyuknya juga ada ching XD ini udah dilanjut, moga suka XD. huaa jangan frustasi gitu ching *kipaskipaschingu*

**Fitri jewel hyukkie: **ahahaha iyah emang dasar evil tuh Kyu ampe hobi gitu nyiksa hyuk XD. ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Alint2709: **ehehehe, yakin ching? XD *smirk*

**Sweetyhaehyuk**: karena, nanti ada jawabannya di chap akhir-akhir kayaknya *plak

**Gdtop:** Kyuhyuknya ada, Haehyuknya juga XD

**SilverBling: **wahahaha ada juga yang suka ama karakternya kyu yang so-cool disini XD. kyuhyuknya ada, haehyuk nya juga ada. Masalah main pair, masih rahasia XD *plak

**Love haehyuk: **emm, gimana yah? Kekekeke *plak* liat ajah nanti deh ching XD

**Lee Eun In:** yakin Kyu, ching? XD. iyah noh kyu ahat banget u.u

**Aiyu Kie: **sesuai permintaan, Haehyuk momen datang. Semoga suka XD

**Kimimaki: **cinta segitiga yah? Nampaknya gitu *loh?* ini udah lanut. Moga suka XD

**Yohhanna kyuhyuk**: iyah nih, Kyu jahat..ckck ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Dinie Teuki: **ahahaha..aku juga eunhae shipper..tapi aku juga Kyuhyuk shipper XD *plak

**Miracle 7-3: **aku tau busan juga cuman dari artikel koq.. kekekeke..mian apdetnya lama u.u maklum otak aku emang lagi miskin ide *toel-toel tanah

**Dhianelf4ever: **oh? Lama kelamaan keliatan kyu? *pukpuk chingu

**Anchofishy:** apa disini juga perasaan Hyuk masih belum jelas chingu u.u iya noh evil kyu disini suka banget nyiska hyuk yah? *loh?

**Minmi akarida: **ahahah ya udah deh silahkan cipok kyu sepuasnya *ditabok kyu* XD

**Kyuqie**: kyu kah? *plak* mungkin di chap depan atau depannya lagi akan terkuak ching XD *plak

**AnggiHaeHyukELF: ** jangankan chingu aku ajah penasaran *loh?* mian gak apset kilat u.u

**Leehyunseok99: **ahahaha..sekarang Kyuhyuk juga lagi jadi trend ching XD. kita liat ajah selanjutnya gimana *plakk* XD

**CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie: **emm bener gak yaaaah XD *senyum misterius* XD mungkin dua chap lagi bakal kejawab, eon XD

**vi-H2: **ehehehehe *nyengir gaje* abis ff ini entah kenapa dari awal susah banget dapet ilhamnya ching u.u *curcol* Kyuhyun POV ntar juga bakal ada, mungkin diakhir? *plak* oke dah aku ikut setuju ajh XD mian kagak bisa update asap u,u

**KyuPil: **ini udah lanjut XD

gomawo buat semua reviewnya~..

di chap ini pun jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaak XD~


	6. Chapter 6

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

Normal POV

Seorang namja yang berparas cantik itu tengah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di lorong rumahnya yang luas itu. Jari-jari panjangnya kemudian menggenggam knop pintu yang ada dihadapannya kemudian memutar knop pintu berbentuk bulat itu.

_Trek _, tidak terkunci..

Kaki jenjangnya kemudian kembali melangkah memasuki kamar itu. Kamar yang luas namun sepi, terasa kosong dan hampa tanpa kehadiran si pemilik kamar.

Iris coklatnya menyapu seisi kamar tersebut, mengabsen semua barang-barang mewah yang ada disana mulai dari ranjang yang berukuran king size itu, lemari jati besar yang ikut menghiasi kamar itu, meja dan tak lupa potret si pemilik kamar. Potret seorang namja manis yang sedang tersenyum menampilkan gusi dan deretan gigi putihnya. Tanpa dia sadar, kakinya kembali melangkah menuju pigura yang membingkai potret namja manis si pemilik kamar itu, diusapnya potret itu.

_Tess..tess.. _ air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, menganak pinak.

Menangis, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Menangis sembari menatap potret namja manis si pemilik kamar itu.

Dalam hati namja cantik itu, berbuncah perasaan rindu, rindu yang mendalam pada sang namja manis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

_Tess..tess.. _air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan anaknya itu. anak semata wayangnya yang telah menghiasi kehidupan pernikahannya bersama sang suami tercinta.

Anaknya yang biasanya hanya bermanja-manja padanya.

Anaknya yang selalu memaksanya untuk tidur bersama saat dia mimpi buruk dengan mengacuhkan protes dari sang appa.

Anaknya yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Hiks, hiks" isakan mulai terdengar dari mulut si namja cantik itu. Tangannya memegang dada kirinya, rasanya sakit, ditinggal pergi oleh anak kandungnya sendiri. Perih, sampai rasanya tak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya selain bertemu dengan si namja manis itu.

Dia masih menangis, hanya kali ini sambil terduduk karena kakinya terasa lemas. Perasaannya kacau, antara khawatir, rindu, marah, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya anaknya yang penurut itu akan meninggalkannya seperti ini. Dia khawatir, apakah anaknya baik-baik saja diluar sana? Apakah dia makan enak? Apa tidurnya nyenyak? Apa dia punya tempat untuk tinggal? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apa dia tidak rindu kepadanya?

_Clak..clak..clak.._

Namja cantik itu bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju jendela dari kamar itu. Hujan, diluar sedang hujan deras..

_Gludug..gludug..CTARRR! _sebuah halilintar muncul membelah langit. Namja cantik itu terpaku melihat guntur dan halilintar yang berlomba menampakkan dirinya di langit itu. Ingatannya kembali mengarah pada sosok si namja manis yang berstatus anaknya itu.

.

.

**Flashback**

_Gludug..gludug..CTARRR!_

_"EOMMAAAAAAA~" _terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang anak kecil setelah dia mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar

"Hiks..hiks..eomma~..Hyukkie takutt~" ucap anak kecil itu yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi dibawah meja, berlindung dari sang petir, guntur dan halilintar yang sedang meramaikan langit yang kelam itu.

_Brakk.._ tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok namja cantik yang tampak panik karena mendengar teriakan dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hyukkie? Sayang? Kau dimana?" ucap namja cantik itu bertambah panik karena dia tidak melihat anaknya disana.

_CTARRR!_ _"EOMMAAAAAAA~" _Kembali petir menampakkan dirinya dan kembali membuat anak kecil itu memanggil eommanya.

Mendengar suara anaknya itu, si namja cantik kembali mencari sang anak yang memang sangat takut pada petir.

"Hyukkie?" ucap si namja cantik itu ketika mendapati anaknya tengah meringkuk dibawah meja belajarnya.

_Gludug..gludug.. CTARRR! _Suara petir kembali membahana, membuat si anak kecil langsung berlari ke pelukan sang eomma.

"Hiks..hiks..eomma~..Hyukkie takutt~" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya

Heechul –sang eomma- mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang memang tak bisa akrab dengan petir, guntur dan halilintar "Gwaenchana chagi, eomma disini" ucapnya sembari mengelus pelan punggung anaknya itu. Sementara si anak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan hangat sang eomma

**Flashback End**

.

.

"Hiks..hiks" kembali terdengar isakan dari mulut namja cantik itu mengingat memori bersama anak nya itu.

"Hyukkie, apa kau mau eomma peluk? Hiks.. ada petir, sayang" ucap si namja cantik itu.

_Grepp, _sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh ramping si namja cantik, dipeluknya erat si namja cantik berstatus istrinya yang sedang rapuh itu. Sungguh, dia sangat tidak tega melihat keadaan istrinya itu. tapi apa daya? Eunhyuk, anak sematawayangnya itu belum diketahui kabarnya.

"Hannie, hiks petir hiks Hyukkie.. apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya si namja cantik pada orang yang tengah memeluknya itu. Hangeng memutar posisi Heechul, istrinya menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Iris hitamnya menatap mata indah istrinya yang kini sudah bengkak karena menangis. Diusapnya pelan pipi putih istrinya, menghapus air mata yang sampai saat ini masih mengalir dari mata indah itu.

"Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja, Chullie" ucap Hangeng lembut kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya itu padahal sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana kabar anak sematawayangnya itu hanya saja dengan melihat istrinya menjadi rapuh seperti ini, tidak mungkin dia yang nota bene sebagai kepala keluarga ikut rapuh dan terjatuh? Tidak, dia harus kuat selain demi Heechul, juga demi Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

-Geim Cafe-

Kali ini Eunhyuk ditugaskan untuk mengelap..mengelap semua meja dan kaca yang ada di Geim Cafe, untunglah kali ini dia tidak sendiri karena dibantu oleh Sungmin dan Minho. Ketiganya membagi tugas dengan Minho dilantai dua, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk di lantai satu.

Cafe telah dibuka dari beberapa jam yang lalu, dan jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk menunjukkan pukul 11.30.

_Grepp.._tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengelap meja. Eunhyuk memandang tangan yang sudah mengintrupsi pekerjaannya tersebut kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyum tampak menghiasi wajah manis Eunhyuk ketika dia mendapati siapa si pelaku yang sudah mengintrupsi pekerjaannya itu.

"Donghae hyung! Kau mengagetkanku saja" ucapnya pada si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

Donghae terkikik melihat reaksi dari Eunhyuk kemudian melepas tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. "Habis kau serius sekali mengelap meja itu" ucapnya

"Apa kau akan perform kali ini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Donghae

"Tapi sekarang aku menjadi tamu dulu, cepat tuliskan pesananku!" ucapnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Oh, baiklah. Hyung mau pesan apa?"

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Eunhyuk mengantarkan pesanan Donghae. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk merasa heran dengan apa yang Donghae pesan.

Donghae memesan jadi dalam sekali lihat saja kau akan tahu bahwa itu adalah makanan untuk dua orang. 'Apa mungkin Donghae sedang menunggu temannya?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Pesanan datang~" ucap Eunhyuk sopan sembari meletakkan pesanan Donghae di meja.

"Selamat menikmati" ucap Eunhyuk setelah selesai menata makanan dan minuman yang dipesan Donghae, Eunhyuk hendak meninggalkan Donghae, namun sebelum itu terjadi Donghae kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae

"Kemana? Tentu saja melanjutkan pekerjaanku, hyung" ucap Eunhyuk

"Kau pikir aku bisa memakan makanan sebanyak ini sendirian? Cepat duduk dan temani aku makan" ucap Donghae

"Eh? Maksud hyung?"

"Aish, tentu saja aku memesan makanan ini untuk mu juga, Hyukkie. Kau pasti juga belum makan, kan?"

"Tapi... boss.."

"Tenang saja, dia tidak sedang berada di ruangannya" ucap Donghae santai sembari menyesap ice mocachino miliknya

.

.

.

-At a restaurant-

Cheongdamdong, salah satu distrik termewah di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Di Cheongdamdong ini berjejer dengan rapih toko-toko yang menjual barang bermerk kelas dunia, tak lupa deretan cafe, coffehouse juga restoran mewah yang turut memeriahkan distrik yang ikut andil besar dalam perekonomian di Korea Selatan itu.

Disana, di salah satu restoran mewah itu telah berkumpul dua keluarga, yaitu keluarga Lee dan keluarga Choi, nampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang penting, mari kita simak XD

"Aku...ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian semua" ucap tuan muda Choi tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta disana dan dengan dengan ucapannya itu, dia berhasil membuat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya juga kedua orang tuan Eunhyuk tertuju padanya.

"Apa itu? katakanlah" ucap Siwon

"Ini" ucap tuan muda Choi sembari menyodorkan foto-foto yang berhasil diabadikannya. Mungkin jumlah dari foto-foto yang disodorkannya itu banyak, hanya saja objek dari foto-foto tersebut hanya satu, yaitu seorang pemuda manis pemilik gummy smile yang merupakan anak dari pasangan Hangeng dan Heechul. Dalam foto itu, dia sedang mengenakan seragam Geim Cafe, tempat pemuda pencinta strawberry itu bekerja.

"ii..ini..Eunhyukkie?" tanya Heechul tak percaya dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Ne ahjumma, itu Eunhyukkie. Dia saat ini ada di Busan dan bekerja sebagai salah satu waiter di salah satu cafe yang ada disana" jelas si Tuan Muda Choi.

"Syukurlah ternyata dia baik-baik saja" ucap Hangeng dengan senyum bahagia yang terpampang diparas tampannya.

_Srett.._Tuan muda Choi kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada pasangan Hanchul dan Sibum, dan membuat kedua pasang couple itu terheran-heran.

"Aku tau ahjussi dan ahjumma pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dan merindukan Hyukkie, tapi percayalah padaku, aku akan membawanya pulang kembali. Aku akan membawanya pulang dengan caraku sendiri, tapi sebelum waktu itu tiba, aku mohon ahjussi dan ahjumma sabar menanti" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja..aku percaya padamu.." ucap Heechul kemudian memeluk tuan muda Choi. "dan aku percayakan Hyukkie padamu.." lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Geim Cafe-

Waktu makan siang sudah tiba, pengunjung Geim cafe mulai berdatangan hendak menikmati sajian makan siang yang disuguhkan di cafe unik yang ada di Busan itu, dan untuk memanjakan para pengunjung di cafe tersebut, diadakan live performance yang kali ini akan menampilkan salah satu anggota teater Busan Geukjang Grup.

Terdengar dentingan piano yang menandakan si pengisi acara akan segera menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam hal bernyanyi, semua perhatian para pengunjung Geim Cafe tertuju pada sesosok namja tampan yang sudah berada di panggung kecil yang ada di cafe tersebut.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love wont bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knees  
That you will always  
Be my everything_

You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time  
For all time

You are my everything  
Nothing your love wont bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knees  
That you will always  
Be my everything  
Oh my everything

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Donghae hyung hebat sekali" ucap Eunhyuk semangat setelah melihat penampilan Donghae barusan. Nampaknya dia sangat senang sekali melihat penampilan sempurna dari seorang Lee Donghae di panggung Geim Cafe

"Apa aku membayarmu untuk melihat penampilan Donghae?" tanya seseorang yang ada di belakang Eunhyuk.

Sontak Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pemilik dari suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mari-menonton-perform-Haehyung-nya itu.

Matanya terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun lah si pemilik suara itu.

"Oooh boss? A..aku..aku harus membantu Sungmin hyung di dapur" ucap Eunhyuk terbata kemudian segera beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun sebelum boss nya itu mengeluarkan lahar panas dari mulutnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang langsung kabur ketika melihatnya, tapi dia hanya menggedikkan bahunya kemudian menonton perform kedua dari Donghae.

.

.

Eunhyuk, namja manis kita kini tergesa-gesa masuk ke dapur Geim cafe kadang dia melihat kebelakang, siapa tahu boss evilnya itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Fiuh~_, Eunhyuk mengelus dadanya tenang, syukurlah boss nya itu tidak mengikutinya ternyata. Bisa gawat kalau bossnya itu mengikutinya kemudian menyuruh ini-itu yang dipastikan akan membuat badannya terasa remuk saat nanti dia pulang ke rumah.

"Hyukkie" ucap seseorang sembari menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk kembali terperanjat kaget.

"Ooh hyung, aku kira boss" ucap Eunhyuk setelah melihat si pemilik tangan yang menepuk pundaknya yang ternyata adalah Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum atas reaksi berlebihan Eunhyuk  
"Bisa bantu hyung?"

.

.

Dan disini lah Eunhyuk sekarang, di balik counter cafe sembari membantu Sungmin mengelap gelas-gelas yang ada disana. Rupanya tadi Sungmin meminta bantuannya untuk mengelap gelas-gelas yang dipajang di dekat counter.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Sip, semua gelas-gelas itu sekarang sudah bersih, tinggal yang ada di atas lemari itu, baiklah. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekati lemari itu dan berusaha meraih gelas yang dipajang diatasnya.

Aish, ternyata susah sekali walaupun aku sudah berjinjit tapi tanganku belum sampai untuk meraih gelas-gelas itu.

Eh?

tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang membantuku membawakan gelas-gelas itu.

"Ini" ucapnya

"aa...aah ne, gomawo, boss" ucapku pelan sementara dia hanya berlalu begitu saja.

"Selesaikan segera dan cepat ke ruanganku" ucapnya singkat

"Ne, boss"

Eh? Ada apa dengannya?

Apa dia salah meminum obatnya?

Ataukah tadi diperjalanannya ke sini kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi baik seperti ini?

Atau dia itu bukan boss? Tetapi seseorang yang sedang menyamar?

Ah entahlah lebih baik aku segera selesaikan pekerjaanku.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Eunhyuk yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya segera berjalan menuju ke ruangan bossnya itu.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk, Eunhyuk memasuki ruangan tempat bossnya itu.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Eunhyuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Ne, boss. Saya sudah menyelesaikannya" jawab Eunhyuk

"Baguslah, sekarang ganti baju mu dan ikut aku!" ucap -ah lebih tepatnya perintah Kyuhyun-

"Ne?" ulang Eunhyuk, nampaknya dia tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Kali ini apa yang akan dilakukan oleh boss evilnya itu? pikirnya.

"Aku tunggu kau 15 menit lagi, lebih dari itu maka gaji mu kupotong!"

"MWO?" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan boss nya itu. Sungguh Eunhyuk tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bossnya yang seenaknya itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk

"aa..ah ne boss, saya permisi dulu" ucap Eunhyuk terbata kemudian berbalik sembari menggedikkan bahunya, boss nya benar-benar aneh. Tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih jauh ditambah ancaman yang menurutnya tidak manusiawi dan dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya mengganti baju? _What's wrong with this dude? _Pikirnya. Tapi ya sudah lah, dari pada nanti gajinya harus terpotong dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak rasional, lebih baik dia segera mengganti bajunya.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin yang mendapati Eunhyuk sedang mengganti bajunya di ruang khusus karyawan.

"Molla, aku hanya disuruh boss untuk menggati baju dan ikut dengannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kemana hyung" ucap Eunhyuk jujur.

Sebuah senyuman walaupun tipis tercipta dibibir Sungmin. "Hati-hati di jalan, ne?" ucap Sungmin sembari menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun dalam hati dia merasa aneh dengan respon yang Sungmin berikan.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang bersandar di dekat counter yang berhadapan dengan ruang ganti karyawan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun saat iris hitamnya melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang berajalan ke arahnya, sementara yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, sementara Eunhyuk hanya membuntuti di belakangnya dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati Ryeowook sedang melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum padanya.

.

.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Aku sekarang sedang berada di mobil mewah boss ku. Entahlah hari ini dia sangat aneh menurutku. Tadi dia membantu ku membawakan gelas-gelas itu kemudian dia menyuruhku pergi dengannya?

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya dan kau tau? Dari tadi dia hanya diam sementara aku hanya melihat jalanan yang kami lewati.

Ish, demi semua susu strawberry yang ada di dunia ini. Suasana yang melingkupi kami sungguh tidak mengenakkan

Dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan

"emm...boss.."

"Kita akan ke pasar Insadong yang ada di Seoul" ucapnya memotong pembicaraanku. Tuh kan, belum juga aku selesai berbicara dia sudah memotongnya. Padahal dari tadi dia hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya maunya apa sih? Ckck. Eh tapi tunggu.. Pasar Insadong? Huaaa itukan pasar tradisional yang terkenal dengan tembikar dan kerajinan kramiknya. Untuk apa kami ke sana?

"Pasar Insadong?" ulangku

"Kita akan memesan beberapa cangkir untuk cafe" jelasnya singkat -_-

"Oh jinja? Wah pasti banyak cangkir yang unik dan menarik" ucapku yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi olehnya. Apa percakapan kami hanya berhenti sampai disini? Ish, dia ini tidak asyik sekali -_- dan aku pun kembali memperhatikan pepohonan yang seakan sedang berlari-lari.

.

.

-Pasar Insadong-

Normal POV

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kini telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang memang terkenal dengan kerajinan keramik dan tembikar asal Korea Selatan. Pasar seni Insadong yang memang terkenal tidak hanya dengan kerajinan keramik dan tembikarnya saja, tapi juga dengan barang antik dan segala pernak pernik yang berbau Korea.

Insadong merupakan daerah paling tepat untuk merasakan kebudayaan tradisional Korea. Banyak galeri di situ menampilkan berbagai kreativitas desain seni yang akan mengundang decak kagum.

Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menapaki sepanjang jalan pasar Insadong yang tengah ramai oleh pengunjung. Mereka, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk sangat menikmati suasana disana, di melihat ada galeri yang isinya cuma memamerkan gentong-gentong tradisional Korea yang dilukis dengan warna-warna pop. Unik sekali terlihatnya. Ada juga galeri yang menampilkan karya fotografi gedung-gedung tua di Seoul, galeri keramik, kerajinan tangan, sampai furnitur antik.

Eunhyuk sangat menikmati apa yang tersaji di sana..

_Grepp.. _eh? Eunhyuk melihat tangannya yang kini ada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu asyik dengan dunia mu sehingga melupakan tujuan kita ke sini, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian dia menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju sebuah toko tujuan mereka. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun sembari melihat tangannya yang kini sedang di genggam Kyuhyun.

Kini keduanya sudah sampai di toko tujuan mereka. Kyuhyun nampaknya sudah mengenal si pemilik toko karena sekarang mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dan terlihat sangat akrab, sementara Eunhyuk sedang melihat-lihat isi toko itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada cangkir-cangkir antik yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

"Kau memiliki selera yang bagus" tiba-tiba si pemilik toko sudah ada disamping Eunhyuk yang membuat namja manis itu terlonjak kaget

"Ah ne, cangkir ini sangat menarik" ucap Eunhyuk sembari melihat kembali gelas-gelas itu

"Aku sependapat dengan mu. Aku mendapatkan cangkir-cangkir itu saat perjalanan ku ke Mesir, yang menjual cangkir-cangkir itu mengatakan bahwa gelas ini hanya dibuat 4 saja dan mempunyai sejarah yang sangat panjang" ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil juga yang itu" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kini kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat parkir mobil. Mereka telah selesai memilih cangkir-cangkir yang akan dibeli dan digunakan di Geim Cafe.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai sementara dibelakangnya, Eunhyuk berjalan dengan emm susah payah?

Tentu saja dia agak kesulitan untuk berjalan karena dia membawa beberapa dus yang berisi cangkir-cangkir yang baru saja dibeli Kyuhyun.

'Jadi dia mengajakku kemari hanya untuk membawa dus-dus ini? Aish dasar menyebalkan!' Eunhyuk berkomat kamit dalam hati karena semenjak diterima sebagai karyawan di Geim Cafe, hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan angkat-mengangkat dus. Poor Hyukkie.

Setelah tiba di tempat dimana mobil Kyuhyun diparkirkan, Eunhyuk dibantu Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu dibagasi mobil.

_Gludug..gludug.._ Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang ternyata sudah berubah menjadi gelap, padahal jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya baru menunjukkan pukul 17.00 nampaknya akan turun hujan. Entahlah mendengar suara gemuruh tadi, perasaan Eunhyuk jadi tidak enak.

"Mumpung disini, aku ingin mampir ke kedai jajangmyun yang ada didekat sungai Han" ucap Kyuhyun

"Eh? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita langsung pulang, boss?" ucap Eunhyuk yang hanya di balas dengan deathglare dari Kyuhyun. "emm..ba..baiklah..terserah anda saja, boss" ucap Eunhyuk lemah.

.

.

.

Dan disini lah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sekarang, disebuah kedai jajangmyun yang ada di dekat sungai Han. Keduanya tampak sedang asyik menikmati jajangmyun yang mereka pesan.

"Otte?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat saat keduanya sedang menikmati jajangmyun itu

"Ne? Ah ne..mashita" ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya

"Baguslah kalau kau suka" ucap Kyuhyun singkat kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat cara Kyuhyun makan yang sangat lahap.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa terus diperhatikan Eunhyuk

"Aniyo, hanya saja boss sepertinya sangat kelaparan" ucapnya kemudian tangannya terulur mengambil selembar tissue dan mengelap sisi mulut Kyuhyun yang sudah belepotan dengan bumbu dari jajangmyun itu.

"Boss makan dengan lahap" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum kemudian meneruskan makannya dan sekarang, malah giliran Kyuhyun yang menatap Eunhyuk makan, kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging di paras tampannya.

_Gludugg..gludugg..gludug.._kembali suara itu terdengar dan saat menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela yang ada dipinggirnya, ternyata diluar sedang hujan deras.

.

.

-Eunhyuk POV-

_Gludugg..gludugg..gludug.._lagi-lagi suara itu. Ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan ada petir~..aku menolehkan kepalaku ke jendela yang ada disampingku. Huaaaaaaaaa diluar sedang hujan deras..

_Gludugg..gludugg..gludug..CTARR! _reflek aku menutup mataku dan menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku, membiarkan sumpit yang sedang kupegang atuh begitu saja.

Aku benci petir, guntur dan halilintar~ Eommaa~..

Saat aku kembali membuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah boss dengan ekspresi..khawatir?

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya padaku.

Tidak, aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja, boss aku benci halilintar..aku benci petir..aku benci guntur..

"Ne" ucapku lemah aku ingin eomma~

"Aish hujan, kurasa kita harus tinggal dulu sebentar menunggu hujannya reda" ucapnya.

Andwae aku tidak mau disini, dengan petir? Guntur? Dan halilintar? Aku tidak mau.

_Gludugg..gludug..CTARR! _ kembali aku menutup mata dan telingaku. Hueeee aku tidak mau disini, aku mau pulang saja.

"Atau apa lebih baik kita menerobos hujan dan pulang saja?" tanyanya lagi. Mungkin dia aneh melihatku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku benci petir!

Dan aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

.

Aku dan boss menerobos hujan dengan jasnya yang dijadikan penutup kepala kami, aish kenapa mobilnya harus terparkir jauh dari kedai?

_Brumm..brumm.._

_Gyuut~.. _Eh?

_Byurr.._

"Aish, dasar pengemudi tak tahu diri!" umpatnya pada mobil yang melewati kami

Kau tanya apa yang terjadi? Tadi ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat dan boss mendorongku ke tembok dan menghalangi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya dari cipratan air yang dibuat oleh mobil itu, sehingga sekarang kami dalam posisi berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan kedua tangannya yang ada disamping kepalaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau jadi basah kuyup" ucapnya padaku.

Sementara aku? Aku hanya mematung melihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan ku.

_Gludugg..gludug..CTARR! _ reflek aku memeluk bossku. Aku memeluknya erat, bermaksud berlindung dari petir itu.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir. Ya Tuhan apakah aku selemah ini? Sampai boss ku yang dingin pun mengkhawatirkan ku?

.

.

-Normal POV-

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khwatir pada Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Hiks..hiks.." bukannya mendapat jawaban, Kyuhyun malah mendengar isakan yang lolos dari mulut Eunhyuk. Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan, tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedang memeluknya bergetar hebat.

"Ssst..gwaenchana" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengusap pelan punggung Eunhyuk. "Ayo cepat kita ke mobil" lanjutnya sembari memeluk Eunhyuk dan membawanya berlari ke arah mobilnya.

Sesampainya di mobil, Kyuhyun segera memberikan Eunhyuk selimut yang kebetulan ada di dalam mobilnya, kemudian dia memasangkan headphone yang tersambung dengan iphonenya dan menyalakan musik dengan volume yang cukup keras pada pemuda manis pemilik gummy smile itu. Tak hanya itu, dia juga hendak memasangkan penutup mata pada Eunhyuk, namun pemuda manis itu menolak. Kyuhyun tersenyum "tidurlah" ucapnya kemudian memasangkan penutup mata itu pada Eunhyuk.

_Gludugg..gludug..CTARR! _ Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudi menolehkan pandangannya pada kursi yang ada disebelahnya.

Negatif. Eunhyuk tidak berespon terhadap petir barusan. Berarti perkiraan Kyuhyun benar. Eunhyuk takut petir. Untunglah dia selalu membawa headphone kemanapun dia pergi. Setidaknya alat itu sangat berfungsi saat ini.

.

.

"Eunhyuk ah, kita sudah sampai" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuka penutup mata dan headphonenya. "Ini..dimana boss?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran dengan tempat nya berada sekarang.

"Ini apartemenku. Aku tidak mungkin membawa mu pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu. yang ada nanti Wookie dan Sungmin menuduhku macam-macam" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar."Ayo!" ajaknya pada Eunhyuk. Sementara yang diajak hanya mematung melihat keadaan tempat parkir itu.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidur disini?" suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar menyebabkan Eunhyuk kembali tersadar dari dunianya.

"Ne, boss"

.

.

-Kyuhyun Apartemen-

Eunhyuk POV

"Ini" ucap boss sembari melemparkan satu stel piyama yang mengenai tepat diwajahku.

Aish dia ini, tadi saja bersikap baik, sekarang roh jahatnya nampaknya telah kembali

"Cepat ganti baju mu! Kau bisa menggunakan kamar itu. Ada kamar mandi juga didalamnya" ucap boss kemudian dia masuk ke kamarnya .

Akupun memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar yang tadi di tunjuknya dan segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke luar kamar setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang diberikan boss.

Eh wangi ini, wangi boss. Hahaha kenapa aku malah jadi seperti seorang yeoja yang mengagumi seorang namja yah? Ckck

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Apa aku buatkan coklat panas saja, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, ternyata pelajaran dari Wookie ada gunanya juga :D

Yosh, aku selesai membuat dua gelas coklat panas dan untuk boss kuletakkan di meja makan. Dan aku kembali melihat-lihat isi apartemen boss. Apartemennya nampak rapih dan bersih juga luas, huaah pasti sangat nyaman tinggal disini.

Eh? Apa itu?

Piano?

Huaa hebat sekali dia itu, bahkan memiliki grand piano di apartemennya sendiri? Dia pasti sangat menyukai musik.

_Ting~ _huaah sudah lama aku tidak memainkan piano. Aku coba saja ah~..

_Narul dongsenguroman gunyang gujongdoroman  
Gwiyobdago hajiman nunan nee yojaya  
Niga mwol algenyago khumyon alge doendago  
Kabundago hajiman nunan nege yojaya  
Nunaga nugul mannadunji  
Ugul manna mworhadunji  
Nan gunyang gidarilpun  
Nunan ne yojanikka nonun ne yojajikka  
Norago burulke mworago hadunji  
Namjaro nukkidorog kwag anajulke  
Norago burulke mworago hadun sanggwanobsoyo  
Nollaji marayo  
Algobomyon orin yojaranikka_

-Normal POV-

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memainkan piano" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang membawa gelas yang beisi coklat panas buatan Eunhyuk sembari menyenderkan badannya di dinding.

"Eh? Boss" ucap Eunhyuk kaget karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya

"Aku tidak sebaik kau" ucapnya lagi

"Benarkah?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk mempoutkan mulutnya. "Tentu saja, mau menyidirku ya?" ucap Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk "Mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk.

Kemudian jari-jari panjangnya mulai memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu

_Geunyeoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo _

_iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo  
nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori _

_dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo  
neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo _

_nunmuli heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon  
nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo _

_achimeun neul ireohge My Love_

_yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo _

_yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado  
dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo _

_oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo_

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang merdu ditambah dengan alunan piano yang terkesan sangat perfect di matanya.

Dari awal, Eunhyuk memang sangat menyukai Kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi. Dia menyukai suaranya yang merdu, serta pendalaman ekspresinya saat membawakan lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi selalu berhasil mendapatkan 100% perhatiannya.

_geunyeoga utgo itneyo neomuna uraenmanijyo_

_geureon moseub geureohge bodo sipdeon naui geunyeojyo  
geunyeoga geotgo isseoyo eoddeon saramgwa dajeonghi _

_nae gaseumeun mogeobge naeri nulryeoyo  
ddo nan ggumeul ggun geojyo sikeun ddam heureugo _

_apaseo gieok jochado sileun ggum  
nan onjongil mueotdo mothago siganeul bonaegetjyo My love_

_yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo _

_yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado  
dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo _

_oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deultende_

_dukk.._

Eh? Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan lagu In My Dream dari Super Junior itu terpaksa berhenti begitu dia merasakan ada sesuatu di bahunya.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di paras tampannya mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk tengah tertidur di bahunya.

Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain memandangi paras manis Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir dibibirnya.

Kemudian jari-jemarinya kembali menari-nari diatas tuts piano itu.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haloooo~..

Sudah lama tak apdet ff ini~..

Adakah yang masih menunggu?

Sesuai janji, ini Kyuhyuk moment, tapi maap kalo terkesan aneeh

Di chap ini yakin deh reader udah tau kan sapa yang mu dijodohin ama Hyukkie?  
hha :P

Yosh bales review dulu, ne?

**AnggiHaeHyukELF:** eh? Jeongmal? Ff ku berbau? *plak* nanti aku pake pewangi deh biar gak berbau ne? *plakplakplak* haehyuk momentnya daebak? Jinja? Huaaa gomawo *lempar bunga* XD

**mayonice08:** mencium apaan emang ching? Kekekeke. Geje kah? review mu panjang jadi aku bingung balesnya ching XD *pletak* Mpregnya cuman buat chullie ama bummie ajah ye? :P tar req dari mu masih aku pikirin dulu biar agak bagusan dikit..wkwkwkwk. situ mau ada saingan buat hyuk? Boleh..boleh..sapa? asal jangan kamu deh ching. Muhahahahaha *evil laugh*

**Arit291:** ahahaha gitukah, ching? XD *kedapkedip* napa yaaaaaaah~..ahahaha liat ntar deh ching XD

**Fitri jewel hyukkie:** ini udah dilanjut, moga suka XD

**viani hyukkiya:** ini eon bukan yah? *pletak#dongsaeng durhaka* wkwk ini udah ada kyuhyuk nya eon, gimana? gimana? gimana? suka gak eon? Harus suka yah? *plak* XD

**dinie teukie :** wahahaha aku mesti ngumpet dari amukan ikan dong ching XD. iye bener tuh hey arnold~..abis aku suka banget tuh episode. Kekekeke XD eh ternyata ada juga yang suka nonton..hahaha :D. Maklum kalo ide lagi buntung, jadilah ngambil dari scene anime, ching XD *ngeles* hha :D

**Lee Eun In:** lagi apa cobaaaa *mata penuh selidik* XD ini udah ada Kyuhyuk momentnya~..gimana? suka gak? Suka ajh yah? *maksa* hha..gak suka juga gak papa *pundung* hha :P

**Lee Eun Jae:** huaaaa aku juga mau maen skate ama hyukkie oppa maa ching XD. ff baru? Yang req ada 2 lagi~ gak tau yang mana dulu nih..hha :P mau req? Ato kasih ide? XD

**love haehyuk:** iyaaa rumor yang ituuuu hueeee ahahahaha mimpinya aneh yah? Ya maklum lah namanya juga mimpi *loh?* XD

**anchofishy :** karenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~.. jawabannya ada di chap depan kekekeke *evil laugh* hueeeeeeeeee jadi kalo kyuhyuk kagak suka ching? Yah chap ini gak suka dong? *pundung* hha :P

**Aiyu Kie:** ahahaha ne, sama-sama ching. Bagus deh kalo suka XD. chap ini gimana? Suka gak? Suka yah? Harus! *loh?* hha :P

**reaRelf :** endingnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~..nyukhyuk (?) hahaha *dirajam reader* nantikan selanjutnya ching *ala iklan XD

**nannaa :** hueeeeeeeee jangan galau ching, tar aku ikutan galau *loh?* galau kan penyakit menular ching wkwkwk. Ini gimana chap ini? Kyuhyuknya berasa gak? Suka gak? Suka ajah ya? Hha :P

**Kimimaki:** ada sih satu lagi ching, cuman paling chap depan adanya, gapapa yah? *puppy eyes* chingu mau Minwook? Kan mereka sodaraan *walopun angkat* otte?

**Nurul. P . Putri:** ciyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat *jitak saeng* main pair nya nyukhyuk (?) wkwkwk *digantung reader* adaaaaaaaaaaaaaa deh gakan bilang-bilang :P hahahaha *evil laugh* iyah noh si kyu ama hyuk malah tidur di operanya hae..ckckck *ikutan geleng-geleng kepala*

**minmi arakida :** ahahaha justru kan biar aneh ching wkwkwk *ditendang* ini gimana chap ini? Suka gak? Suka yah? Harus suka? Gak mau tau *apasih?* wkwk :P

**Hyuniehyunie :** pairingnya baru ada kyuhyuk ama haehyuk, chingu maunya ada sapa lagi emang? Sapa tau bisa jadi masukan XD

**Ciezie** : O.o *pukpuk eonni* kecewa kenapa eon? Chap ini gimana? Kyuhyuknya berasa gak?

**Choi Youmin:** ehehehehe *evil laugh* marganya kyuhyun apa yaaaaa? *sok misterius#ditabok XD, ini syudah dilanjut ching, gimana? Berasa gak kyuhyuknyah? O.o

n.b adakah yang nunggu **I'll Get You**? Lagi diproses yah~ tapi gak tau kapan di publishnya~..

terus yang req ff~ sabar ye~ lagi nyari ilham dulu :D

terus kalo bisa jangan manggil thor~ thor~ aku kan bukan dewa petir hahaha *narsis tingkat dewa*

panggil ajah nyuk~/ kunyuk~/ atau nyukkunyuk juga boleh dah~ XD

dan terakhir~ makasih banyak buat yang udah baca apalagi yang ngereview *hugs*

jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaak~ *treak pake toa XD


	7. Chapter 7

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Hangat~..

Ya itu lah yang kurasakan..

Aku rasa sekarang aku sedang tersenyum..

Aku bisa merasakannya, walaupun sekarang mataku masih tertutup..

Entahlah..

Rasanya tidak ingin membuka mata~..

Hangat~

Perasaan ini sungguh membuatku nyaman..

Sebentar lagi,

Sebentar saja

Biar aku merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama..

Rasanya damai~..

_Feel so right.._

.

.

Aish, sinar matahari itu sangat menganggu..

Aku masih ingin merasakan perasaan hangat ini~ *pout*

Aish, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku bangun saja. Dan kuputuskan untuk membuka mataku walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat tidak rela.

Dan..

OMG~..

Aku terpaku, kurasa kini mataku membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku..

Ternyata~..

Aku..

TIDUR BERSAMA BOSS?

Huaaaaaaaaaaaa bagaimana ini?

Kenapa bisa jadi begini?

Tunggu...tunggu..

Tenang..tenang Lee Hyukjae..jangan banyak bergerak..nanti kau bisa membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur~..ssstt! aku menaruh telunjukku didepan mulutku.

Astaga..kenapa bisa begini?

Kau tau? Ternyata aku dan boss ku tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dan posisiku sekarang ini adalah sedang berhadapan dengannya (O/O)

Tapi, lihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur begitu damai *smile*

Aku tak menyangka melihatnya yang sedang tertidur, ditambah dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Tampan?

Ya ku akui boss ku ini memang tampan, hanya saja terkadang dengan sifatnya yang evil itu, menyuruhku ini-itu membuatku lupa akan ketampanannya *pout*

Tapi lihat dia sekarang, tanpa kata-kata kasar dan menyayat hati yang selalu keluar bak lahar panas yang dimuntahkan gunung merapi itu, tanpa tatapan tajam yang sering ditunjukkannya itu..sekarang dia terlihat sangat polos *giggle*

Dia terlihat sangat damai~ *smile*

.

Uh oh!

Dia membuka matanya

Bagaimana ini?

Sementara aku?

Hanya mematung saking kagetnya

Eh? Tapi kenapa dia tersenyum?

_Gyuuut~.._

Eh? dia...MEMELUKKU?! *bayangin kayak meluk guling XD*

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ottoke?

_Degg..degg..degg.._

_Degg..degg..degg.._

Huaaaaah~ yah! Yah! Jantung! Jangan keras keras! Nanti dia bangun!

.

.

-15 menit kemudian-

Fiuh~ aku rasa tadi dia hanya..emm..mengigau?

Aish membuatku jantungan saja. Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

Normal POV

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika indra penciumannya menangkap sinyal-sinyal aroma makanan yang membuat perutnya protes ingin segera diisi. Namja tampan itu kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sementara Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan dirinya, mari ku bawa kau ke dapur yang ada di apartemen Kyuhyun. Disana sudah ada seorang namja manis pemilik gummy smile yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan. Lihatlah namja manis yang sekarang sudah akrab dengan dapur dan segala perlengkapannya itu menggunakan apron berwarna baby blue, yang semakin membuat kulitnya terasa makin bercahaya, namja manis itu sedang serius menata mangkuk yang telah berisi nasi itu dengan bayam, tauge, jamur, daging, kosari dan yang lainnya. Kau pasti bisa menebak masakan apa yang sedang dia buat itu. Yup benar! namja manis itu sedang membuat bibimbab, yaitu makanan khas Korea yang merupakan campuran nasi dengan daging dan sayuran. Eh? kau bertanya kenapa dia memasak bibimbab? Baiklah akan kuceritakan. Usut punya usut, ketika dia sedang belajar memasak bersama Ryeowook, adik angkat Sungmin itu pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun memiliki makanan favorit yang sama, yaitu bibimbab dan jadilah Eunhyuk membuat makanan itu yah sekaligus sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena Kyuhyun kemarin telah menolongnya dari petir, guntur dan halilintar.

"Nampaknya sekarang kau sudah pandai memasak" ucap sebuah suara

"Boss? Kau sudah bangun?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, namja yang di panggil boss itu mendekati Eunhyuk dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Bibimbab?"

"Ah ne. Wookie bilang kau suka bibimbab, makannya aku buatkan sekaligus sebagai ucapan terimakasih" ucap Eunhyuk malu-malu

"Terimakasih?" ulang Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk dimeja makan sembari menghadap ke Eunhyuk

"Karena kemarin kau sudah menolongku"

"Oh" hanya itu yang terucap dari namja pemilik Geim cafe itu sementara Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan acara menata bibimbab itu

"Entah mengapa aku merasa sedang menunggu istriku yang membuatkan sarapan untukku" ucap Kyuhyun santai kemudian menyeruput susu yang sudah dipersiapkan Eunhyuk sebelumnya.

_Blush~ _pipi Eunhyuk secara otomatis memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

'Istri?'

.

.

.

-Geim Cafe-

"Geim cafe seminggu lagi akan berumur satu tahun" ucap Minho yang sedang melihat kalender yang tertempel di dekat counter cafe itu.

"Kau benar! ini harus dirayakan!" ucap Sungmin semangat

"Lihat! Lihat! Siapa yang datang!" ucap Ryeowook yang sedang melihat ke tempat parkir  
"_Master and butler_?" Ucap Minho asal  
"No, no! Beauty and the beast" ucap Ryeowook tambah asal  
"Yang benar itu beauty and the devil" ucap Jungmo yang kebetulan ada disana  
plak.. ..Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang memegang koran pun menjadikan koran itu alat untuk mengusap sayang ketiga orang itu. Membuat Ryeowook, Minho dan Jungmo meringis sambil mengusap kepala mereka yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Sungmin.

"Pagi, Sajangnim!" ucap Minho, Ryeowook, Jungmo dan Sungmin berbarengan saat Kyuhyun memasuki Geim Cafe sementara di belakangnya ada Eunhyuk yang mengangkut gelas-gelas yang kemarin dibeli dari Insadong.

"Sajangnim, Geim cafe sebentar lagi genap satu tahun!" ucap Minho semangat

"Kau benar, ada ide untuk merayakannya?"

Semua yang ada disana terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk perayaan satu tahun Geim Cafe.

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan?" tanya Jungmo "Kita kan belum pernah liburan bersama" lanjutnya lagi

Kyuhyun tampak menimang-nimang ide Jungmo tersebut "Baiklah, aku akan menyetujui idemu, dengan syarat dalam satu minggu ini harus ada duaratus pelanggan yang mengunjungi Geim cafe, otte?" tanya Kyuhyun pada semua karyawan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Setuju, asal semua biaya selama liburan dibiayai oleh sajangnim" ucap Minho dengan smirknya

"Kau menantangku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun "Setuju" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Daebak! Lalu kita akan liburan ke mana?" tanya Sungmin antusias

"Pantai Gwangali?" usul Eunhyuk

"Gwangali? Aku setuju" ucap Jungmo antusias

"Aku ingin ke pulau Jeju" ucap Ryeowook semangat

"Aku setuju dengan Wookie" ucap Sungmin dan Minho berbarengan

"Baiklah, Pulau Jeju kalau begitu" ucap Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi senyuman dari para pegawainya.

"Tapi jika kalian gagal, semua biaya liburan akan dipotong dari gaji kalian" ucap Kyuhyun sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan para pegawainya yang kini tampak syok dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish, bagaimana caranya menarik 200 pelanggan dalam waktu seminggu?" ucap Ryeowook dengan tampang horornya. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin gajinya dipotong untuk biaya berlibur, apalagi ke pulau Jeju, yang dikenal dengan salah satu tempat wisata yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Donghae yang sudah berada di belakang para pegawai Geim cafe yang sedang mengadakan rapat itu.

"Kami sedang mencari cara agar bisa membawa 200 pelanggan ke Geim cafe dalam waktu seminggu, Donghae ah" jelas Sungmin

"Eh? untuk?" tanya Donghae heran

"Seminggu lagi Geim cafe berumur satu tahun, dan untuk merayakannya, kami mengusulkan untuk liburan ke pulau Jeju. Boss akan membiayai semuanya dengan syarat kami bisa membawa 200 pelanggan selama seminggu ini" jelas Minho sementara Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kau mau membantu kami, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan puppy eyes nya

"Tentu saja, aku juga pegawai di sini, kan?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab oleh anggukan semangat dari para pegawai lainnya.

"Kau ada ide, Donghae ah?" tanya Jungmo

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat iklan tentang perayaan satu tahun Geim cafe ini di web" usul Donghae

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuka stand supaya pengunjung bisa mencicipi kue-kue secara gratis, kalau menurut mereka enak, mereka bisa membelinya, bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju, daerah sini sering dilalui para wisatawan asing, kita bisa menyaikan gimbap untuk mereka" ucap Ryeowook

"Adalagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau pelanggan bisa mengobrol dengan para pelayan geim cafe yang mereka sukai?" ucap Minho

"Err..Minho ah ide mu itu...terlalu...aneh" ucap Sungmin

"Tidak..itu ide bagus..bagaimana kalau Hae hyung dan Jungmo hyung juga jadi pelayan? Pasti akan banyak yang tertarik" ucap Wookie semangat

"Aku setuju, lagi pula memang pengunjung cafe ini kebanyakan yeoja, kan?" ucap Jungmo yang diangguki oleh para pegawai lain

"Ah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita memberikan semacam hadiah bagi para pelanggan?" usul Eunhyuk

"Ide bagus. Baiklah dan sebagai sentuhan akhir, bagaimana kalau kita menghias Geim cafe, agar lebih terasa suasana ulang tahunnya?" tanya Sungmin yang mendapat anggukan dari semua pegawai

Yah, begitulah kurasa semua usaha mereka dalam rangka menyambut ulang tahun geim cafe yang pertama itu. Sementara semua pegawai sedang serius dalam mempersiapkan semuanya, Kyuhyun sang pemilik cafe hanya memandang mereka atau.. salah satu dari mereka? dengan sebuah senyum yang merekah dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

_Klining,,klining.._

Terdengar bel kecil yang dipasang di pintu masuk Geim cafe berdentang, semua pegawai yang sedang berdiskusi itu sontak memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah pintu masuk. Tetapi setelah mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memasuki geim cafe, seulas senyum tercipta dibibir mereka kecuali seorang namja manis yang tampak kaget dengan kedatangan orang itu.

"Oh hyung, kebetulan kau datang. Kau mau membantu kami, kan?" tanya Donghae pada orang yang baru saja memasuki Geim Cafe itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu kalian" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpampang diwajahnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap seseorang yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Eunhyukkie" ucap orang itu sementara yang para pegawai lain heran, bagaimana orang itu bisa mengenal Eunhyuk yang nota bene adalah pegawai baru di Geim cafe?

"Eh? Yesung hyung, kau mengenal Eunhyuk?" tanya Ryeowook heran yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh orang yang bernama Yesung itu.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar kau melarikan diri dari rumah, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Yesung pada Eunhyuk. Kini keduanya ada di atap Geim Cafe. Sebenarnya tadi Eunhyuk mengajak Yesung untuk berbicara berdua.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung "Ne, kau benar hyung. Aku memang kabur dari rumah" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi hyung, aku mohon padamu jangan beritahu mereka tentang siapa aku sebenarnya" ucap Eunhyuk dengan puppy eyes nya

"Araa~. Tentu saja. Tapi, kau tahu? orang tua mu sangat mengkhawatirkan mu."

"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi, aku masih belum siap kalau aku harus menikah dengan orang yang dipilihkan appa dan eomma" ucapnya sembari menunduk.

Sebuah senyuman tercipta dibibir Yesung. Kemudian tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Eunhyuk. "Orang tua mu pasti memilihkan yang terbaik untukmu." Ucapnya kemudian yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman kecil oleh Eunhyuk

"Tapi, kenapa kau disini, hyung? Dan sepertinya kau kenal dengan semua orang yang ada disini" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja mereka mengenalku, karena aku memang sering datang ke sini"

"Kau, tamu disini?"

"Boleh dibilang seperti itu. terkadang aku juga menyanyi disini" ucap Yesung, kemudian dia menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk seseorang" ucap Yesung tak jelas yang membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu ini, para pegawai Geim cafe sangat sibuk dalam rangka mencapai target 200 pelanggan dalam satu minggu. Sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk melakukan hal itu, karena tiap harinya Geim cafe memang sering dipadati pengunjung. Mungkin karena tantangan Kyuhyun itulah yang membuat mereka sangat serius dalam mencapai target tersebut. Mereka membagi tugas dengan Donghae yang menunggu stand makanan yang berada di luar cafe. Sementara di dalam, Jungmo, Minho, Yesung dan Eunhyuk sibuk melayani pelanggan yang datang. Sementara di dapur ada Ryeowook, Key dan Sungmin yang siap membuat pesanan para pelanggan. Saat ini, cafe agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung disana, mengingat jam baru saja menunjukkan angka 11 pagi.

"Kita sudah mencapai setengah dari target, DAEBAK!" ucap Minho semangat

"Jeongmal?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya padahal ini baru hari ketiga mereka menjalani tantangan dari Kyuhyun itu.

"Kurasa strategi kalian berjalan dengan sangat baik" ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari para pegawainya itu. "Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan biaya untuk liburan kita" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat para pegawainya berteriak senang

.

.

Dan tibalah kita di hari terakhir dari tantangan Kyuhyun itu, senyuman pun tak lepas dari para pegawai Geim cafe karena mereka berhasil menembus angka lebih dari 200 pengunjung dalam waktu seminggu. Karena ini adalah malam puncak dari tantangan itu, sekaligus tepat Geim Cafe berusia satu tahun, maka para pegawai sepakat untuk mengadakan pertunjukan kecil-kecilan sebagai ucapan terimakasih pada para pelanggan yang setia berkunjung ke salah satu cafe unik di Busan itu. Mereka menampilkan pertunjukkan medley~..mulai dari Jungmo yang mempertunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bermain gitar, dilanjutkan dengan Minho yang mempertunjukkan kebolehannya bermain drum, dilanjutkan oleh dance dari Sungmin, Donghae Key dan Eunhyuk, kemudian ditutup dengan penampilan dari Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang memukau para pelanggan dengan suara emas mereka. Minho yang saat itu bertindak sebagai Mc naik keatas panggung.

"Terimakasih pada semua pelanggan Geim cafe yang ikut memeriahkan ulang tahun Geim cafe yang pertama ini, semoga pada tahun-tahun berikutnya kami bisa lebih baik lagi dalam memuaskan para pelanggan sekalian. Nah, sebagai penutup dari penampilan kami di malam ini, akan ada seseorang yang akan mempertunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bernyanyi. Kita sambut, Kim Yesung~" ucap Minho yang langsung di hujani oleh tepuk tangan dari para pelanggan yang memang menantikan pertunjukkan dari Yesung.

Terdengar intro dari piano yang dimainkan oleh Donghae.

_Sasireun cheombwasseul ttaebuteo geudael johahaetdago  
Malhagiga naegen cham eoryeowotdeongeojyo  
Meonjeo dagaseojianheumyeon geudael nochilkkabwa  
Pyeonjireul sseugo tto jageun seonmureul junbihaetjyo  
Gipeojimyeon sangcheoppunilgeoraneun saenggage  
Duryeoumi apseongeon sasirijiman  
Ganjeolhan mameuro gidohago baraetdeon sarami  
Geudaerago nan mideo_

Oh~ I`m in love Oh~ I`m fall in love  
Eojjeolsu eomneyo naemameul sumgigien  
Geudaeneun neomu areumdapjyo

Ah~ rupanya Yesung yang berkolaborasi dengan Donghae itu menyanyikan lagu dari Ra. D yang berjudul I'm in Love. Saat bagian interlude, Yesung berjalan turun dari panggung kecil itu, menuju ke arah counter yang disana berdiri beberapa pegawai geim cafe.

_I thought I never gonna fall in love  
But I'm in love  
Cuz I wanna love you baby  
Sasireun cheoeum bwasseulttaebuteo  
Nae mam sogeurobuteo  
Geudaen padocheoreom millyeodeureo  
Ontong harujongil geudaeman tteoolla  
I can be a good lover  
Wanna be a neip keullobeo  
Sesangeseo gajang haengbokhan yeojaro mandeureo julgeyo  
Geudaen gotta believe me  
Make it never gonna leave me  
Yaksokttawin an hallaeyo  
Geunyang boyeojulgeyo_

Kini Yesung sudah berada di hadapan Ryeowook. Kemudian dia menengadahkan tangannya di depan Ryeowook, dengan malu-malu, Wookie pun memegang tangan Yesung yang kemudian disoraki antusias oleh para pengunjung yang ada disana. Yesung kemudian mengajak Ryeowook keatas panggung.

_Oh~ I`m in love Oh~ I`m fall in love  
Eojjeolsu eomneyo naemameul sumgigien  
Geudaeneun neomu areumdapjyo_

Oh~ I`m in love I`m so deep in love Oh~ I`m fall in love  
Eojjeolsuga eomneyo naemameul sumgigien  
Geudaeneun neomu areumdapjyo  
Geudaeneun neomu areumdapjyo

Para pelanggan yang memenuhi Geim Cafe saat itu bersorak semangat saat Yesung menyelesaikan penampilannya. Sementara Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Bolehkah aku menceritakan sedikit kisah ku?" tanya Yesung yang ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh para pengunjung Geim cafe.

"Setahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja. Pertemuan kami waktu itu memang tak terlalu baik. Bahkan karena sebuah 'kecelakaan kecil' itu, namja itu malah membentak-bentak dan memarahiku. Merasa tak terima, aku pun marah dan melawan omongan namja itu. Setelah itu, selama beberapa lama kami tidak bertemu sampai suatu saat aku melihatnya sedang mengobati luka seekor kucing yang sepertinya disiksa oleh pemiliknya. Mungkin bagi kalian akan terasa biasa saja, tapi entahlah, bagiku itu meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam. Mulai dari saat itu, aku terus menerus mencari tahu tentang namja itu. Bahkan secara terang-terangan aku berusaha mendekatinya. Dia? tentu saja dia menolakku mentah-mentah. Mungkin masih teringat dengan kejadian saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi aku tak perduli dan tetap mengejarnya, hingga saat ini, tepat satu tahun aku mengenalnya, maka ku putuskan untuk memberanikan diriku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada namja itu" ucap Yesung panjang lebar, kemudian dia menghadapkan dirinya dengan Ryeowook yang dari tadi hanya menunduk malu.

"Wookie ah, saranghae~" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Terima~...terima~..terima~.." ucap para pelanggan yang ada disana dengan antusias.

"emm.. ne..nado..nado saranghae, hyung" ucap Wookie yang kembali menunduk. Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Wookie, dan menyebabkan kegaduhan karena semua pengunjung berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

-Pulau Jeju-

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jejuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" ucap Eunhyuk semangat. Kini mereka telah tiba di pulau Jeju. Pulau yang terkenal sebagai tempat berbulan madu bagi pasangan yang baru menikah. Setelah membereskan barang-barang mereka di kamar masing-masing, kini mereka berencana untuk mengelilingi pulau itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin ke Gwangali, hyung?" sindir Minho sementara Eunhyuk hanya memasang cengirannya.

"Kita akan kemana dulu, hyung?" Tanya Jungmo pada Kyuhyun

"Kita akan ke Seogwipo. Disana kita akan menaiki kapal selam, kemudian kita bisa mencoba menyelam disana, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari semua pegawainya

Seharian itu mereka berada di bawah laut, setelah menaiki kapal selam di wisata kapal selam Seogwipo yang dibuka pada tahun 1988 dan merupakan wisata kapal selam pertama di Asia dan urutan ke tiga di dunia. Mereka berwisata ke daerah yang disebut dengan Munseon, tempat dimana kapal selam berjalan, yang merupakan rumah bagi terumbu karang dan rumput laut yang menawan serta dimeriahkan oleh segerombolan ikan-ikan yang berwarna-warni. Kapal itu menyelam sampai kedalaman 40 meter dibawah laut. Disana mereka melihat banyak sekali ikan, terumbu karang yang berwarna-warni serta sebuah kapal karam yang kini menjadi rumah bagi ikan-ikan disana. Setelah puas menaiki kapal selam selama hampir 2 jam, kemudian mereka mencoba menyelam ke daerah tadi. Eunhyuk yang memang dasarnya tidak ahli dalam menyelam, dibantu oleh Donghae dan Sungmin yang merasa kasihan pada Eunhyuk yang hampir tenggelam beberapa kali.

Sore tiba, setelah puas bermain dengan ikan-ikan di Munseon, mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati matahari tenggelam di pantai Hyeopjae yang terletak di barat Hanrim-eup yang memiliki pasir berwarna putih. Pantai yang terbentang seauh 9 KM dengan perairan berwarna kombinasi hijau dan biru. Dan berakhirlah hari pertama mereka di pulau Jeju dengan wisata air yang ada di sana.

Hari kedua di pulau Jeju, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia akan membawa pegawainya ke Gimyeong Maze Park. Gimnyeong Maze Park berada di Donggimnyeong-ri. Labirin yang unik ini terdiri dari tumbuh-tumbuhan dari seluruh Asia dan dirawat secara pribadi oleh Dr. Dunstan sejak tahun 1987. Gimnyeong Maze Park terdiri dari sebuah labirin yang mempunyai tujuh gambar yang digabungkan menjadi satu. Labirin ini berbentuk seperti Pulau Jeju, dan gambarnya dapat terlihat jelas dari atas, yang mencakup: seekor ular, yang merupakan objek yang disembah sampai pertengahan tahun 70an;

Biasanya orang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 sampai 30 menit untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Apabila kau merasa tidak yakin, kau bisa menggunakan peta untuk membantu mencari jalan keluar.

Sebelum memasuki labirin tersebut, mereka di bagi menjadi tiga kelompok,

Kelompok pertama terdiri dari Jungmo, Donghae dan Yesung.

Kelompok kedua terdiri dari Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Minho.

Kelompok ketiga terdiri dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Key.

Mereka berlomba kelompok mana yang akan lebih dahulu bisa keluar dari labirin tersebut. Memang tidak ada hadiah bagi pemenang dari lomba tersebut, hanya saja dapat keluar dari labirin yang rata-rata menyebabkan orang kesulitan untuk menemukan jalan keluar merupakan hal yang luar biasa, kan?

Namun sepertinya di tengah jalan, Eunhyuk terpisah dari kelompoknya. Maklumlah ini merupakan akhir pekan, dimana banyak pengunjung yang tertarik untuk menaklukkan labirin tersebut.

Bingung, Eunhyuk hanya berjalan kemanapun kakinya melangkah, tak tentu arah memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bahkan Eunhyuk tak memiliki peta dari labirin ini. Kalau pun ada, belum tentu Eunhyuk bisa membacanya, kan?

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Bagaimana ini? Aku tersesat~.. eomma~..bagaimana ini?

Apa aku kembali lagi saja ke pintu masuk yah?

Tapi~... jalan ke pintu masuk nya itu kemanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Apa aku terobos saja pagar tanaman ini yah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, meskipun pagarnya terbuat dari tanaman, tapi sangat tebal dan tinggi. Mana mungkin aku menerobosnya?

Ah! Aku ingat, tadi Donghae hyung mengatakan kalau ditengah labirin ada jembatan, lebih baik aku ke sana saja.

Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju jembatan yang memang disediakan untuk mempemudah pengunjung dalam mencari jalan keluar. Sampai di jembatan, aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari boss, dan Key. Tapi nihil, aku tak menemukan mereka karena tempat ini sedang ramai pengunjung. Bagaimana ini?

Eh tunggu~..

Itu kan.. Donghae hyung dan .. Sungmin hyung? Kenapa mereka bisa bersama? Bukankah mereka berbeda kelompok? Atau mungkin mereka juga tersesat seperti aku? Ah, lebih baik aku menghampiri mereka saja.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada tersesat sendirian, bukan?

.

.

Eh? kenapa disini sepi sekali? bukankah tadi banyak pengunjung? Apa mungkin Donghae dan Sungmin hyung salah jalan?

Eh? kenapa mereka berhenti?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sungmin hyung seperti tersipu begitu?

Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Donghae hyung?

Omo! Kenapa wajah mereka semakin dekat?

Aigoo~ aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi mereka bergandengan tangan. Apa itu..artinya mereka...mempunyai hubungan khusus? Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya sesak didadaku? Kenapa rasanya mataku memanas? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis?

Eh? mereka seperti akan ber..

Uh oh? Kenapa tiba-tiba gelap?

Siapa yang menutup mataku?

"Kau salah jalan, Eunhyuk ah" ucap orang itu kemudian kurasakan dia memutar tubuhku dan membuatku melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu masih dengan tangannya yang menutup mataku.

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal o~..

Long time no see *pasang muka supper dupper innocent#dibantai readerdeul

Miaaaaaaaaaaan baru sempet update *bungkuk 90 derajat

Emm..mian juga nampaknya chap ini garing yah? Hueeeeeeeeee *pundung

Di chap ini kita jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju yah?

Disana emang banyak tempat wisatanya, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan wisata kapal selamnya XD

Ah iyah di chap kemaren yang hyukkie takut petir diambil dari Ouran Highschool host club~..

Dan special thanks to **nannaa **yang udah ngingetin buat apdet ff ini~..mian kalo jelek u.u

Yosh, bales review dulu yukk!

**Hyukkie'sJewels :** Emm..gimana yah ching? Di chap ini mungkin pertanyaan mu agak terjawab sebagian, kan? Kekeke *pletak* lanjutan IGY nya tunggu ajh yah~..pasti di update koq. Makasih buat dukungannya *hug*

**Asha lightyagamikun :** perasaan hyuk? Disini hyuknya suka sama hae..tapi,,ah saksikan(?) ajah di chap selanjutnya ne? *plak*

**AranciaChru:** muahahahahaha *evil laugh* horeeeeeeeeee berhasil bikin penasaran *plak* kalo di chap ini gimana? Masih penasaran apa enggak? Kayaknya enggak yah?

**dinie teukie :** *pukpuk* sabar ne ching? *plak* kalo di chap ini gimana? Apa masih bingung?

**Lee Eun In** : huaaaaaaa makasih..makasih..ada juga yang suka Kyuhyuk momentnya ternyata. Kapan di bongkarnya? aku juga gak tau *pletak* ditunggu ajh ne? Hehehe

**Fitri jewel hyukkie : hueeeeeeeeee** mian gak bisa lanjut cepet belakangan ini agak sibuk.

**NicKyun** : ini lanjutannya udah ada..gomawo buat reviewnya *hug*

**minmi arakida** : ahahaha itu pasar juga bukan sembarang pasar ching XD bagus deh kalo suka hehehehehe *hug*

**viany hyukkiya :** eonnie *hug* mian gak cepet apdet kan eon tau kalo idenya mampet mulu eon suka kyuhyuk momentnya? Bagus deh. Kekekeke

**dhianelf4ever:** endingnya haehyuk? Emm...*pose mikir* liat ntar ajh ne ching? XD

**Aiyu Kie:** oh kamu suka chap kemaren ching? Bagus deg *hug* IGY nya tunggu ajh ne? Lagi dproses XD

** :** bagus deh kalo sukaaaaaaaaaa XD kenapa pendek? Soalnya idenya keburu mampet XD *ditendang

**World Quite** : cie eonnie~ *hug* bagus deh kalo suka XD awas jangan senyum terus eon..tar orang-orang pada takut *mabur sebelum diamuk massa

**nurul. :** *pukpuk saeng* hyukkie pasti pulang koq saeng~..kalo sebentar maa bukan kabur namanya XD *plak* mian apdetnya lama aku sedang agak sibuk.. hueeeeeeee

**reaRelf :** emm,,tuan muda choi? Tar juga bakal terkuak koq ching XD *plak*

**Lee Eun Jae**: eonnie~ *hug* mian lama update hueeeeeeeeee udah kebongkarkah eon? Ckck IGY nya lagi diproses eon~..tunggu ajh ne XD

**love haehyuk :** sapa coba pairingnyaaaa? *nyipit-nyipitin mata* ada koq dikit haehyuk momennya..dikit tapi *plak* IGY nya lagi di proses, ne? XD

**nannaa**: iye ching lama tak jumpa XD kapan dibongkarnya? Emm..mungkin chap depan(?) atau depannya lagi? *plak* bentar lagi tamat koq ching XD pertanyaan mu bakal kejawab pas nanti si tunangan hyukkie juga kebongkar, ne? XD

**Jae 19:** yesung? Kayaknya bukan deh ching..itu kan dia sama wookie XD *nyengir ala hyukkie oppa XD* gomawo udah baca n ripiu *hug*

**Sakura No Shiori:** haiii juga *lambai tangan* welcome~ iyah gapapa ching, nyantei ajh..iyah kamu bener ching itu scene dari ouran host club, kemaren aku lupa gak ketulis itu..ckckck ini udah lanjut, semoga suka..gomawo udah baca n ripiu XD *hug*

**Arit291:** chinguuuuuuuu~ *hug* ehehehehe bagus deh kalo suka kyuhyuk momment nya XD

.

.

Yosh~ di chap ini pun jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaak~ XD


	8. Chapter 8

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

Eunhyuk POV

Eh? kenapa disini sepi sekali? bukankah tadi banyak pengunjung? Apa mungkin Donghae dan Sungmin hyung salah jalan?

Eh? kenapa mereka berhenti?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sungmin hyung seperti tersipu begitu?

Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Donghae hyung?

Omo! Kenapa wajah mereka semakin dekat?

Aigoo~ aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi mereka bergandengan tangan. Apa itu..artinya mereka...mempunyai hubungan khusus? Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya sesak didadaku? Kenapa rasanya mataku memanas? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis?

Eh? mereka seperti akan ber..

Uh oh? Kenapa tiba-tiba gelap?

Siapa yang menutup mataku?

"Kau salah jalan, Eunhyuk ah" ucap orang itu kemudian kurasakan dia memutar tubuhku dan membuatku melangkah menjauh daru tempat itu.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Orang itu, masih menutup mata Eunhyuk. Mereka terus berjalan. Bahkan Eunhyuk tidak tahu akan di bawa ke mana dan sedang berada di mana. Tapi apa daya? Berontak pun percuma, apa yang dilihatnya tadi terasa.. menyesakkan dadanya?..

Ya, kurasa kurang lebih itu lah yang namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu rasakan..

Melihat kedekatan antara Donghae dan Sungmin tadi membuat nafasnya tercekat, dadanya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang membuat otaknya secara tak sadar mengeluarkan perintah pada kelenjar air mata untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

Menangis..

Ya kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu, karena sekarang pipi namja penyuka strawberry itu basah oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan menganak pinak, membasahi pipi putihnya.

Eunhyuk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam isakannya yang bisa saja terdengar oleh orang yang sedang menutup matanya.

Bagi Eunhyuk, Donghae adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya..

Donghae adalah orang yang selalu membantunya ketika dia menghadapi kesulitan..

Orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, ketika Kyuhyun sudah memporak porandakkan harinya..

Orang yang membuatnya.. merasakan jatuh cinta?

Tapi sekarang?

Justru Donghae lah yang membuatnya hancur dan.. merasa tersakiti..?

Entahlah, tapi setelah melihat kejadian tadi, rasanya hati Eunhyuk hancur bagaikan kaca yang pecah menjadi ribuan keping..

Rasanya sakit, melihat orang yang kita suka, orang yang kita cinta, ternyata lebih memilih orang lain dibandingankan dirinya.

Sakit, sangat sakit..

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya keduanya berhenti. Orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Eunhyuk, membuat namja itu kembali dapat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bukan.. bukan pemandangan Donghae dan Sungmin yang sedang bermesraan, tetapi pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah hamparan bunga kuning yang membentang indah. Disana sepi, mungkin hanya ada mereka berdua ditemani dengan ratusan bunga canola yang tumbuh memamerkan warna kuning cerah yang indah.

Eunhyuk tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah membawanya ke sini, karena dia tahu, bahkan sangat hafal siapa pemilik suara yang tadi menuntunnya hingga sampai disini.

Namja manis itu hanya terdiam, berdiri kaku sembari memandang hamparan bunga canola yang tersebar indah sampai ke pinggir laut. Pandangannya memang ke arah hamparan bunga berwarna kuning itu, tapi sayang, itu adalah tatapan kosong seakan dia ada di dalam dunianya sendiri.

Angin musim semi berhembus, membuat bunga canola yang berjajar rapih itu terlihat seperti sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya, mengajak siapapun yang ada disana untuk menari bersamanya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang lembut. Tapi namja manis itu tetap saja berdiri kaku, menghiraukan seorang namja yang berada dibelakangnya, orang yang sama, yang tadi membawanya dari Maze Park.

"Menangislah, keluarkan apa yang kau rasakan" ucap namja itu akhirnya.

Eunhyuk tetap tak bergeming, masih setia dengan dunianya yang entah ada di mana. Setelah beberapa lama terbuai dengan dunianya, namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup nafas dalam, tak lupa juga dia merentangkan tangannya, merasakan angin musim semi yang membelai lembut wajahnya, berusaha memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen ke dalam saluran pernafasannya, sembari berharap menghilangkan kepenatanannya.

Menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya..

.

.

.

.

.

-Maze Park-

Minho, Key, Yesung, Ryeowook serta Jungmo sudah berkumpul kembali, rupanya mereka berhasil keluar dari labirin yang memang menjadi salah satu daya tarik di pulau Jeju itu. Rupanya karena terlalu pusing untuk memecahkan labirin yang terbuat dari tanaman-tanaman itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dan melupakan soal pertandingan yang mereka buat sebelumnya. Dan hasilnya setelah hampir 45 menit mereka ada dalam labirin tersebut, akhirnya mereka semua dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari sana.

"Huaaaaaaaah akhirnya kita bisa keluar juga dari taman itu" ucap Key saat mereka telah melewati pintu keluar dari maze park

"Aku setuju Key, bahkan aku tak menyangka bisa kembali melihat pemandangan selain pagar tanaman tadi" ucap Minho agak berlebihan

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Minho ah" tutur Ryeowook yang membuat Minho cemberut

"Aku tidak berlebihan hyung, lalu tadi siapa yang berteriak heboh karena tak juga menemukan jalan keluar" sindir Minho yang kali ini membuat Ryeowook cemberut

"Aku tidak berteriak heboh, aku hanya takut saja tinggal disana selamanya" ucap Ryeowook tak mau kalah yang membuat semua yang ada di sana terkikik melihat perang mulut antara Wookie dan Minho.

"Sudah lah chagiya, jangan diladeni anak kecil itu" ucap Yesung sembari merangkul pundak Ryeowook, membuat pipi namja itu sedikit bersemu.

"Aish, dasar pasangan baru~" cibir Jungmo melihat kemesraan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook "Eh tunggu, rasanya ada yang kurang~" lanjutnya sembari mengabsen teman-temannya.

"Donghae hyung dan Sungmin hyung kemana yah?" tanya Minho

"Ah, tadi Donghae hyung bilang dia akan pergi bersama Sungmin hyung, tapi aku tak tahu mereka kemana" ucap Jungmo yang memang kebetulan sekelompok dengan Donghae.

"Tapi, rasanya masih ada yang kurang.." ucap Yesung

"AH! EUNHYUK DAN SAJANGNIM!" ucap mereka berbarengan..

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun n Eunhyuk side -

Kedua namja itu masih disana, di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga canola yang bermekaran. Eunhyuk, si namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan dijalan setapak yang dibagian kiri dan kanannya berjejer bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu. Kau tanya dimana Kyuhyun? Tenang saja, dia ada disana, dibelakang si namja manis yang kini tampak terpukul dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi di Maze Park. Ya, orang yang telah menutup mata Eunhyuk tadi adalah Kyuhyun dan dia juga lah yang membawa Eunhyuk ke sana, di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga canola yang seakan menari gembira karena tertiup angin tropis.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, kau bisa mendengar hembusan nafas panjang yang berasal dari si namja manis itu. langkahnya masih gontai, dengan tangannya yang kadang memegang bunga cantik berwarna kuning itu, sementara Kyuhyun sang boss, hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

"Bunga canola berwarna kuning, bunga canola yang tak kalah indahnya dengan sakura saat musim semi" oceh Kyuhyun sembari memandang hamparan bunga canola disampingnya.

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik memandang sang Boss yang ada di belakanganya.

"Wae? Benar yang kukatakan, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk memalingkan pandangannya ke hamparan bunga canola itu.

"Kenapa boss membawa ku kesini?" akhirnya Eunhyuk mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kau tahu? warna kuning adalah warna mentari, dia cerah dan dapat membangkitkan energi dan mood" ucap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Setidaknya, aku harap dengan dikelilingi bunga canola yang berwarna kuning ini, kau bisa jadi seceria biasanya, secerah mentari dan tentunya dengan mood yang baik" ucapnya sembari tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk yang hanya diam sembari menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati Eunhyuk "Aku lapar, ayo kita makan" ucapnya.

"Matahari?" ucap Eunhyuk semabari menatap punggung Kyuhyun

.

.

_"Hyung..kenapa hyung suka sekali menyanyi lagu you're my Sunshine?" tanya Eunhyuk kecil pada tuan muda Choi_

_"Karena Hyukkie memang seperti matahari" ucap tuan muda Choi sembari tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk_

_Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya "Tapi Hyukkie kan tidak panas, hyung" ucapnya membuat tuan muda Choi terkikik._

_"Bukan begitu Hyukkie, karena menurut hyung kalau Hyukkie tersenyum bisa membuat hyung juga ikut tersenyum dan itu membuat hari-hari hyung menjadi ceria" ucap tuan muda Choi sembari tersenyum membuat Eunhyuk kecil juga ikut tersenyum._

.

.

.

-Maze Park-

"Yak, Hyung! Kalian dari mana saja?" omel Minho saat melihat Donghae dan Sungmin yang datang menghampiri yang ditanya hanya nyengir lebar

"Rahasia" ucap Donghae singkat.

"Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian" ucap Wookie misterius membuat semua yang ada di sana menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya.

"Lihat!" ucap Wookie sembari menunjuk tangan Donghae dan Sungmin yang sedang bertautan membuat Sungmin secara otomatis melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Donghae, membuat semua yang disana tertawa

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak usah malu-malu" goda Key yang membuat Sungmin salah tingkah

"Kyeopta" ucap Donghae sembari mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Sungmin, membuat semua yang ada disana bersorak.

.

.

.

-Choi Company-

Presdir Choi sedang serius membolak balik laporan yang ada di mejanya. Pria itu tampak sangat serius memeriksa tiap untaian kalimat yang tertera disana. Saking seriusnya dia sampai tak sadar bahwa ada namja cantik yang berstatus istrinya memasuki ruangannya.

Namja cantik yang terkenal dengan senyum mematikannya itu tersenyum melihat orang yang berstatus suaminya itu sedang sangat serius memeriksa tumpukan laporan itu. namja cantik itu kemudian berjalan ke belakang kursi yang tengah di tempati presdir Choi kemudian melingkarkan tangannya, melakukan back hug yang membuat sang suami tersentak kaget.

"Aigo~, kau mengagetkan ku, Bummie ah" ucap Siwon sambil menatap mata istrinya itu. Kibum terkekeh melihat reaksi suaminya itu.

"Habis kau serius sekali, Wonnie ah" ucapnya sembari mengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

"Apa ada kabar dari anak kita?" tanyanya

"Belum, dia belum menghubungi ku hari ini" ucap Kibum sembari mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Siwon. "Tapi, apa kau setuju dengan rencananya itu?" lanjutnya lagi

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Wae? Kau meragukan anak kita?" tanya Siwon

"Ani, hanya saja aku berharap dia dapat segera membawa Eunhyukkie pulang, aku tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Heechul hyung, dia pasti sangat merindukan Eunhyukkie" jelas Kibum. Siwon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan istrinya.

"Aku yakin, anak kita akan segera membawa Eunhyukkie pulang" ucap Siwon dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi paras tampannya. "Dia sudah mengirim Yesung ke sana untuk membantunya" lanjutnya lagi

"Benarkah? Ya, aku harap rencananya bisa berhasil" ucap Kibum

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun n Eunhyuk side-

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kini sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Kini keduanya tengah menikmati bubur khas pulau jeju, bubur Jeonbukjuk yang memang tak boleh terlewatkan jika kau ke pulau Jeju.

"Adakah tempat yang ingin kau datangi selama di Jeju?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja manis yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Eunhyuk tampak berfikir.

"Musium teddy bear?" tanya Eunhyuk yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Sajangnim mengirimiku pesan, katanya kita bisa pergi ke tempat mana pun yang kita suka, dan dia akan mengirim tour guide untuk menemani kita!" ucap Jungmo semangat

"Oh, Jinja? Memangnya sekarang dia ada dimana? Apa dia bersama Eunhyukkie?" tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Tenang saja chagiya, mereka sekarang pasti sedang bersama." Ucap Donghae sembari mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin

"Tapi-.."

"Tenang saja, Minnie ah. Dia pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Yesung meyakinkan, mau tak mau Sungmin pun mengangguk. Berharap Eunhyuk baik-baik saja.

"Lalu kita kemana?" tanya Minho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Semua tampak berfikir

"Bagaimana kalau melihat pertunjukkan nanta?" usul Key

"Setuju!" ucap mereka semua yang ada di sana

.

.

.

-Musium Teddy bear, Jeju-

"Teddy Bear Museum" ucap Eunhyuk ketika mereka, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di salah satu sasaran wisata para turis yang datang ke pulau Jeju.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk yang kini sudah kembali bersemangat. Dia tak habis pikir, jika ingin melihat teddy bear, bukankah di N seoul Tower juga ada? Kenapa di Jeju pun harus ke sini.

"Kajja!" ucap Eunhyuk semangat sembari menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

Museum yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik Pulau Jeju ini memamerkan aneka koleksi boneka beruang ini termasuk 23 boneka bersejarah yang berumur lebih dari 100 tahun produksi The Steiff Co. Museum ini terbagi kedalam 3 bagian, yaitu Art Hall yang merupakan tempat desainer-desainer masa kini yang memamerkan hasil karya mereka dalam membuat boneka beruang ini. Lalu ada History Hall yang menampilkan koleksi antik dan langka dari pembuat-pembuat Teddy Bear zaman dulu. Dan yang terakhir adalah Project Exhibition Hall, yakni ruang yang memperlihatkan macam Teddy Bear dengan berbagai gaya sesuai tema. Misalnya Teddy Bear versi luar angkasa, versi Albert Einstein, pasangan pengantin tradisional Korea dengan memakai hanbok (busana tradisional Korea Selatan), pasangan pengantin versi barat dengan jas dan gaun warna putih, versi The Beatles dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak itu saja, disini Teddy Bear juga masuk ke dalam kisah-kisah terkenal di dunia. Misalnya, runtuhnya tembok Berlin, tenggelamnnya Kapal Titanic, dunia Disneyland, mumi China dan lukisan Monalisa. Tak ketinggalan, ada Teddy Bear yang memakai baju buatan Louis Vuitton, desainer terkenal di Amerika. Boleh jadi, inilah koleksi Teddy Bear yang termahal di museum ini. Boneka ini bernilai kurang lebih 226 juta Won atau senilai dengan Rp. 2 milyar. Bahkan artis Korea yang membintangi beberapa drama seperti Great Queen Seon Deok, Winter Sonata, Boys Before Flower juga dibuat versi Teddy Bear-nya di museum ini.

Kyuhyun tampak terus tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang lebih mirip seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu dengan teddy bear. Namja manis itu tampaknya sangat bersemangat memperhatikan satu persati koleksi teddy bear yang dipajang disana sambil sesekali menirukan pose boneka lucu itu, membuat Kyuhyun terbahak melihatnya. Sungguh konyol memang aksi dari namja manis itu, bahkan orang yang sangat jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya seperti Kyuhyun pun sampai tertawa melihat aksi konyol namja manis itu. Seakan tak mau kalah, sesekali Kyuhyun pun menirukan pose boneka yang digemari hampir semua orang itu, tentunya berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang menirukan pose-pose konyol, Kyuhyun hanya menirukan pose-pose yang masih dalam batas kewajaran. Keduanya tampak asik menikmati semua yang tersuguhkan dimusium teddy bear terbesar di dunia itu, bahkan mungkin mereka tak sadar bahwa sang mentari diluar sana telah kembali ke peraduannya.

"Eunhyuk ah, kajja kita kembali ke penginapan, yang lain pasti mengkhawatirkan kita" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menerima panggilan dari Yesung

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir, sebenarnya kalau bisa dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Donghae saat ini. Entahlah, setelah kejadian tadi pagi itu, rasanya dia belum sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata Donghae sudah bersama dengan Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk ah?" panggil Kyuhyun, namja manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu, kemudian seulas senyum tercipta di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau sudah menghubungi sajangnim?" tanya Wookie pada Yesung yang sedang melihat pemandangan pantai Chungmoon di malam hari.

"Ne, Wookie ah. Aku sudah menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya kembali" ucap Yesung sembari memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Ryeowook

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Ryeowook

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, Wookie ah"

.

.

.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan, Hae ah?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba pada Donghae yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menyusuri pantai Chungmoon.

Donghae menatap Sungmin, heran "Maksudmu?" tanyanya

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada Hyukkie. Aku tahu dia tadi melihat kita saat di Maze Park dan aku tahu kalau dia menyukaimu" ucapnya

Donghae menghela napasnya, langkahnya terhenti membuat Sungmin juga menghentikan langkahnya, keduanya berhadapan, kemudian menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sungmin.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau yang ku cintai adalah kau, Minnie" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Geim Cafe!" ucap Kyuhyun dan para pegawai Geim cafe berbarengan sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi minuman yang sedang mereka pegang, kemudian meneguk minuman itu. Mereka kini sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di sebuah restoran yang ada di pesisir pantai Chungmoon, sembari menikmati malam terakhir mereka di Jeju. Nampaknya Eunhyuk menyetujui ide Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke penginapan walau sebenarnya dia masih merasa belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Donghae dan Sungmin. Ekspresi para pegawai Geim cafe tampak senang, berbeda dengan pemuda manis pemilik gummy smile kita itu. Semenjak kepulangannya ke penginapan tadi, dia mendadak jadi pendiam, padahal biasanya dia adalah orang yang paling bersemangat diantara mereka semua.

"Eunhyuk hyung, gwaencahana?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang hanya diam saja.

Eunhyuk hanya menyunggingkan senyum sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Kyu sajang tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu kan, hyung?" tanya Minho yang dihadiahi geplakan dari sang Sajangnim.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan ku lakukan padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot

"Yah, siapa tau kau melakukan 'sesuatu'?" tanya Minho misterius sembari menekankan pada kata Sesuatu.

_Pletak_..kembali Minho mendapat hadiah geplakan sayang dari Kyuhyun "Kurasa disini yang tidak beres adalah otakmu, Minho ah" ucap Kyuhyun membuat semua yang ada disana terbahak kecuali Eunyuk tentunya.

"Maaf, aku sangat lelah. Aku ke kamar duluan" pamit Eunhyuk pada teman-temannya kemudian dia segera pergi dari sana setelah mendapat peresetujuan dari sang Boss.

"Benarkah kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya?" tanya Minho pada Kyuhyun yang kembali dijawab dengan geplakan sayang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, jika kau melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding itu, mungkin jam itu menunjukkan angka 1. Ya, jam 1 dini hari. Tapi, namja manis tokoh utama kita ini sedari tadi ternyata belum terlelap juga. Ya, Eunhyuk si namja manis kita ini masih terjaga. Meskipun tubuhnya terasa lelah dan minta istirahat, tapi dewi mimpi masih enggan untuk mengantarkannya ke dunia mimpi. Merasa bosan, namja manis itu akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai. Mungkin setelah berjalan-jalan rasa kantuk dapat menghampirinya, ya setidaknya itu lah yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus kencang, namja manis itu berdiri di pinngir pantai sembari memandang jauh ke depan, angin malam yang berhembus kencang membuatnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha mengahangatkan dirinya dari hembusan dingin si angin malam. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada langit yang bertabur bintang. Indah memang, namun sayang rasanya keindahan langit malam pun tak bisa menghilangkan penat di hatinya. Bintang-bintang itu berkelap kelip seolah memamerkan keindahannya pada si namja manis yang sedari tadi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat eommanya. Biasanya, jika suasana hati nya sedang tidak baik, maka sang eomma menjadi tempat pengaduan baginya.

Eomma?

Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja?

Apa Aku pergi terlalu lama?

Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?

Yah, setidaknya itulah pikiran-pikiran yang ada dalam otak namja manis itu sekarang.

"Belum tidur?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba memcahkan lamunannya. Membuat si namja manis mengalihkan pandangannya pada si orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Donghae hyung?" ucapnya kaget dengan si namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengelus pelan kepala Eunhyuk. "Mianhae" ucapnya membuat mata Eunhyuk kembali berkaca.

Eunhyuk mengambil nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum "Gwaenchana" ucapnya. Kemudian Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk membuat air mata si namja manis kembali membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk kembali berjalan menyusuri pantai Chungmoon setelah kurang lebih satu jam menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Donghae. Yah, setidaknya berkat obrolannya tadi dengan Donghae dapat mengurangi sedikit ganjalan di hatinya. Setidaknya dia tahu, bahwa Donghae memang menyayanginya, tapi bukan rasa sayang seperti yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Hanya rasa sayang dari seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya.

Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafasnya berharap menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang membuat sakit kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Eunhyuk terasa seperti di tarik seseorang, saat berbalik, wajah Kyuhyun lah yang nampak.

"Temani aku!" ucap namja berambut ikal itu kemudian menarik Eunhyuk menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Seongsan Ilchulbong, yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'puncak matahari terbit' ternyata merupakan tujuan perjalanan Kyuhyun saat ini. Namja berambut ikal itu ternyata mengajak Eunhyuk ke sebuah tempat yang asalnya merupakan kawah gunung merapi dengan bentuk seperti contong yang menyembul dari permukaan laut. Tempat ini berada di bagian timur landasan Pantai Pulau Jeju. Tempat itu menyerupai cawan dengan tampilan bagian dalam yang berbeda dengan kawah-kawah lainnya karena terbentuk dari tebing laut. Tempat itu dikelilingi 99 batu karang tajam yang menyerupai mahkota raksasa. pada bagian puncak kini tempat itu ditutupi oleh ribuan bungan canola yang merekah. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sekarang sedang berjalan di bagian punggung bukit bersama puluhan wisatawan yang juga datang untuk melihat matahari terbit dari sana. Tak lama menunggu, sang matahari pun timbul dengan sinarnya membuat awan hitam berubah cerah, membagi kehangatannya dengan semua mahluk yang menantikan kedatangannya. Eunhyuk terperangah melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Indah sungguh indah, ketika mentari kembali muncul, sembari membagi kehangatannya dan mengubah langit yang hitam menjadi kembali berwarna. Ajaib, sangat ajaib hanya dengan melihat sang mentari yang kembali menunjukkan dirinya, rasanya semua beban yang ada dalam diri Eunhyuk menguap tiba-tiba, seperti awan hitam yang disingkirkan oleh sinar sang mentari, terasa lega dan menenangkan. Sebuah senyum tulus pun tersungging di bibir namja manis itu membuat si namja berambut ikal juga turut tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaallo~..

Apa kabar?

Gyaaah sudah lama tak apdet ff ini..

Sudah pada lupa kah? u,u *author sadar diri

Yoweis hayuk bales ripiunyah dulu XD

**kyuEvilhyuk: **ehehehe :D ini udah apdet ching, moga suka XD gomawo udah mau baca n ripiu :3

**MinnieBunny Lurv: **iya gapapa tiap orang kan punya selera masing-masing, at least makasih udah mau baca n ripiu :3

**Ve: **ini udah lanjut :3 *ditimpuk* uwooooo~ tebakannya bener *lempar bunga

**Viany hyukkiya: **Eonnie~ *hug* mian lama apdetnyaa -_-a mian juga yang kyuhyuk moment card kissing games nya gak jadi di chap ini eon, mungkin di chap depan ada :D masalah pair aku masih belom mau komen eon *ditimpuk* XD hayuk eon tar kalo eon ke sana ajak akuuu :3

**Vi-2h: ***sodorin tissue* hiks..sebenernya..hiks..hyukkie suka sama aku *plakkkk* masalah pairing tar semakin kebuka seiring berjalannya waktu koq ching *wink*

**Dinie teuki: ***sodorin tissue juga sambil pukpuk#ikutan nangis #ditendang gara-gara bales ripiu gak jelas. Hueeeeeeee hiks,,nanti akhirnya semua akan jelas koq ching.. :D

**Ciezie: **O.o "my evil" ? hoyah bilangin hyukkie oppa loh eon, eon ternyata suka nyah ama kyu~ *nyengir evil* kalo chap ini gimana eon? Baguskah Kyuhyuk momment nyah? Awas eon jangan keasyikan senyum-senyum sendiri kekekek *plakk

**Raemi. Han: **Hyukkie nya suka ama aku :D *pasang muka innocent#dibakar massa. Hueeeee mian gak bisa lanjut cepet u,u.

**Dhianelf4ever: ***kasih tissue sambil pukpuk* hiks..hiks..mian~..

**SsungMine: **gomawo buat dukungannya :D tentang siapa anak si keluarga choi itu mungkin chap depan ada :D

**AranciaChru: ***bekep saeng, masukin ke kamar Haehyuk* baca ripiu mu koq aku malah ngakak siih? Aigoo~.. *pijet kepala* jadi ini mau nya pair nya sapa kah? aku x hyuk ajah, ne? Kekekekeke *ketawa evil* ini udah lanjut, mian lama u,u

**FishyMonkey: **hae punya hubungan sepesial pake telor ama umin *plakkk* hueeeee masalah pairing liat di chap selanjutnya, ne :3

**Dew'yellow**: haaai~ *lambai tangan* makasih buat pujiannya *pegang idung biar gak terbang* ini udah lanjut, miaan lama u,u

**Lee Eun In: **ehehehe iyah lama banget ya apdetnya u,u *nyadar diri* hueeee mian soalnya lagi sibuk u,u masalah pairing ntra juga bakal kebuka sesuai perkembangan cerita *eaaa* ini udah lanjut, mian lamaaaa u,u

**Lee Eun Jae: **Eonnie~ hueee aku apdet dulu WGM, IGY masih dalam proses eon :3 eh Kyu pake kedok, eon? Masa iya? Kekekeke *ketwa misterius* hayuk eon ke Jeju, ongkosin tapi *plakkk* mian gak bisa apdet kilat eon, tau kan alesannya? XD

**NicKyun: **eung, hyukkie tidu satu ranjang ama Kyu, kekekeke. eh? suka yewok momment nya? Bagus deh~ kekeke ini udah lanjut, mian lamaa u,u

**Nurul. P. Putri: **hueeee mian saengi lama apdetnya, abis mandek bener dah buat lanjutin ini ff u,u Gimbap bukan kue saengi. Kalo di jepang itu kayak sushi kalo gak salah yah? *plakk* ahaha kalo bisa hayuk laa jadi tour guide juga, kekeke hyuk nyah kan sama aku saengi *plak* tar juga ketauan koq hyukkie nya sama sapa :3

**Slisswook: **eh? benarkah? Ahaha gomawo udah mau baca n ripiu :3

**Guest1 : **hueee mian gak bisa lanjut kilat, tp gomawo udah baca nripiu :D

**Nannaa: **O.o hadiah? Saengi mau hadiah apa emang? Eh tunggu tebakan yang mana emang yang bener ? *pasang muka super duper innocent* kekekeke

**Arit291: **kekeke hayuk dijabanin jadi tour guide juga ching, lumayan nambah penghasilan wkwk. Iyaa emang yewok nya dicepetin, sengaja, keliatan maksainnya kah ching? u,u gyaa kayaknya gak mungkin nambah lagi tokoh deh ching, udah mau selesai soalnya :3

**Andhisa Joyers: **kekeke masalah pairing tar bisa dipastikan diakhir cerita *plakkk* ini udah lanjut, mian lama u,u gomawo udah mau baca n ripiu :D

**Leehyunseok99: **Yup, jawabannya beneeer *tebar bunga* ini udah lanjut, mian lama u,u

**YukimaruNara: ** ehehehe tebakannya beneeer :D eh kenapakah? Tak suka ama HaeMin? Aku juga sih *loh? Kekekeke

**Love haehyuk: **hueeeeeeeee mian gak bisa apdet kilat u,u ini udah ada lanjutannya, moga suka :3

**Minmi arakida: ***ikutan manggut-manggut* iyeeee tebakannya bener *tiup terompet(?)* hueeeeee mian lama apdetnya u,u *pundung

**Bang3424: **emmm..ngaku gak yaaa? Kekeke *ketawa evil* tar aku ngaku koq, tapi ntar wkwk *plakk* hueeee mian lama apdetnya u,u

.

.

Yosh, malah bikin anak orang pada nangis ini, hueeeeeeeeee *sodorin tisuue*

Pokoknya makasih banget buat semua yang udah mau baca n ninggalin jejaknya :3 *hug*

Dan kayaknya ini chap depan atau depannya lagi (?) asli tamat~..

Makasih buat semua dukungannya, dan maap karena aku lama apdet u,u

So, di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ^^~


	9. Chapter 9

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sekarang sedang berjalan di bagian punggung bukit bersama puluhan wisatawan yang juga datang untuk melihat matahari terbit dari sana. Tak lama menunggu, sang matahari pun timbul dengan sinarnya membuat awan hitam berubah cerah, membagi kehangatannya dengan semua mahluk yang menantikan kedatangannya. Eunhyuk terperangah melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Indah sungguh indah, ketika mentari kembali muncul, sembari membagi kehangatannya dan mengubah langit yang hitam menjadi kembali berwarna. Ajaib, sangat ajaib hanya dengan melihat sang mentari yang kembali menunjukkan dirinya, rasanya semua beban yang ada dalam diri Eunhyuk menguap tiba-tiba, seperti awan hitam yang disingkirkan oleh sinar sang mentari, terasa lega dan menenangkan. Sebuah senyum tulus pun tersungging di bibir namja manis itu membuat si namja berambut ikal juga turut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mercedes hitam melaju tenang membelah jalanan pulau jeju di pagi hari. Puas menyambut matahari terbit di Seolsang ilchulbong, mobil yang di kemudikan Kyuhyun itu kembali melaju menuju sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat yang dijuluki 'puncak matahari terbit' itu. Tak sampai 20 menit, mobil berwarna hitam itu sudah terparkir apik di depan sebuah rumah tradisional yang terkesan lebih besar dan mewah dari pada rumah-rumah lain di sekitarnya. Eunhyuk, si namja manis kita ikut turun dari mobil yang tadi dikemudikan bossnya itu. Dengan kening yang mengkerut, Eunhyuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar rumah tersebut. Pasalnya, bangunan yang ada di depannya ini adalah rumah biasa. Rumah tempat tinggal dan bukan sebuah motel apalagi sebuah restoran, lalu untuk apa boss nya berhenti disini dan menyuruhnya turun? Sungguh Eunhyuk tak mengerti maksud bossnya itu. bukannya tadi dia mengatakan dia lapar dan ingin makan? Lalu kenapa malah berhenti dipemukiman penduduk?

Masih dengan pikirannya yang rumit, Eunhyuk mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kini melahkah dan membuka gerbang rumah tradisional itu. sayup-sayup, dari dalam Eunhyuk mendengar suara seorang ahjumma yang berteriak histeris.

Apa Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan?

Tentu saja tidak.

Yah, setidaknya dengarlah apa yang ahjumma itu teriakkan, oke?

"OMO, NYONYA... NYONYA... TUAN MUDA DATANG.. TUAN MUDA DATANG!" ucap ahjumma itu seraya berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memelukknya erat.

"Kyuhyun.. kau kah itu?" tanya seorang wanita yang sudah berumur itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat wanita yang baru datang itu.

"Aku datang, halmoni" ucapnya sembari menghampiri wanita tua itu dan memeluknya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

"Aah, jadi namamu Eunhyuk? Nama yang bagus" puji nyonya besar yang ternyata adalah nenek Kyuhyun itu. Saat ini Eunhyuk dan nenek Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang tamu sembari berbincang-bincang sementara Kyuhyun tadi pamit meninggalkan mereka sebentar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, menampilkan gummy smilenya mendengar pujian dari nenek yang masih tampak awet muda itu. "Aigoo, senyummu manis sekali" pujinya lagi membuat Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum. "Gomawo" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya nenek Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk membeku di tempat.

'Menikah? MWO?'

"Menikah?" ulang Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi anggukan dari sang nenek.

"Aa..ani.. tapi sepertinya anda salah paham, halmoni. Saya.. saya hanya pegawai Kyuhyun sajangnim" ucapnya agak terbata karena kaget dengan pertanyaan dari nenek Kyuhyun itu. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum lembut, sembari membelai tangan Eunhyuk.

"Geureyo? Padahal kau sangat cocok dengannya" ucap sang halmoni masih dengan senyuman lembut meneduhkan itu. Sementara Eunhyuk masih kaget dengan perkataan sang halmoni.

Sang halmoni kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak. Yeoja yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu memandang sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas rak itu, kemudian mengambilnya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk.

Dia memandang foto yang tadi dibawanya, mengelusnya sebentar kemudian menunjukkannya pada Eunhyuk. Kening Eunhyuk berkerut, tak mengerti maksud sang halmoni. Dalam foto itu tampak sepasang suami istri yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon sakura dan dibelakang suami istri tersebut tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang Eunhyuk kira berusia 13-15 tahun-an. Bocah itu tengah memeluk pasangan suami istri tersebut.

'Tunggu, kenapa rasanya wajah bocah itu terasa familiar yah?'

"Ini adalah Kyuhyun saat dia remaja" ucap sang nenek membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Saat itu, suamiku bertanya apa dia sudah memiliki pacar? Kau tahukan, anak remaja sekarang?" ucap sang nenek sembari tersenyum mengingat memori itu.

"Dan dengan santainya cucuku itu menjawab, aku belum memilikinya sekarang, haraboji. Tapi suatu saat nanti, aku akan membawa calon pengantinku ke sini dan mengenalkannya pada haraboji dan halmoni" kemudian sang halmoni tertawa kecil, sementara Eunhyuk masih termenung, berusaha mencerna apa maksud sang halmoni dengan menceritakan hal itu padanya.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Eunhyuk, sang halomi hanya tersenyum. "Tapi, bahkan sampai suamiku meninggal pun, cucuku belum pernah membawa siapapun kemari." Lanjut sang halmoni, membuat Eunhyuk semakin bingung.

"Tapi hari ini, saat dia datang lagi, dia bersama mu, membawa mu kemari. Jadi aku kira kau adalah calon pengantin yang pernah dia janjikan dulu" ucap sang halmoni sembari mengelus lembut bahu Eunhyuk dan memandang mata namja itu.

Eunhyuk termenung mendengar ucapan sang halmoni. Sungguh dia tak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengajaknya kemari. Bisa saja kan bossnya itu membawanya kemari tanpa ingat dengan janjinya pada kakek-neneknya? Atau mungkin karena ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Jeju, jadi Kyuhyun menyempatkan waktu sebentar ke sini, bisa saja kan?

Ah sungguh Eunhyuk tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini.

.

.

.

Mobil mercedes hitam itu tampak kembali membelah jalanan pulau Jeju. Tadi Minho menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk menemui mereka di Festival musim semi jeju sekedar untuk menikmati Jeju di musim semi sebelum mereka kembali ke Busan. Selama perjalanan, Eunhyuk hanya diam dan termenung sembari memandang gelang pemberian dari nenek bossnya itu.

_'Tapi hari ini, saat dia datang lagi, dia bersama mu, membawa mu kemari. Jadi aku kira kau adalah calon pengantin yang pernah dia janjikan dulu'_

Perkataan nenek Kyuhyun kembali terputar di otak namja manis itu. Pikirannya berkecambuk, sungguh Eunhyuk benar-benar bingung, tentang cerita Kyuhyun yang akan membawa calon pengantinnya ke rumah halmoninya, juga dengan gelang yang diberikan halmoni padanya tadi sebelum dia pamit. Beliau hanya mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk harus menerima gelang itu dan harus memakai gelang itu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tanpa sempat protes atau pun sekedar bertanya, Eunhyuk menerima gelang itu karena Kyuhyun sudah memanggilnya untuk segera berangkat menemui rekan mereka yang sudah menunggu di festival musim semi Jeju.

"Sepertinya kau sudah dekat dengan halmoniku" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Ne?"

"Ah.. ani.. kulihat kau dan halmoni akrab sekali"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Nenek mu orang yang menyenangkan" ucap Eunhyuk singkat, sementara Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Eunhyuk

Hening.. tak ada lagi yang berbicara

"Wae?"

"Huh?"

"Dari tadi ku lihat kau melamun? Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian bicarakan yang tak ku ketahui?"

"Ne? Ah.. tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa, boss"

.

.

.

-Jeju Cherry Blossom Festival-

Musim semi di pulau Jeju, membuat keindahan di pulau ini semakin berlipat. Bahkan pulau ini disebut-sebut sebagai pulau dengan bunga sakura yang paling banyak di setiap tahunnya. Selain itu, bunga sakura di Jeju memiliki ciri khas tersendiri, karena bunga sakura yang ada di pulau itu adalah jenis sakura dengan kelopak bunga yang besar.

Jeju Cherry Blossom Festival, adalah sebuah festival yang diadakan di pulau jeju tepat saat musim semi datang, dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran disana-sini, dalam festival ini selalu diramaikan dengan berbagai jenis pertunjukkan seperti konser rakyat jeju, konser instrumental, dan konser lainnya. Festival ini juga lah yang menyebabkan jeju dipenuhi oleh para wisatawan asing yang hendak menikmati musim semi sembari menikmati panorama bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Karena hal itu lah, para pegawai Geim cafe pun tak ingin ketinggalan momen ini, mumpung mereka ada di pulau yang memang mempesona itu. sembari menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran, mereka melihat-lihat pertunjukkan yang diadakan disana.

Saat tengah asyik berjalan, Minho melihat sebuah perkumpulan yang menarik baginya. Kemudian pria jangkung itu pun mendekati perkumpulan yang tengah berteriak heboh itu.

Melihat Minho yang berjalan menjauhi para pegawai Geim cafe, Key dan Jungmo pun mengikuti pemuda jangkung itu diikuti oleh rekan mereka yang lain.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Key pada Minho yang sekarang ikut menyemangati perkumpulan itu.

"Lihat! Lihat! Ini sebuah lomba" ucap Minho singkat

"Lomba? Lomba apa?" tanya Jungmo heran, karena dia tak dapat melihat lomba apa yang Minho maksud

"Mwo? Card kissing games?" ucap Key sembari membulatkan matanya kaget melihat lomba yang Minho maksud.

"Kajja, kita ikut!" ajak Minho semangat

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Tidak ada kata kita!" ucap Kyuhyun tajam

"Tapi sajangnim, lihat hadiahnya lumayan" bujuk Jungmo yang rupanya menyetujui ide gila Minho

"Mwo? Hanya untuk coklat hallabong, aku harus melakukan games bodoh itu? tidak" ucap Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi, coklat hallabong kan hanya ada di Jeju" bujuk Key

"Kita bisa membelinya di tempat oleh-oleh" ucap Kyuhyun masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Eh, lihat! Ternyata ada cd games terbaru juga sebagai hadiahnya" ucap Ryeowook sembari menunjuk ke arah tumpukan hadiah itu.

"Geureyo? Em.. baiklah" ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba semangat membuat semua bawahannya berdecih 'dasar maniak games!'

.

.

Mereka terbagi kedalam dua tim, karena dalam permainan card kissing games kali ini, satu tim diperbolehkan sebanyak 4 orang saja. Setelah dilakukan pengocokkan, ternyata tim pertama terdiri dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Sementara tim kedua adalah Donghae, Sungmin, Jungmo dan Key. Minho tidak termasuk kedalam tim karena jumlah mereka ganjil, sayang sekali memang padahal dia tadi yang paling bersemangat mengikuti games ini. Dua tim ini saling bertarung (?) memperebutkan hadiah yang mereka inginkan.

Aturan dari permainan ini adalah tim mana yang bisa memindahkan potongan kertas itu sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu 2 menit dengan menggunakan mulut, itu lah pemenangnya. Pemenangnya bisa memilih sesuka hatinya hadiah yang disediakan oleh panitia, sementara tim yang kalah, hanya mendapatkan sekotak coklat hallabong, coklat rasa kaktus, khas pulau Jeju.

Urutan pemain dari tim pertama adalah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Sementara tim kedua adalah Sungmin, Key, Jungmo dan Donghae. Kedua tim ini bertarung (?) bersamaan dan _priiiit _peluit tanda permainan dimulai pun terdengar.

...

...

Eunhyuk POV

Astaga, bagaimana ini?

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantung ku berdetak kencang?

Kulirik bossku yang ada disamping kananku.

Dia memasang pose cool-nya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Aigoo~ orang ini kenapa masih bisa santai yah?

_Priiiit!_

Kudengar peluit dari panitia berbunyi, berarti permainan dimulai.

Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang..

_'aku kira kau adalah calon pengantin yang pernah dia janjikan dulu'_

Astaga, kenapa perkataan halmoni kembali terngiang ditelingaku?

Gyaaaah.. bagaimana ini?

Kertas pertama datang, bossku masih terlihat santai dengan tangan yang masih beradadisakunya, dan aku pun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyerahkan kertas itu pada Yesung hyung, begitu pun dengan kertas kedua dan ketiga.

Tempo permainan semakin cepat dan kurasakan bossku memegang pinggangku saat menyerahkan kertas keempat. Dan parahnya, tanpa ku sadari saat dia menyerahkan kertas yang kelima aku malah mengalungkan tanganku di pundaknya. Astaga, ada apa denganku? O.o

Tempo permainan semakin cepat lagi, kurasakan tiap dia menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu, dia selalu memegang pinggang dan bahuku. Astaga.. astaga.. astaga..

Dan saat kertas ke.. emm.. aku tak tahu ini yang keberapa.. saat aku menyerahkan kertas itu ke Yesung hyung, aku kesulitan sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Saat berhasil menyerahkannya, kurasakan tubuhku ditarik oleh bossku, kembali, tangan kanannya berada di bahuku sedang tangan kirinya di pinggangku.. dia berusaha menyerahkan kertas itu.. tapi aku cukup kesulitan untuk menerimanya..

Astaga.. kenapa jantungku semakin berdetak kencang? Ya Tuhan, ternyata bermain games seperti ini bisa membuat jantungku seperti ini? Kurasakan mukaku memanas karena kertas itu tak juga berhasil ku terima, hingga aku sadari tangan yang tadi bertengger di bahuku sekarang pindah ke.. tengkukku?

_Priiiit!_

Permainan berakhir dan aku pun jatuh terduduk.

Tak kusangka bermain games ini bisa membuatku kelelahan seperti ini.

...

...

Normal POV

Permainan berakhir, dan tim pertama berhasil memenangkan permainan dengan 15 kertas yang berhasil dipindahkan. Yah, kau pasti bisa menebak hadiah apa yang dipilih maniak games seperti Kyuhyun, kan?

Setelah selesai memboyong hadiah dari permainan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bersiap pulang, mengingat mereka akan kembali ke Busan hari ini.

"Eunhyuk hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Key khawatir yang melihat Eunhyuk yang diam saja

"Eh? ne, gwaenchana" jawabnya sembari menyunggingkan gummy smilenya

"Aigoo~ Kyu sajang , apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi? Sampai Eunhyuk hyung kelelahan seperti itu?" sindir Minho yang dihadiahi death glare dari sang sajangnim.

..

..

Rombongan Geim Cafe kini sudah berada di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Busan. Dan untuk kali ini, namja manis kita duduk bersebelahan dengan sang boss.

"Hiyaa, kita kembali ke Busan" ucap Wookie dengan nada kecewanya

"Eung, tiga hari itu sangat singkat ternyata" sambung Sungmin

"Tapi, kurasa liburan kali ini spesial untuk Kyu sajang dan Eunhyuk hyung saja" Minho kembali bersuara menyindir sang sajangnim. Kyuhyun berdehem –agak kencang- sementara Minho hanya menyeringai.

Eunhyuk termenung. Benar juga, selama liburan ini, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan sang boss. Apalagi setelah insiden di Maze Park itu. Kyuhyun terus menempel dengannya, membawanya berkeliling Jeju... hanya berdua.

_'Tapi hari ini, saat dia datang lagi, dia bersama mu, membawa mu kemari. Jadi aku kira kau adalah calon pengantin yang pernah dia janjikan dulu' _kembali perkataan halmoni terputar diotaknya.

Tidak.. tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin, kan? Kyuhyun, bossnya menyukai dia?

Eunhyuk tampak menggelengkan kepalanya keras, sementara sang boss hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Tidurlah. Kau tak tidur semalaman, kan?" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan bantal leher pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kaku sembari menerima bantal leher itu.

'Bukankah dia juga tak tidur semalaman?' pikir Eunhyuk.

"Kurasa, Geim cafe harusnya berubah nama menjadi love cafe" Minho kembali bersuara saat melihat Kyuhyun menyerahkan bantal leher pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau juga tidurlah, kodok bermata besar!" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aigo~ sajangnim juga memperhatikan aku ternyata, ku kira hanya pada Eunhyuk hyung saja" ucap namja jangkung itu yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal tepat di wajahnya membuat semua pegawai Geim cafe terbahak.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar harus tidur, Minho ah. Kau tak mau kan, jadi kodok terbang?" ucap Donghae membuat semua kembali terbahak.

.

.

.

-Seoul-

"Apa kau pikir dengan rencana ini bisa membuat Hyukkie pulang, Bummie ah?" tanya seorang namja cantik bernama Heechul pada Kibum. Saat ini Kibum sedang mengajak Heechul untuk menikmati udara di sore hari. Maklum lah, semenjak Eunhyuk kabur dari rumah, Heechul amat sangat jarang keluar rumah, yang dilakukannya hanya memandangi foto Eunhyuk, berharap anaknya cepat pulang.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apakah rencana yang disusun anaknya ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

Seulas senyum tercipta diwajahnya. "Aku rasa anakku sudah memikirkan matang-matang rencana ini, hyung. Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, kan?" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

Heechul kembali termenung, dia sudah amat sangat merindukan Eunhyuk, dia ingin bertemu dengan anaknya itu, segera. "Aku harap begitu" ucapnya membuat senyum Kibum semakin melebar.

"Ah iyah, apa Yesung sudah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk? Kau sudah menghubunginya, kan?" tanya Heechul penasaran

"Ne, dia sudah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Dia bilang Eunhyuk banyak berubah" ucap Kibum masih dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya sementara Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berubah?"

"Ne, dia bilang Eunhyuk adalah pekerja keras, bahkan sekarang dia bisa memasak"

"Oh? Jinja?"

"Ne, bahkan dia belajar cara membuat bulgogi yang enak untukmu"

Sebuah senyum akhirnya tampak di wajah Heechul. Ternyata Eunhyuk nya masih memikirkannya. Ternyata, Eunhyuk nya pun sama dengannya, sama-sama merindu.

'Hyukkie ah, bogoshippo. Cepatlah pulang, nak'

.

.

.

-Busan-

Liburan di pulau Jeju telah berakhir dan pegawai Geim Cafe kembali bekerja di cafe unik milik Kyuhyun itu.

Tampak Minho, Key dan Jungmo tengah berkumpul di salah satu meja di cafe itu, cafe memang belum dibuka.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang baru datang merasa heran, pasalnya ketiga serankai itu bukannya bekerja dan merapihkan cafe, mereka malah terduduk dengan raut muka yang serius.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah duduk santai?" tegur Sungmin pada ketiga orang itu

Kompak, ketiga orang itu bukannya menjawab malah melihat wajah Eunhyuk, memperhatikannya dengan seksama kemudian membandingkannya dengan sebuah foto yang ada dikoran.

"Apa orang ini benar-benar Eunhyuk?" tanya Jungmo pada Minho dan Key membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin nenautkan alis mereka, bingung.

"Tapi mereka terlihat mirip" ucap Key yang kembali membandingkan wajah Eunhyuk dengan foto yang ada di koran itu.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa malah berkumpul seperti ini?" ucap Ryewook yang baru saja datang dengan Yesung disampingnya.

"Hyung, apa nama aslimu adalah Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Minho penuh selidik

"Ne, wae?" ucap Eunhyuk, masih tak mengerti apa maksud dari Minho  
"Ya, Minho ah. Masa kau lupa nama asli Eunhyuk hyung?" sindir Ryeowook

"Ani, bukan begitu Wookie hyung, kami hanya ingin memastikan saja" bela Key yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin bingung.

"Lalu, apa kau anak dari Lee Hangeng? Pemilik Lee Corporation itu?" tanya Minho yang membuat Eunhyuk menelan ludah. Sebenarnya selama ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya pada siapa pun. Ingat? Eunhyuk sedang dalam kondisi lari dari rumah, jadi tak mungkin dengan santainya dia mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal sekaligus penerus dari Lee Corp, kan?

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Minho. Sementara namja jangkung itu tampak benar-benar penasaran.

"Ah iyah, Yesung hyung, bukankah kau mengenal Eunhyuk hyung, kan? Kau pasti tahu tentangnya, kan?" tanya Minho masih penasaran. Yesung melirik Eunhyuk yang masih diam kemudian menghela nafasnya.

..

.

.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya setelah menceritakan siapa sebenarnya dia dan kenapa dia bisa sampai di Busan. Disana sudah tampak Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang ikut mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. Ternyata koran yang dibaca Key, Jungmo dan Minho adalah berita tentang orang hilang, dan disana terpajang foto dan sekilas tentang ciri-ciri namja manis itu. Awalnya ketiga orang itu tak yakin apakah orang yang dimaksud dalam koran itu adalah Eunhyuk yang mereka kenal, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk? Karena merasa tak enak jika harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang terlanjur ketahuan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aah, pantas saja waktu itu kau menghindar dari orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu" ucap Donghae ketika mengingat pertemuan keduanya dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah, "Itu adalah anak buah appaku" ucapnya lemah.

"Lalu, apa kau berencana untuk pulang?" tanya Jungmo hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Molla" ucapnya lemah.

Hening.. semua terdiam..

"Sudah siang, cepat siap-siap dan buka cafenya" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbicara memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

.

.

.

_Aninde naneun aninde jeongmal igeon mari andweneunde_

_Pabeul meogeodo jami deul ddaedo michyeotnneunji geudaeman boyeoyo_

_eonjena nareul jongil namaneul motsalgehae miweotnneunde_

_eotteohke naega eotteohke geudael saranghage dwaenneunji isanghajyo_

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo meoribut'eo balkkeutkkaji_

_Chingudeul nareul nollyeodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deulleoyo_

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongweonhi_

_I love you Love you Love you_

_Love you Love you Love you yeah_

Terdengar petikan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Jungmo dan alunan merdu suara Kyuhyun dari atas panggung kecil yang ada di Geim Cafe. Aah, rupanya namja berambut ikal itu sedang menyanyikan lagi _Listen to You_ diiringi akustik dari gitar yang dimainkan Jungmo.

Eunhyuk tertegun melihat bossnya yang sedang memamerkan kembali kebolehannya dalam menyanyi itu.

Selalu saja begini, selalu saja jika Kyuhyun bernyanyi selalu membuat Eunhyuk terpukau dengan suara merdunya itu.

Eh tunggu, kenapa rasanya beberapa lirik dari lagu itu serasa pas dengan Eunhyuk yah?

'Ah tidak, tidak, itu hanya kebetulan saja mungkin' pikir Eunhyuk kemudian namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

.

.

"Lalu hyung, jika kau menjadi Eunhyuk hyung.. apa kau juga akan kabur dari rumah?" tanya Wookie pada Sungmin yang masih sibuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan.  
Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mendengar perbincangan kakak beradik itu.

"Molla, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Eunhyuk" ucap Sungmin membuat seulas senyum terukir diwajah manisnya.

"Tapi, kau kan belum melihat wajah orang yang dijodohkan dengan mu?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Eunhyuk terpaku.

"Jadi, jika kau ada dalam posisi Hyukkie, kau akan menemui orang yang dijosohkan denganmu terlebih dahulu, lalu kabur, begitu?" tanya Sungmin sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ya, setidaknya siapa tahu aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Lagi pula aku yakin, karena Eunhyuk hyung adalah anak tunggal, orang tuanya pasti tak akan memilihkan jodoh yang sembarangan untuknya, ya kan?" tanya Ryeowook. Eunhyuk semakin terpaku, entah kenapa perkataan Ryeowook serasa menusuknya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menjauh dari dapur.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, cafe sudah kembali sepi. Para pegawai Geim cafe pun bersiap untuk pulang setelah membersihkan kembali cafe unik itu. Nampaknya namja manis kita terlalu lama di ruang ganti sehingga tanpa sadar hanya dia yang tersisa di cafe yang dipenuhi segala sesuatu yang berbau games itu.

Namja manis itu merutuki Donghae dan Yesung yang telah membawa kabur Sungmin dan Ryeowook, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa mengajaknya.

Aish dasar pasangan baru, maunya berdua saja.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, tak lupa dia pun merutuki ketiga trio cerewet yang kali ini juga sudah pulang meninggalkannya tanpa pamit padanya.

Saat dia hendak keluar cafe, sekilas dia melihat ke counter.

Ternyata ada masih ada Kyuhyun disana, tapi..

Eh? dia tak sendiri sepertinya..

Tunggu.. itu kan.. seorang yeoja?

Eh?

Sedang apa dia berdua dengan yeoja itu?

Eh tunggu.. kenapa rasanya dada Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sesak yah?

Mereka terlihat akrab sekali, dan terlihat Kyuhyun yang terus menerus tersenyum..

Ini aneh,,

Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang sangat jarang tersenyum?

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa bersama yeoja itu dia terus menerus tersenyum?

Kenapa rasanya ada perasaan..

Iri? Pada yeoja itu?

Kenapa?

Apa lagi ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa yeoja itu memeluk lengan Kyuhyun?

"Oh, Eunhyuk ah, kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Eunhyuk saat dia dan yeoja itu berjalan menuju pintu.

Eunhyuk tersentak, kaget. Kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ah ne, saya.. saya permisi pulang duluan, boss" ucap Eunhyuk kaku kemudian membungkuk dan segera berlari keluar dari cafe itu.

"Jadi, dia orangnya?" tanya Yeoja itu pada Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dan senyum lebar dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai~..

Huaaaaaaaah akhirnya chap ini apdet, dan kurasa chap depan merupakan akhir dari segalanya..

Yeah~ ^^/

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak..

Maap di chap ini gak bisa bales ripiu satu –satu *bow

Dan untuk Viany eonnie, card kissing gamesnya sudah tampak (?) mian kalau jelek u,u

Yosh pokoknya big thanks to:

**10rh, Jie Yoo Park, Ciezie, Kyuhyuk Love, nannaa, dinie teukie, viany hyukkiya, Kyuhyuk07, love haehyuk, Hyukkie'sJewels, LonelyKim, nurul. P. Putri, FishyMonkey, fitri jewel hyukkie, lyndaariezz, Arit291, NicKyun, bang3424, Guest, dhian930715ELF, Lee Eun Jae, leehyunseok99**

.

.

So, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak XDD


	10. Chapter 10

**We..Got Married?**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae,** **Sungmin, Ryeowook dan karakter lainnya**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah baca~

Mau tetep baca? Boleh, asal jangan bashing pair nya~

Inget kata Teuk oppa..

Elf gak boleh berantem XD apalagi sama sesama Elf

*peace ^^v

.

.

.

Selamat membacaaa^^~

-Normal POV-

Namja manis bersurai coklat itu berjalan gontai di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah nya. Emm, okey nampaknya perlu diralat. Namja manis bersurai coklat itu berjalan gontai menuju kediaman Sungmin. Rumah sederhana yang hampir selama 3 bulan ini menjadi tempatnya bernaung setelah melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

Sigh~..

Kau bisa dengar helaan napas yang dihembuskan namja manis itu.

Uh oh.. nampaknya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Apakah yang mengganggu pikirannya?

Apakah karena kenyataan bahwa dirinya kabur dari rumah sudah diketahui rekan kerjanya di Geim kafe?

Emm.. kurasa bukan itu..

Atau mungkin dia sedang memikirkan keadaan orang tuanya yang sampai memajang berita kehilangan tentang anak semata wayangnya itu?

Mungkin iya, tapi.. nampaknya bukan itu juga..

Atau apa dia sedang kesal karena Sungmin hyung-nya dan Ryeowook sedang 'diculik' oleh namja chingu mereka?

Ah, tentu saja bukan itu, kan?

Ah, atau mungkin dia sedang memikirkan siapa yeoja yang tadi sedang bersama dengan bossnya?

Eh?

Kurasa itu jawaban yang tepat..

Lihat! Namja manis itu terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang di pinggir jalan.

Kembali helaan napas terdengar dari si namja manis yang amat sangat menyukai strawberry itu.

Masih dengan pikiran yang berkecambuk, namja manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit malam yang kebetulan bertaburan bintang malam ini.

Sigh~.. sayang, bahkan indahnya langit di malam ini tak juga bisa mengusir penat yang menderanya.

Aish, kasian sekali tokoh utama kita ini.

"Siapa yeoja itu?" bisiknya pada sang langit malam.

"Apa dia yeoja chingunya?" ucapnya lagi masih dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi.. mereka memang terlihat cocok" oh okey, kurasa dia mulai melankolis malam ini.

Pemuda manis bersurai coklat yang masih menengadahkan kepalanya itu terlihat masih asyik bermonolog dengan nada pelan dan dengan bibir yang agak di-_pout-_kan.

Astaga.. aku tak mengira, tokoh utama kita ini akan jadi seperti ini hanya dengan melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang mengobrol bersama bossnya tadi di kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Masih asyik bermonolog, kurasa namja manis itu sampai tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, mendegar apa yang sedang dia ucapkan pada sang langit malam.

Namja manis kita masih asyik mengadu pada sang langit malam, sementara namja bermabut ikal yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan si namja manis.

Sigh~..

Kembali, helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut si namja manis setelah merasa cukup mengadu pada sang langit malam. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada jalan sepi yang ada di hadapannya, masih tak menyadari kehadiran si namja berambut ikal yang dari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia bukan yeoja chingu ku" ucap si namja berambut ikal setelah namja manis kita selesai dengan acara bermonolog-nya.

"Uh? Bahkan sekarang aku mendengar suaranya" ucap si namja manis pelan sembari menggendikkan bahunya.

Namja berambut ikal yang duduk disebelahnya hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi si namja manis yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku ada di sampingmu, pabo" ucap Kyuhyun –si namja berambut ikal- itu.

Eh? mata Eunhyuk, si namja manis itu membulat, kemudian dia menolehkan pandangannya ke sebelahnya dan mendapati bossnya sedang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

'OMO! Jadi itu benar-benar suaranya?' jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak mengira, kau memikirkanku sampai seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk masih terkejut.

"Tapi aku senang" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya.

_Degg.._

_Degg.._

_Degg.._

Astaga.. kau dengar itu? itu suara detak jantung Eunhyuk yang mendadak cepat seperti kuda yang sedang berlari.

Detakan jantung Eunhyuk memang menjadi dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya..

Tapi.. terasa desiran hangat yang membuatnya nyaman akan hal itu.

'Eh? kenapa dia memelukku?' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati. Kyuhyun masih memeluk namja manis kita itu sementara Eunhyuk masih mematung dengan aksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat tak terduga.

'Eomma~ bagaimana ini?' jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati..

.

.

.

Kali ini, Eunhyuk masih terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Eh? kau tanya namja manis kita itu sekarang ada di mana?

Oh, tenang saja, dengan senang hati akan ku ceritakan.

Kini, namja manis kita itu sedang berada di sebuah kapal pesiar yang ada di Yacthing Center_, _dekat pantai Gwangali.

Eh? kapal pesiar?

Yah, kau tak salah baca. Nampaknya uri sajangnim lah yang mengajak namja manis kita itu untuk menikmati malam di Busan diatas kapal pesiar.

Kau tahu? biasanya orang-orang akan berburu menikmati senja di pantai, kan?

Tapi hal itu justru tak berlaku di Pantai Gwangali. Satu hal yang kau perlu tau ketika datang ke sana adalah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan justru ada di malam hari. Disana, kau bisa menikmati betapa menakjubkannya pemandangan jembatan Gwang-an yang membelah pantai Gwangali. Dengan segala ornamen lampu yang menjadi sensasi utama kala melihat jembatan Gwangan yang membelah pantai. Tentunya akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik, bukan? Keindahan lampu aneka warna inilah yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa pantai Gwangali begitu mempesona di malam hari. Gwangan bridge yang membentang sepanjang 7,42 km diatas laut tersebut menjadikan bangunan ini merupakan jembatan terpanjang di Korea. Mulai dibangun pada 1994 dan selesai pada 2002 dan Gwangan bridge ini, kini menjadi menjadi landmark kota Busan.

Lihat, namja manis kita nampaknya sangat takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, membuat sang sajangnim hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi si namja manis kita itu.

"Indah sekali, bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memandang jembatan Gwangan yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

"Boleh ku tanya satu hal?" ucap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian si namja manis kita.

"Ne, tentu saja, boss"

"Kenapa kau memilih Busan?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jembatan menakjubkan yang ada di depannya. "Kenapa kau memilih datang ke Busan?" tanyanya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jembatan yang menjadi simbol Busan itu.

Eunhyuk menghela napas sesaat, kemudian dia juga ikut memandang jembatan cantik itu. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tak tahu" ucap Eunhyuk "Tapi.. aku merasa banyak kenangan di sini" lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum lembut. Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, seulas senyum pun terukir dibibir si namja ikal itu.

"Lalu.. apa kau tak merindukan orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun kembali berujar setelah keheningan beberapa menit menyelubungi keduanya.

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau adalah anak tunggal dan sangat disayangi orang tua mu?" ucap Kyuhyun "Jika mereka sampai memuat berita tentang kau, berarti betapa mereka merindukan mu dan berharap kau pulang, kan?" lanjutnya lagi. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur, hanya saja.. sampai kapan kau akan begini? Lari dari masalah dan menganggap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sementara Eunhyuk masih menunduk, enggan menatap si lawan bicara.

"Aish.. maaf aku tak bermaksud ikut campur" ucap Kyuhyun ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban dari si namja manis.

"Tidak.."

"Eh?"

"Boss benar.. aku.. aku hanya.. aku hanya lari dari kenyataan" ucap Eunhyuk agak terisak. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat si namja manis yang kini terisak. Kemudian seulas senyum tampak diwajahnya dan dia pun menarik si namja manis ke dalam pelukannya.

Eunhyuk menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, menumpahkan segala.. penyesalannya..

"Aku memang bodoh" ucap si namja manis di sela tangisnya.

"Eomma.. _hiks.._ eomma pasti dia sangat sedih.. aku.._hiks.._aku.. aku memang mengecewakan.._hiks_"

"ssshh.. masih ada waktu.. kau pasti bisa memperbaiki segalanya.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mercedes hitam berhenti tepat didepan rumah sederhana milik Sungmin, tempat Eunhyuk bernaung. Dalam mobil itu, tampak dua orang namja yang asyik dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aa.. aah rupanya sudah sampai" ucap Eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta. "Terimakasih telah mengajakku berkeliling" lanjutnya lagi kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada si pengendara mobil yang tak lain adalah boss nya sendiri. "Aku.. aku masuk dulu ke dalam.. selamat malam, boss" ucap Eunhyuk sembari membuka pintu mobil dan saat dia hendak beranjak keluar, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya, membuat si namja manis mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang boss.

"Ada ap-.."

_Chu~_

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya ketika dirasakannya bibir bossnya tepat mengenai bibirnya.

Astaga.. kyuhyun mencium Eunhyuk rupanya.

Seakan terhanyut dalam suasana, Eunhyuk pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kembali desiran hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Merasakan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ciuman itu pun berakhir setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dan ketika Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya, yang terlihat oleh iris coklatnya adalah boss nya yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat Eunhyuk kaku, mematung di tempatnya.

"Masuklah" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut kepala namja manis kita itu yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kaku dari Eunhyuk.

...

_Brakk.. _pintu masuk rumah Sungmin ditutup 'agak kencang' oleh si namja manis kita.

Kaget dengan suara pintu yang begitu kencang, Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun segera berlari ke arah pintu, mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang terduduk dan bersandar ke pintu dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

Merasa aneh, kedua kakak beradik itu pun segera menghambur menghampiri si namja manis bersurai coklat itu.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin panik, takut telah terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya ini. Namja manis kita menggelengkan kepalanya kaku.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook tak kalah panik melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang menurutnya aneh.

"Boss..." ucap Eunhyuk pelan

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin yang tak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk.

"Dia.. tak mungkin menyukaiku, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan tatapan yang menerawang. Sementara Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling menatap sembari menautkan alis mereka, bingung.

.

.

.

Jam yang ada di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur Eunhyuk memang menunjukkan jam 1 dini hari. Tapi, lagi-lagi namja manis kita tak juga didera rasa kantuk. Pikirannya semakin berkecambuk dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Mulai dari tingkah Kyuhyun yang semakin aneh menurutnya.

Selain memeluknya, tadi bossnya itu bahkan.. menciumnya..

_Blush.. _astaga, hanya dengan mengingat kejadian tadi saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.. lalu besok? Ketika dia harus kembali bertemu dengan bossnya itu.. apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa menganggap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa saja? Aish.. Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Boss.. apa dia.. menyukaiku?'

'Aish.. tidak mungkin, kan?'

'Gyaaaaaaaah kenapa jadi begini'

Astaga.. nampaknya Eunhyuk sangat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Lalu.. apa kau tak merindukan orang tuamu?'_ tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi terputar diotak nya..

'Eomma? Appa? Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka' ucapnya dalam hati.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang, kali ini mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Bahkan selama ini dia belum pernah sekali pun menghubungi mereka.

'Aish.. eomma pasti sangat menghawatirkanku' ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

'Bahkan mereka sampai memberitakan tentang aku'

'Eomma.. kau sedang apa?'

Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada ayah dan ibunya. Tanpa sadar, namja manis itu pun mengambil ponselnya dan mendial beberapa angka amat sangat dia hapal.

_Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~ _terdengar sambungan telepon, namun tak juga ada yang menjawab panggilannya itu.

Dia pun berdecak, mana mungkin selarut ini ada yang menjawab panggilannya, ya kan?

"Yoboseo?" ucap sebuah suara di seberang. Mata Eunhyuk membulat.

Suara ini, suara yang amat sangat dirindukannya..

"Yoboseo?" ucap suara itu lagi. Namun namja manis kita terlalu kaget untuk sekedar menjawab sapaan itu. entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir ketika mendengar suara sang eomma. Suara yang sudah tak dia dengar selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Eunhyukkie?" ucap suara itu lagi, kali ini terdengar getaran di suaranya. Apa dia juga menangis?

"Eunhyukkie? Ini Eunhyukkie, kan? Eunhyuk ah ini eomma, sayang" ucap suara itu, lebih terdengar seperti menahan tangis membuat air mata si namja manis mengalir deras.

"Eunhyuk ah, _hiks _bicara lah sayang. _hiks _Eomma.. _hiks _eomma merindukan mu, nak. Apa kau tak merindukan eomma, _hiks_?" benar dugaannya kini eommanya bahkan menangis. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya? Sekedar untuk mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja eomma, tak usah khawatirkan aku' sungguh rasanya suaranya seperti menghilang. Tak kuat mendengar isakan sang eomma, Eunhyuk pun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, kemudian namja manis itu meringkuk sembari menangis memanggil sang eomma.

.

.

.

-Choi's mansion-

"Yoboseo?" ucap Kibum pada orang diseberang yang menghubunginya pada dini hari itu

"..."

"Oh hyung, ada apa?"

"..."

"Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Lagi pula aku sedang menunggu Siwonnie pulang. Ada apa hyung?"

"..."

"MWO? Tadi Eunhyukkie menghubungi mu?"

"..."

"Oh? Kau sudah melacak no ponselnya?"

"..."

"Sekarang hyung percaya pada anakku, kan?"

"..."

"Ahahha.. Ne, aku mengerti hyung. Hanya bercanda. Ne, berarti semuanya sesuai rencana, besok kita datang ke sana"

"..."

"Ne, selamat malam, hyung" ucap namja itu kemudian memutuskan sambungan telponnya

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa Kibummie?" ucap sebuah suara. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Kibum.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana" ucap Kibum sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon.

"Jinja?" tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau meragukan kemampuan anakku?" tanya Kibum sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat reaksi sang belahan hati kemudian mengecup bibir yang di_pout_kan itu.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan meragukan kemampuan anakku" ucap Siwon bangga.

"Lebih baik kau segera tidur. Kau kan akan menjalankan 'misi rahasia' besok" ucap Siwon sembari membelai wajah Kibum.

Kibum terkikik "Kau berbicara seakan aku adalah agen rahasia" ucapnya Kibum disela tawanya.

"Memang nyatanya begitu, kan?" ucap Siwon kemudian menggandeng tangan Kibum menuju ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

-Busan-

Sang mentari kembali datang, menyinari bumi disambut dengan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan seakan gembira menyambut kedatangan sang raja siang dari peraduannya.

Tampak namja manis kita melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempatnya bekerja.

Beberapa meter dari Geim cafe, langkah namja manis kita terhenti. Dia memicingkan matanya, menajamkan pengelihatannya melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir apik di depan Geim cafe.

'Ii..iitu.. bukannya mobil.. eomma?' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian kembali berjalan pelan mendekati mobil tersebut.

Benar saja, ternyata itu adalah mobil sang eomma.

Namja manis kita pun memutuskan untuk masuk melalui pintu belakang.

Saat tiba di dapur, dia agak mengintip keluar jendela yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Ah, benar saja.. disana tampak rekan kerjanya yang sedang berkumpul dan disana tampak namja cantik yang amat dikenalinya.

Itu.. eomma.. tapi, siapa namja yang ada disampingnya?

Ah.. jangan-jangan itu adalah istri dari Tuan Choi?

Astaga..

Kenapa mereka bisa datang ke Geim Cafe?

Sungguh Eunhyuk sangat terkejut, apalagi sang eomma tengah berurai air mata berharap bertemu dengan anaknya di sana.

Eunhyuk?

Dia memang ingin berlari dan memeluk sang eomma. Tapi sayang, melihat siapa yang menemani sang eomma datang jauh-jauh ke sana, Eunhyuk pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Jangan-jangan kedatangan mereka hanyalah untuk memaksanya menyetujui perjodohan itu?

Tidak.. Eunhyuk masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

Dia tak mau dijodohkan..

Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk lari dari sana.

.

.

.

Hari mulai sore, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di atap kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Yah, sebenarnya setelah tadi dia kabur, namja manis kita itu datang saat siang tiba, dan berkata bahwa dia terlambat karena sakit perut.

Sigh~..

Dia menghela napasnya, sebersit perasaan bersalah dirasakannya karena lagi-lagi dia malah menghindar. Bahkan dia menghindar dari sang eomma.

"Eunhyuk ah~" ucap sebuah suara. Merasa di panggil, namja manis itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Yesung yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Yesung menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tadi eomma mu datang" ucap Yesung, sementara Eunhyuk hanya menunduk.

Yesung menghela napas melihat tak ada reaksi dari Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu? dia bahkan lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya" ucapnya lagi sementara Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku harap kau pulang, Eunhyuk ah. Kasian eomma mu. Dia bahkan jauh-jauh kesini untuk mencari mu" ucapnya lagi sementara Eunhyuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eunhyuk ah.. kurasa ada yang harus kita bicarakan" ucap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

...

Semua pegawai Geim cafe berkumpul sore itu, termasuk Donghae, Jungmo dan Kyuhyun. Kafe memang sudah agak sepi, maklumlah jam makan siang sudah berlalu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tak seperti biasanya, entah kenapa ketegangan menyelimuti keadaan kafe sore itu.

"Emm.. Eunhyukkie, maaf kami tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan mu, hanya saja.. tadi.. eomma mu datang kemari" Ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Eunhyuk mengambil napas panjang kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tahu, hyung. Tadi Yesung hyung sudah mengatakannya." Ucapnya

"Hyung.. aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada eomma mu. Aku harap kau bisa pulang dan menemui orang tuamu" ucap Ryeowook yang diangguki oleh karyawan lainnya.

"Aku mengerti kau tak mau dijodohkan. Hanya saja.. Kau kan sudah dewasa, Eunhyuk ah. Bicaralah baik-baik dengan orang tuamu dan selesaikan permasalahan ini secara baik-baik" tambah Donghae

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung, kami tak bermaksud mengusir mu dari sini. Kami senang dengan adanya kau disini. Tapi, kami harap kau bisa pulang dan menemui orang tuamu. Aku sungguh sedih mendengar cerita eomma mu tadi" ucap Key sembari terisak mengingat cerita Heechul tadi.

Suasana kembali hening. Semua yang disana seakan terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk mengambil napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Gomawo untuk semua perhatian kalian. Tapi, kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jalan yang terbaik untukku." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku harap begitu, hyung" ucap Minho sembari menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengagguk kemudian Sungmin menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat diikuti oleh Ryeowook dan semua pegawai lainnya kecuali Kyuhyun.

...

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali ke atap Geim cafe setelah perbincangannya tadi.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang mengingat perkataan teman-temannya tadi.

Haruskah ia pulang?

Tapi, jika nanti ia tetap harus dijodohkan, bagaimana?

Lalu, Kyuhyun.. kenapa tadi dia diam saja?

Apakah itu artinya Kyuhyun juga setuju dia pulang?

Ah, tentu saja, kan? Kemarin bahkan dia sudah menyuruhnya pulang, kan?

Tapi, kalau nanti setelah dia pulang dia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun bagaimana?

Eh tunggu..

Kenapa dia sampai berpikiran seperti itu segala?

Bukankah Kyuhyun.. hanya bossnya?

Bukankah dia hanya pegawai biasa?

Ya, itu yang dikatakannya pada nenek Kyuhyun, kan?

Tapi, kenapa dihatinya ada perasaan takut?

Takut tak berjumpa lagi dengan namja itu?

Lalu.. jika Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai karyawan biasa..

Apa arti dari ciuman kemarin?

Apa Kyuhyun hanya terbawa suasana?

Aish..

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya. Merasa frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

_Puk.. _eh? tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin yang menempel di pipinya.

Begitu menengok, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menyodorkan sekaleng cola padanya.

"Minumlah, kau tampak kacau" ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Eunhyuk menerima cola itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Apa keputusanmu?" tanyanya lagi setelah selang beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya kemudian menggeleng lemah.

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk, bermaksud menyalurkan kekuatan pada namja manis itu. Kemudian dia menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Eunhyuk merasa nyaman dalam pelukan sang boss, menurutnya dipeluk seperti itu selalu selain membuatnya merasa nyaman, juga merasa aman dan terlindungi, juga merasa.. dicintai?

Ah entahlah.. Eunhyuk pun tak tahu.

Lama berpelukan, Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya kemudian tangannya membelai wajah Eunhyuk dan kemudian namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada si namja manis dalam pelukanya..

Semakin dekat ..

Dan dekat..

Hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya..

Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut..

Ciuman yang sama seperti kemarin malam..

Sebuah ciuman yang kembali membuat jantung Eunhyuk berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Pulanglah" ucap Kyuhyun setelah keduanya terlepas dari ciuman tadi

Eunhyuk terpaku.. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Rasanya hatinya tertusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata.

Okey, Eunhyuk akui sebagian besar dari dirinya berharap Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tapi ternyata Eunhyuk salah.. salah besar.

'Apa arti semua ini?' Eunhyuk kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti, para pegawai Geim cafe kembali disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka, termasuk namja manis kita. Selesai membersihkan meja, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, hendak membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering.

Samar-samar dia mendengar obrolan rekan kerjanya dari dalam dapur. Penasaran, dia pun memutuskan untuk sedikit menguping terlebih dahulu

"Oh, benarkah?" suara Ryeowook terdengar seperti kaget

"Ne, ku dengar sajangnnim akan segera menikah" kali ini terdengar suara Key. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Key barusan.

'Menikah?... Boss?' kembali Eunhyuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Memang sudah waktunya dia menikah" kali ini terdengar suara Minho "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk hyung?" lanjut Minho lagi.

Alis Eunhyuk bertautan. 'Aku? Bagaimana denganku?' ucapnya dalam hati

Merasa tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi, dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

...

Menatap langit luas di atas atap Geim cafe menjadi pilihan Eunhyuk kali ini. Namja itu merentangkan tangannya dan menarik napas dalam, berharap dengan oksigen yang banyak dapat mengusir penatnya

Eunhyuk merasa lelah..

Lelah dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini..

Tentang perjodohannya..

Orang tuanya..

Dan juga..

Tentang Bossnya..

Aish, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memenuhi otaknya.

'_Ku dengar sajangnnim akan segera menikah' _kembali ucapan Key tadi terulang di otaknya.

'_Tapi hari ini, saat dia datang lagi, dia bersama mu, membawa mu kemari. Jadi aku kira kau adalah calon pengantin yang pernah dia janjikan dulu' _kali ini perkataan nenek Kyuhyun yang kembali terputar di otaknya.

Eunhyuk kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ternyata nenek Kyuhyun memang salah paham. Kyuhyun memang akan segera menikah dan pengantin yang dimaksudkan itu memang bukan dia.

Eunhyuk kemudian melirik gelang pemberian dari nenek boss nya itu.

Kemudian seulas senyum.. miris, tercipta di wajahnya.

Ternyata.. ini memang gelang biasa..

Aish.. Eunhyuk terlalu banyak menonton drama romantis nampaknya.

Dia mengacak rambut coklatnya.

Kemudian dalam pikirannya terbesit bayangan ketika sang boss tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang yeoja cantik tempo hari.

Yeoja itu, ah iyah.. pasti yeoja itu adalah calon pengantin Kyuhyun.

Walaupun Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu bukan yeoja chingunya.

Tunggu..

Tentu saja yeoja itu bukan yeoja chingunya, melainkan calon istrinya..

Sigh~ entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa sedih dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

_Tess... tess.._

Aish, bahkan sekarang dia meneteskan air mata gara-gara bossnya itu.

Eunhyuk menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Eunhyuk ah?" ucap sebuah suara. Suara dari seorang yang Eunhyuk ingin hindari kali ini.

"Kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tersirat nada khawatir dari suaranya

Eunhyuk kembali menyeka air matanya.

"Aku akan pulang" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun mematung

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan pulang" ulang Eunhyuk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau.. kau yakin?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Tentu, boss sendiri yang menyuruhku pulang, kan?"

.

.

.

Pagi ini, para pegawai Geim cafe kembali berkumpul mengerubungi Eunhyuk yang sudah siap pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Suasana haru melingkupi kafe unik itu pagi ini.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini" ucap si namja manis sembari membungkuk pada teman-temannya. "Maaf jika aku selalu menyusahkan kalian" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aish, kau ini. kita kan keluarga" ucap Sungmin sembari memeluk namja manis kita itu

"Sungmin hyung benar. Kau juga hyungku" ucap Ryeowook yang sudah berlinang air mata sedari tadi kemudian ikut memeluk Eunhyuk bersama Sungmin.

"Aku juga sudah menganggap kalian sebagai keluarga" ucap Key kemudian ikut bergabung memeluk Eunhyuk, disusul oleh Minho, Donghae, Yesung dan Jungmo.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ne?" ucap Jungmo sembari mengelus kepala Eunhyuk

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengunjungi kami, hyung" ucap Minho yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari si namja manis kita

"Selesaikan semua dengan baik, ne?" ucap Donghae yang kembali di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kyu Sajang, jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Eunhyuk hyung selama perjalanan, ne?" ucap Minho asal yang dijawab dengan geplakan sayang dari sang sajangnim, membuat semua yang disana terkikik melihatnya membuat mood disana kembali ceria.

"Aish, lebih baik jaga mulutmu, kodok!" umpat Kyuhyun sementara Minho hanya nyengir lebar. "Kajja!" Lanjutnya lagi kemudian segera berjalan ke arah mobil hitamnya.

"Aku pergi" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian kembali membungkukkan lagi badannya pada rekan-rekannya sebelum memasuki mobil mercedes hitam milik Kyuhyun.

Semua karyawan Geim Cafe melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil hitam itu tak terlihat lagi dalam jarak pandang mereka.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga~" ucap Jungmo sembari merentangkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ya, aku tak menyangka akan selama ini" ucap Yesung sembari merangkul Ryeowook.

"Tapi, untunglah Eunhyuk tak menyadari rencana yang kita buat" Ucap Sungmin yang mendapat anggukan dari para pegawai yang lain.

"Dia terlalu polos" ucap Jungmo yang juga disetujui pegawai lain.

"Tinggal sentuhan akhir, dan semua akan berakhir bahagia~" ucap Minho sembari tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

-Busan Station-

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, stasiun ini.. dia kembali ke stasiun ini. Stasiun ini adalah awal ketika dia bertekad untuk hidup di Busan dan di stasiun ini pula, yang akan menjadi tempat terakhirnya di Busan, sebelum si kereta super cepat KTX mengantarnya kembali ke Seoul.

"Kurasa.. sampai sini saja, boss" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum memasuki stasiun. Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya" ucap Eunhyuk sembari membungkukkan badannya pada sang boss.

Setelah menegakkan kembali badannya, keduanya hanya diam, saling bertatapan dalam keheningan.

Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang, entah kenapa dia merasa sedih menerima kenyataan bahwa esok hari, ketika dia membuka mata, tak akan ada lagi seorang Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya, tak ada lagi nyanyian merdu Kyuhyun yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun dengan segala perhatiannya, dan tak ada lagi Kyuhyun.. yang bisa membuat detak jantungnya lebih cepat dan desiran hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa dalam relung hatinya, terasa perasaan berbuncah.. tak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang kini tepat berhadapan dengannya.

_Tess.. tess.._

Eunhyuk merutuki air matanya yang keluar tanpa seizin nya.

"Aish, kenapa aku menangis, yah?" ucapnya sembari tertawa hambar dan menghapus air matanya.

_Gyuut~.._

Kyuhyun menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk erat namja bersurai coklat itu, sementara yang dipeluk malah menangis kencang menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

Begitu pengumuman bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat, Eunhyuk kembali berpamitan pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang, dia pun membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju kereta tujuan Seoul yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke kota kelahirannya.

Langkahnya pelan, sungguh berat rasanya.. tapi tidak, dia tak berniat untuk berbalik sekedar melambaikan tangannya pada bossnya itu. karena ia takut, takut menyesali keputusan yang telah dibuatnya.

Selama perjalanan dalam kereta pun, namja manis itu hanya terdiam, sembari memandang kosong ke jajaran pohon yang tampak berlari itu.

Pikirannya menerawang, menimang-nimang bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya setelah tiba di Seoul nanti.

Apa dia terima saja tawaran perjodohan itu?

Toh Kyuhyun pun tak berusaha mencegahnya pulang, ya kan?

Aish, Kyuhyun? Untuk apa lagi dipikirkan?

Bahkan Eunhyuk yakin bossnya itu tak mencintainya.

Cinta?

Benarkan?

Tak ada kata cinta yang terlontar dari namja itu.

Lalu apa arti semua yang telah dilakukannya selama ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa selalu ada Kyuhyun dalam benak Eunhyuk?

Dan kenapa rasanya berpisah dengan namja itu lebih sakit ketika mengetahui Donghae dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan khusus?

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus Kyuhyun?

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa namja itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya?

Dan kenapa?

Kenapa Kyuhyun tak melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya pergi?

Kenapa?

Kenapa rasanya sesak di dada Eunhyuk tiap mengingat namja itu?

Kenapa?

.

.

.

-Lee's Mansion-

Eunhyuk kini berdiri tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang, dia pun membuka pelan gerbang besi yang berdiri kokoh itu.

Beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan ada di luar segera menyambutnya sembari berurai air mata.

"Akhirnya, tuan muda Lee kembali" jerit para pelayan yang menyambutnya antusias, sementara si namja manis hanya tersenyum.

Merasa penasaran dengan keributan yang terjadi di halaman rumahnya, Heechul dan Hangeng pun memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Begitu pintu mahoni yang kokoh itu terbuka, Heechul mematung, melihat siapa si 'biang kerok' yang menyebabkan keributan di kediamannya. Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namja cantik itu pun mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Siapa tahu pengelihatannya sedang menipunya, ia kan?

"Dia pulang, yeobo" ucap Hangeng yang ada di samping Heechul, keduanya sama-sama mematung melihat sang buah hati yang sedang di 'arak' para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya.

"Tuan muda pulaaang! Tuan muda pulaaaang!" ucap para pelayan itu sembari mengerubungi si namja manis.

"Dia benar-benar Eunhyuk, kan?" ucap Heechul yang masih tak percaya dengan orang yang sedang dikerubungi para pelayan itu.

Melihat sang majikan yang masih mematung di tempat, para pelayan itu pun menghentikkan aksinya memberikan kesempatan bagi orang tua dan anak itu untuk melepas rindu.

"Eomma.. Appa.." ucap Eunhyuk pelan saat melihat orang tuanya yang mematung di pintu. Namja manis itu kemudian berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka erat.

"Aku pulang~" ucapnya sembari memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya dengan air mata yang sudah menganak pinak dipipi putihnya.

"Aku pulang, eomma~.. appa~.." ucapnya disela tangisnya.

"Bogoshippo" ucapnya lagi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua orang tuanya. "Jeongmal bogoshippo"

...

"Appa.. eomma, aku minta maaf karena aku.. aku.."

"Gwaenchana.. asal kau kembali.. semua baik-baik saja" ucap Heechul memotong perkataan anaknya itu.

"Tapi eomma, aku.."

"Sudah lah Eunhyukkie, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dulu, ne?" ucap Hangeng sembari mengelus lembut kepala anaknya itu.

"Tidak appa, aku tidak lelah. Aku.. benar-benar minta maaf, telah membuat kalian khawatir.." ucap Eunhyuk lemah sembari menunduk menatap karpet hijau yang terhampar di ruang keluarga.

"Eunhyukkie, kau sudah kami maafkan. Bahkan sebelum kau memintanya, sayang" ucap Heechul lembut sembari mengusap pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Dan tentang perjodohan itu.. aku.. aku.."

"Kita bicarakan itu lain kali saja, ne?" Heechul kembali menyela perkataan Eunhyuk

"Tidak eomma, aku rasa.. aku.. akan menyetujuinya.."

"MWO?" Pasangan Hanchul nampaknya kaget dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan anaknya itu.

"Kau.. yakin, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Hangeng memastikan

"Ne appa, aku sudah memikirkan segalanya"

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan mu itu? Eomma tak akan memaksa jika kau tak mau"

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang eomma. "Aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Lagi pula aku yakin appa dan eomma akan memilihkan yang terbaik untukku, ya kan?"

.

.

.

-Skip time, at the meeting-

Sebuah limosin mewah melaju tenang membelah jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari. Dalam mobil itu, tampak namja manis kita memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan tangan pendek bergaris coklat dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih, menambah kadar kemanisan tokoh utama kita menjadi berlipat-lipat.

Hmm.. formal sekali bukan?

Ahh~ rupanya mereka akan bertemu dengan keluarga Choi, sekaligus untuk mempertemukan Eunhyuk dengan calon suaminya. Yah, dua hari yang lalu sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah bertemu dengan calon mertuanya yang kebetulan datang berkunjung ke kediaman Lee setelah mendengar berita kepulangan Eunhyuk. Namun, sampai saat ini, Eunhyuk belum juga bertemu dengan anak dari pasangan Sibum itu, yang tak lain adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan namja manis kita itu.

Kibum ahjumma mengatakan kalau mereka sudah saling kenal dari dulu, namun karena saat itu Eunhyuk masih berusia 4 tahun, Eunhyuk tak dapat mengingat siapa anak dari pasangan Sibum itu. Kibum ahjumma mengatakan kalau anaknya sedang mengurusi bisnis di Busan, jadi belum sempat bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

Tunggu..

Busan?

Aish, begitu mendengar kata Busan, pikiran Eunhyuk langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun?

Iya, namja berambut ikal yang pernah berstatus sebagai boss nya.

Eunhyuk kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya ketika namja itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Kenapa boss nya itu tak pernah menguhubunginya?

Padahal Sungmin, Ryeowook bahkan si trio cerewet pun selalu mengiriminya pesan.

Lalu kemana Kyuhyun?

Apa dia tak merasa kehilangan Eunhyuk?

Kenapa rasanya hanya Eunhyuk yang tersiksa karena tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja itu?

"Hyukkie, ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai, sayang" ucap sang eomma yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ahh~ rupanya mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Di sebuah gedung unik yang menjadi salah satu destinasi yang tak boleh dilewatkan jika kau berkunjung ke Seoul.

Mari ku ajak kau berkeliling sebentar ke sebuah bangunan unik yang terdiri dari 33 lantai yang dinamai Jongno Tower Building yang berada di dekat Jongnak station di Seoul. Di gedung unik ini terdapat Millenium Plazza, area perbelanjaan yang berada di basement gedung dan sebuah restoran yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung ini. Top Cloud Cafe, itu lah tempat pertemuan antara kedua keluarga itu akan berlangsung, di lantai 33 yang juga merupakan _observatory place_, dimana kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah sejauh mata memandang. Restoran itu tampak elegan dengan dominasi warna hitam dan putih dengan lampu-lampu gantung yang menjutai menghiasi interior restoran itu, serta meja tamu yang di setting selang-seling hitam dan putih menambah kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang bertamu ke sana. Tak lupa dengan jendela-jendela tinggi yang menampilkan panorama kota Seoul di malam hari yang gemerlap cahaya tentunya semakin menambah nilai plus dari restoran ini. Selain menikmati pemandangan kota dari ketinggian ini, kau juga bisa menikmati live music, karena di restoran itu terdapat sebuah panggung yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai alat musik penunjang penampilan si _performer_.

Ahh rupanya pasangan Kibum dan Siwon sudah sampai terlebih dahulu disana, keluarga Lee pun segera menghampiri pasangan itu.

"Aigoo~ uri Eunhyukkie neomu kyeopta" puji Kibum melihat penampilan Eunhyuk yang memang sangat manis malam itu.

"Eh? anak mu mana? Apa dia belum datang?" tanya Heechul yang menyadari bahwa si tuan muda Choi belum menujukkan batang hidungnya.

"Ah ne, nampaknya dia akan sedikit terlambat. Mian, ne Eunhyukkie" ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum lembut sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kita duluan memesan makanan saja, ne?" ucap Kibum yang disetujui keluarga Lee.

Namja manis kita mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh restoran. Sungguh tempat yang menakjubkan ditambah dengan panorama kota Seoul yang bercahaya di malam hari. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada panggung yang ada tak jauh di depannya ketika paduan suara merdu menyapa indra pendengarannya

_**[All]**_ _I wanna hold your hands  
I wanna kiss to your lips  
I wanna fall in love with you _

_It must be beautiful lovely day _

_..._

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget melihat para penyanyi yang sedang tampil diatas panggung itu.

Itu..

Bukankah itu rekan-rekannya sesama pegawai di Geim cafe?

Apa?

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini?

...

_**[Jungmo] **__Geudaewa isseul ttaen nae maeumkkaji da deulkyeobeorigo maneunji  
__**[Sungmin]**__ Geoure bichin nae moseubeul bomyeon nae ma-eumi da boyeo _

_**[Yesung]**_ _Bogoshipttaneun nae ane yaegiga teongmitkkaji na-oryeohago  
__**[Ryeowook]**__ Chamaboryeogo jamshi saenggakhamyeon nan eoneusae marangeol  
__**[All]**__ I wanna hold your hands  
I wanna kiss to your lips  
I wanna fall in love with you _

_It must be beautiful lovely day _

_..._

Mata namja manis kita memperhatikan semua orang yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung itu.

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..

Kurang satu?

Kemana dia?

Apa dia tak datang?

Ahh.. lagi-lagi pikiran Eunhyuk tertuju pada namja itu.

Berharap namja itu juga berdiri di panggung itu dan ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka

_..._

_**[Donghae]**__Saranghandaneun yaegineun jeoldaero seodureumyeon an dweneungeoji  
__**[Key]**_ _nae mami gabyeopkke bo-iji ankil weonhaedo nan eoneusae_

_**[All]**__ I wanna hold your hands  
I wanna kiss to your lips  
I wanna fall in love with you _

_It must be beautiful lovely day _

___**[Yesung]**_ _Nae sarang geudaereul wihaeseo sesang eodirado _

_**[Ryeowook] **__naega hamkke hal su itttamyeon  
my love for you my everything  
__**[Yesung] **__geudaemaneul wihae_

_**[Minho]**_

_Geudae nunbicheun eonjena nareul bureuji  
michiji haengbogi neukkyeojineun kkumman gateun geunyeo  
na jamjari-e geudae moseup geuryeo neoreul neukkyeo  
ijeneun naemam geudae-ege jeonhaejigil barae  
nae bore seuchineun baramgyeote  
na ttodashi mudeuk geudaereul tteo-ollijyo  
geudae-ui gyeote keodaran namuga dwe-eo  
haneul arae maju anja geudaereul jikilgeyo  
nareul mideojweoyo_

**[All]** I wanna hold your hands  
I wanna kiss to your lips  
I wanna fall in love with you 

_It must be beautiful lovely day  
__**[Ryeowook ]**_ _It must be beautiful lovely day_

_..._

Eunhyuk terpana dengan penampilan teman-temannya itu yang membawakan lagu yang manis, Lovelly day dari Super Junior, benar kan?

Lampu panggung meredup begitu lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan, terdengar riuh rendah tepuk tangan dari semua pengunjung restoran itu.

Begitu lampu kembali menyala, tampak dua orang namja yang tengah terduduk diatas kursi di panggung itu.

'Wookie? Yesung hyung? Apa mereka akan menyanyi lagi?' pikir Eunhyuk dan benar saja terdengar kembali alunan musik yang mengalir lembut

_**[Ryeowook ]**_ _Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh_ _  
Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh_

_**[Yesung]**_ _Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh_ _  
Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?_

_**[Ryeowook]**_ _Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_ _  
__**[Yesung]**__Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)_ _Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)_

_**[Donghae Rap] **__Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup  
Balguhreumeul matchumyuh guhdneun woori juh dalnimgwa byuhre  
I swear guhjitmal shiruh uishimshiruh  
Saranghaneun naui gongju Stay with me_

_..._

Ah~ ternyata mereka menyanyikan lagu Marry U rupanya.

Kemudian dari samping panggung, Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang berjalan ke arah nya.

Sembari menyanyikan bagian rap nya, namja itu mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk kemudian menyerahkan sebuket mawar putih?

Eunhyuk menerimanya walaupun tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disana.

Kenapa Donghae menyerahkan mawar putih untuknya?

Dan kenapa pasangan Hanchul dan Sibum malah tersenyum lebar?

Ah~ Eunhyuk benar-benar tak mengerti~

...

_**[Jungmo]**__Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh_ _  
Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?_

_..._

Kini giliran Jungmo yang datang menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menyerahkan sebuket lily putih yang diterima begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk.

Tunggu, kenapa teman-temannya malah menyerahkan bunga-bunga ini padanya?

Apa maksudnya ini?

...

_**[Ryeowook]**__Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)_ _  
__**[Yesung]**__Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)_

...

Sekarang, giliran Ryeowook dan Yesung yang menghampiri namja manis kita secara berbarengan, seperti rekan-rekan lainnya, Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuket anyelir putih pada Eunhyuk, sedangkan Yesung memberikan bunga daisy putih.

Astaga, lama-lama Eunhyuk bisa disangka penjual bunga kalau begini terus

Dan uh.. tunggu suara ini.. Eunhyuk sangat hafal suara ini..

Dan benar saja, dari balik panggung, namja itu berjalan dengan jas abu dan kemeja biru dongker, namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk semakin membatu melihat namja yang belakangan ini selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

_**[Kyuhyun] **__Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan  
Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh  
Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge  
Would you marry me? _

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_ _  
Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do) nuhreul jikyuhjulge (I do)_

_..._

Kyuhyun sampai tepat di depan Eunhyuk dan kemudian berlutut di depan namja manis itu sembari menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah, membuat Eunhyuk semakin terpaku di tempat

_..._

_**[Minho] **__Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo  
Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo  
Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang  
Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo  
__**[Key] **__Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo  
Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya_

___**[Kyuhyun]**__Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? I do_

Alunan musik memang sudah berhenti, namun Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya, berlutut di depan si namja manis sembari menyodorkan mawar merah.  
Eunhyuk? Dia masih mematung, tak mengerti apa arti semua ini.

"Jadi, apa jawaban mu, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Kibum lembut yang berhasil membuyarkan kebingungan Eunhyuk

"Ja.. Jawaban?" ulang Eunhyuk agak terbata.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerima lamaran dari Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi.. bukankah aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak ahjussi? Lalu.. kenapa.. aku .. tunggu.. maksudnya.."

Kibum tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Dia adalah Kyuhyun hyungmu, apa kau tak ingat dengannya?" tanya Kibum sembari merangkul pundak Eunhyuk.

"Hyung? Kyuhyun hyung?" mata Eunhyuk kembali membulat setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi maksud ahjumma, boss adalah.. anak.. ahjumma?" ucap Eunhyuk tak percaya. Kibum mengangguk sembari tersenyum

"Bukankah Choi Halmoni sudah memberikanmu gelang yang menandakan kau adalah menantu keluarga Choi, Eunhyukkie?" Tanya Heechul

"Eh? gelang?" Eunhyuk masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Heechul. "Gelang ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari memperlihatkan gelang pemberian nenek Kyuhyun tempo hari yang selalu dipakainya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk "Ne, itu adalah gelang khusus yang diberikan pada menantu keluarga Choi. Lihat! Sama, kan?" ucap Kibum sembari memperlihatkan gelang yang tersemat di tangan kanannya, membuat Eunhyuk kembali kaget.

"Nampaknya kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk menatap namja yang ada di depannya itu. "Aku, Choi Kyuhyun, anak dari pasangan Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum, sekaligus orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Jadi Hyukkie, will you marry me?" lanjut Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan kembali mawar merahnya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk nampaknya masih kaget dengan Kenyataan ini. Namja manis itu melirik ke arah Heechul dan Hangeng yang dibalas anggukan dari orang tuanya itu. kemudian namja manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada iris coklat milik Kyuhyun. Setelah menimang-nimang sebentar, kemudian namja manis itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Bukankah aku harus selalu menuruti semua perkataanmu, boss" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menerima mawar merah itu membuat semua yang ada di restoran itu bersorak senang.

.

.

.

Kini, pasangan baru kita sedang menikmati waktu mereka sembari memandang kota Seoul di _observatory dock _yang ada di Jongno tower. Keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati waktu mereka kali ini dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Aish, dasar pasangan baru.

"Jadi, dari awal kau sudah tau bahwa kita akan dijodohkan?" tanya Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah Kyuhyun. "Lebih dari itu, justru aku yang meminta agar kau dijodohkan dengaku" ucapnya santai sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja manis kita.

"MWO? Lalu, kenapa saat kita bertemu di Geim cafe kau bersikap seolah tak kenal aku?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat aksi ngambek Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh namja manis itu.

"Dan itu lah yang kulakukan, membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" ucap Kyuhyun santai sementara Eunhyuk menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aish, kau curang!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun "Jadi semua ini rencana mu?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja chagiya dan itu semua untuk mendapatkanmu" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya.

"Lalu, semua bunga yang mereka berikan tadi juga termasuk rencana mu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi yang di jawab anggukkan mantap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti penjual bunga" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

"Astaga, apa kau tak pernah mendengar istilah _say it with flowers?_" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyentil pelan hidung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng sembari tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak.

"Aigoo... Dengar, Mawar putih, daisy putih, anyelir putih dan lily putih itu bermakna.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit penasaran.

"Bermakna...?" ulang Eunhyuk penasaran

"_Endless love_" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap lembut Eunhyuk membuat namja manis itu kembali menyunggingkan gummy smile nya.

"Kau tahu? aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis, karena itu aku memilih bunga sebagai perantara untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu" ucap Kyuhyun. "Dan kau tahu arti mawar merah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mawar adalah simbol cinta dan mawar merah mempunyai arti bahwa aku mencintai mu" ucapnya sembari menangkup wajah Eunhyuk

"Aish, kau ini" keluh Eunhyuk sembari kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghaeyo" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nado.. nado saranghaeyo~"

.

.

.

END

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah akhirnya selesai..

BANZAIII! \(_)/

Astaga, padahal ff ini hampir barengan sama **Donghae vs Litlle Girl **tapi koq beresnya jauh amat ya? =_="

Tapi.. tapi.. tapi.. Gimanakah ending nya?

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ maaf kalau tak sesuai harapan #plak

Dan yeah~.. it's **KYUHYUK** yorobun~ XDDDD

Dan oh ya adakah yang sadar bahwa selama cerita ini ada, belum pernah sama sekali aku adakan Kyuhyun POV? Kekekeke

Yosh, karena itu.. mungkin aku akan membuat Kyuhyun POV untuk menerangkan semua rencananya, otte?

Setuju?

Kkk

Dan umm.. mian di chap ini pun nampaknya aku tak bisa membalas ripiu readerdeul semua, tapi udah aku baca koq, dan aku seneng, ternyata banyak yang mendukung ff ini *elap aer mata*

Yosh~ akhir kata, semoga suka dengan chap penutup ini. Terimakasih pada readerdeul yang sudah membaca, memfave, memfollow apalagi bagi readerdeul yang selalu meninggalkan jejak di setiap chapnya~..

Review kalian sangat berarti loh~ XDDD

Big thanks to:

**Viany hyukkiya, Kyuhyuk07, nannaa, Arit291, chen clouds, Jie Yoo Park, pumpkinsparkyumin, NicKyun, , Kyuhyuk Love, leehyunseok99, LonelyKim, FishyMonkey, 10rh, lyndaariezz, dhian930715ELF, ShillaSarangKyu, bebykyuahrraLau, kyukyu, TymagH, nurul. p. putri, Lee Eun Jae, Guest, love haehyuk, **


End file.
